Broken ice
by Sdsdancestar410
Summary: What if Kagome and Yuri were cousins? Will she finnally heal from the Well closing up? Or will her heart be broken forever? Is it true you find love when you least expect it? We will see... (I am terrible with summary's )
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yuri! On Ice and Inuyasha

Chapter 1

She could feel it, it covering her like a fine blanket. The emotion through the song ,as she felt the wind blow through her hair. It was especially close to her own emotions, heart ache, and pain. It has been a year since the Well closed up, she was now 16 years old. After Inuyasha returned her to her family, then returning to the Feudal era. It was especially hard that first month. She leapt through the air doing a Guad, not many female skaters can do. After that heart wrenching month, she returned to skating , a hobby she had before the Well. But there were to many memories for her to handle daily. So her mother sent her to live with her Aunt Hiroko Katsuki. So she has been living at her hotspring resort for 11months now.

Kagome has a cousin named Yuri, but he is away at college. Supposed to arrive back home today actually. They have always been close. Recently since he lost in the finale, she and him have been working on something over FaceTime, while she skated at the rink.

That's where she is right now, at the local ice rank after closing, practicing. When the worker of the ice , Yuuko, and her family found out that she was related to Yuri. She jumped at the chance to allow her private practices. As she skated , she allowed all those emotions come out, the pain and heartache. Yuuko said that her styles changes with each song, sometimes it's farce, joyous, mysterious,or brought her tears. She spun around multiple times , ending with her head bowed.

She heard multiple clapping when she ended. She looked up to see Yuri and Yuuko applauding her.

"Yuri," she cheered skating over giving him a hug.

"Hey Kags, That was beautiful," he appraised. He loved seeing his cousin ice skate throughout the years. True her style has changed drastically since he last saw her. It used to be innocent, happy, and just made you smile when you saw it. But now it was sensual, full of so many emotions. It was close to impossible to look away. 'Wanna skate the Vic number?" He whispered to her.

"Hell yeah," she whispered pushing her sweaty forehead against his. She skated back on the ice. She waited for him in the middle.

"Um… there is something I want you to see. Kags and I have been working on it together since the companions ended," Yuri told Yuuko as he handed her his glasses. He skated to the center of the rink, to stand beside Kagome. "You ready?" He asked her smiling.

"Ready," she nodded she took a the same pose as him.

"Wait That opening," Yuuko whispered. Watching as the cousins skate to Victor's current composition program. 'Wow , Yuri is nearly skating as perfect as Victor, and Kagome,' she thought turning to the female. She was keeping up, and doing the jumps flawlessly. 'She as close if not closer to a perfect copy as Yuri,' she thought in awe as the cousins skated together. 'Yuri's skating is strong like Victor's, but Kagome's show vulnerability and express a much deeper emotion. I can't put a name to it,' she thought in awe as Kagome began to go opposite of Yuri. When they ended , they were facing each other.

Yuuko began to cry covering her face. Kagome And Yuri looked over scared and concerned.

"YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AMAZING! THOse WErE PERFECT COPIES OF VICTOR!" She cheered ethusacially. Kagome and Yuri smiled to her happy. "Honestly I thought you'd be depressed," she said in awe.

"I was," Yuri nodded.

"We both were," Kagome said leaning on her cousin's arm.

"We both discovered being depressed gets pretty old," Yuri explains. "I lost my love for skating, and wanted it back. After hearing Kagome was going through depression as well. I thought if we copied Victor like we did in the old days. Though this time with Kagome's help. It would help us both," he explained.

"It did help me a bit," Kagome said quietly. Then three six year girls popped up in front of Yuuko, with a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"My girls, Axel, Lutz, and Loop, they are a lot bigger since the last time you saw them," Yuuko said as the set of triplets appeared. Kagome sighed quietly,and tapped his shoulder as she skated off. He knew she was going to change out of her white leotard, with a rose pink skirt, black leggings, and sheer black and white gloves.

Kagome left to allow her cousin to reconnect with his friends. She changed into some wind pants and a jacket. They were both red resembling a certain hanyou's outfit. She waited by the door for her cousin.

"Hey Yuri race back?" She asked curiously. Yuri at first looked hesitant, but agreed after she gave him the puppy dog eyes. They sprinted back, Kagome leaving Yuri in her dust.

"Holy crap, when did you get so fast?" Yuri asked gasping for breathe.

A sweat drop dripped from her forehead, 'When I had to run for my life from demons,.' She thought nervously in her head. They went inside, where Kagome went to take a bath in the hot springs.

Later….

She sat next to Yuri as he watched TV. She was reading a book on western fairy tales. She hopes to be a writer, to write her adventures in the past, and turn them into novels.

"Wow, Kags did you see that jump. No make that 2 jumps," he cheered

"Hm?" She asked looking up at the ice skating news cast. "Isn't that the jerk who called you a pig, and told you to retire?" She asked glaring at the 15 year old Russian skater.

"Yes," Yuri sighed with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"He can drop dead for all I care then," Kagome said returning to her book.

'Oh, so cold,' Yuri thought shivering at her cold tone.

Awhile later, Kagome was chilling on Yuri's bed as he stared at his posters of Victor Nikiforov. Ever since his return home, Kagome and Yuri have been glued at the hip. Only time they weren't together was when they sleep, bathroom, or bathed. But any other time they were together.

His phone then buzzed breaking the peaceful atmosphere.

"Huh,Nishigori?" Yuri asked confused.

"What did he want?" Kagome asked crawling over to see what the message was over Yuri's shoulder. When he opened the message, they both freaked out.

"WHAT!?" They screamed in sync at the YouTube video in the message. It was them skating together, with the title,[ Higurashi Kagome & Katsuki Yuri] Tried to Skate Victor's FS Program [Stay Close to Me]. What was worse, it went Viral.

"Look Yuri , Kagome, I am really Sorry," Nishigori said into the phone sounding guilty. "The girls uploaded it without us knowing, and it has gone Viral," he said into the phone. They could hear Yuuko screaming at her kids for doing this. At this point Kagome and Yuri have promptly fainted.

Meanwhile over in Russia, Yuri was watching the same video.

"What a clown, why doesn't he retire already?" he said snidely.

Victor was watching the same video of the cousins. He was very intrigued by them, and their take on his program.

A few days later

"Kagome, wake up," Yuri shook Kagome awake. She had fallen asleep beside him the night before. Yuri adored her, she was the little sister he never had. When he heard about Kagome's depression, he wanted nothing more than to rush to her side. She promptly ordered him not to, and focus on his studies.

Ever since he returned and reunited with her. He didn't want her out of his sight. She was helping him a bit in his stumper.

"Huh?" She asked groggily.

"Mom needs your help in the restaurant," he told her smiling.

"Ok," she said grogerly getting up, and heading to her room to change. Yuri merely smiled at how cute she can get. He hoped that one day, if a man came to whisk her away, he'd be worthy of her. He got up too , and went to shovel snow. 'Who was he kidding. No one is worthy of her,' he mentally sighed.

A little while later…..

"KAGS!" Kagome heard Yuri scream in shock.

"What the hell?" She asked nearly dropping her tray. She placed it down feeling Yuri's aura coming at her. He went to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Wow, Yuri , what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Vi…..c…..is...a.." He stammered to her.

"Huh?" She asked confused tilting her head.

He took a deep breath in before bellowing out, "VICTOR IS HERE, AND HE WANTS TO BE OUR NEW COACH!"

"WHAT!?" She screamed in shock, before fainting.

"AH, KAGOME! SOMEONE QUICK GET SOME WATER!" Yuri panicked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yuri! On Ice and Inuyasha

Chapter 2

Kagome and Yuri were sitting beside each other, watching Victor passed out on the floor.

"Ok, I get why he wants to be your coach. But why me?" Kagome asked confused.

Yuri went to comment but was stopped by a loud voice, belonging to Minako.

"And why is he passed out on the floor in one of the Inns robes?" She screamed in a panic.

"Well, he took a dip in the hot springs, ate some dinner, and fell asleep right there," he explained.

"It's all over the news in Russia. They are saying he's taking the next season off to consider the future of his career. But what's really interesting is the reason. He saw the video of you two skating his routine. He was so inspired by your performances. That he decided to become your coach," she explained to them. Yuri and Kagome both had mirrored shocked looks. "That's why he's here to make you both his protégé," she finished.

They then heard Victor sneeze as he held his poodle, Makkachin. He sat up hugging Makkachin to his chest.

"He's awake," Yuri whispered in shock, with Kagome and Minako sitting beside him, Kagome in the middle, sharing the same look.

"Is there more food around here? I am starving," he said grogirly.

"You just ate," Kagome whispered in shock.

"Yes, we have lots of food. What would you like?" Yuri asked nervously panicking.

"What's your favorite food Yuri, Kagome? If I am going to be your guys's coach. I will need to know these things," he said smiling to them. They glanced at each other, and raised their hands.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Kagome and Yuri said simultaneously.

A few minutes later….

"Wow, this looks amazing," Victor cheered.

"This is our specialty, The Pork Cutlet bowl," aunty/yuri's mom said to him pleased. After Victor took his first bite, he cheered. He began scarfing it down.

"Glad you like it," Yuri said nervously happy. Kagome just had a pout on her face, for she lost their duel.

"The rule was that he could only eat it after winning competitions, because he gains weight so fast," Minako explained.

"Really? Tell me have you had a Pork Cutlet Bowl recently?" Victor asked Yuri.

"Sure, it's my favorite food. So I eat them all the time," Yuri said with a smile.

"But you haven't won anything recently," Victor said shattering Yuri's good mood like glass. "There is not a lot I can do for you until you get rid of that piggy belly and love handles," he said gesturing to Yuri's gut. "You need to work on getting rid of those love handles. We need to get you back to your weight back to what it was at last years Prix Final at least. For I can't coach you ," he said looking at Yuri. "Why don't you lay off the Pork Cutlet Bowls. Ok little piggy?" Victor asked smiling . Yuri stepped back looking mortified and a tad hurt. "As for you," he said turning to Kagome. She looked a bit worried and slightly scared of what is about to be said. "Your in perfect shape , you I can coach," he said, smiling joyously. "What's your favorite food?" He asked curiously.

"Oden," she said beaming thinking about it. "And Yuri you can start drinking my herbal tea to help lose that weight," she beamed over her shoulder to Yuri.

'Kags I know your heart is in the right place, but that felt like an insult,' Yuri mentally cried.

"Hey ,why are there so many boxes?" Yuri's sister asked curiously.

"Boxes?" Kagome asked confused.

"Think you can take them to my room ,where I will be staying?" Victor asked waving his hand.

"Say what now?" Kagome, Yuri , and Minako asked in sync.

Awhile later….

Kagome was walking to Victors room to help him move in. When Yuri burst through the doors blushing like crazy.

"Yuri, you ok?" She asked confused.

"Hey, why did you run away?" Victor asked confused.

"Leg cramp," he said to them. 'I can't handle being this close to him,' Yuri thought panicking.

Kagome though had a slight gleam in her eyes at that look on her cousin's . Her cousin was attracted to their coach. Kagome could already hear the wedding bells.

Later that night…..

"Hey Yuri, Kagome, let's have a slumber party. Come on open up, it's a perfect way to get to know each other," Victor said knocking on Yuri's door. Kagome was helping him keep Victor out of his room. Kagome noticed the posters on his walls and quickly took them down. Hiding them in a box in the closet. Yuri then let Victor into the room after that, and Victor came in beaming with joy.

"Let's get this slumber party started," he winked happily. They had a slumber party that was extremely awkward. Kagome saw Yuri talk and act like a bumbling idiot. She was silently giggling at him, but felt sorry for him.

Kagome slept in Yuri's bed because her cousin could not sleep at all that night. Not with Victor sleeping on the floor beside his bed.

In the morning….

Kagome first woke to her cousin's zombie like appearance. She screamed in shock, before realizing it was Yuri.

"Yuri, what the hell happened to you?" she cried in shock and horror. Surprisingly this didn't wake up Victor.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night," he said in an exhausted tone.

"That's it, I am going to make my special tea for you," she said stubbornly. She patted his cheek to wake him up a bit, but really she was using her powers to give him some energy.

Yuri nodded tiredly and felt a bit more refreshed. He loved Kagome's tea. It always energized and woke him up better than any coffee or energy drinks.

Kagome skipped out towards the kitchen, intending on preparing the tea.

Visitor awoke shortly after looking around tiredly. "Where did Kagome go?" He asked Yuri curiously, his kimono falling off his shoulders a bit. Yuri nervously flustered and stumbled over his words to find a response.

"She is making her special tea," he nervously answered.

"Special tea, huh? I want to try some," he cheered getting up and racing downstairs. With his poodle nipping at his heels all the way. Yuri just sat there trying to process what had just happened.

Yuri quickly jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. There Kagome was pouring a glass of tea for everyone.

"Ah, Yuri, here you go," she beamed handing him one of the cups. He nodded drinking it slowly. He could feel his energy returning already. She then handed a glass to Victor.

"Kagome's tea is wonderful for waking you up restoring your energy," Yuri smiled as he drank his tea.

"Not to mention, its all natural herbs, no preservatives. So you won't be guilty drinking it," Kagome smiled drinking her tea.

Victor sniffed the tea curiously, then hesitantly took a sip. When the tea hit his taste buds and down his throat, it was amazing. He felt fantastic, energized, it was amazing. "Amazing," he cheered chugging the tea happily. "Ever thought selling this?" He asked her curiously.

"No, I don't think so," she smiled kindly to him. "I am going to get dressed," she told Yuri, getting up and leaving. He nodded, and began cleaning up. It's an unspoken rule between them. When she makes something, he cleans up.

Victor observed the duos dynamic. If he didn't know any better, he'd think they were brother and sister.

Later…

They were running to the ice rink. Well Yuri and Kagome were running. Victor was riding on his bike followed by his poodle. Kagome was keeping up fine, but Yuri was really struggling. When they arrived, Kagome was making sure Yuri was ok. Who was keeled over gasping for breathe.

"Kagome, lets go," Victor told her smiling. She nodded taking off her sweats and jacket. She was wearing the same outfit from the video.

"Ok Kagome, I want you to just skate to my free program. The one you did in the video. After skating with you, I will have a better understanding of your skills," he explained to her.

"Ok," she nodded beginning to skate. She could see Yuri talking to Nishigori, but couldn't hear them. She lost herself in the music. Just skating with the flow of it. Victor skated with her, wondering how no one scouted her before. Sure her form wasn't flawless, but she was unreal on the ice. Unlike her cousin, Kagome was built strongly, and landed her jumps perfectly. Though she struggles a bit with complicated step sequences. Victor looked over to Yuri, who was watching Victor intently.

"Remember your not stepping foot in this rink till you drop some weight , little piggy," he called smiling at Yuri.

'His pep talk could some work though,' Yuri thought with a sweat drop. He looked to Kagome as she skated fluently. He would never get tired of watching her skate.

"Maybe he was looking for an excuse to take a break," Minako said to them as Yuri catches his breathe.

"Please don't say that," Yuri said gasping.

"Though it might be true . Please don't," Kagome sighed stretching at the ballet bar.

"Listen you want to skate again, don't you?" Minako asked Yuri.

"Yes of course I do," he said scared.

"The your going to need all the help you can get. Now let's burn off some of that fat, Shall we," Minako cheered doing an arabesque.

"Ok," they said in sync, a bit scared of her excitement. They began to work out again in the ballet sttudio.

The next day they were running up steps in front of the ninja house, doing grape vines, and single leg jumps on a bench.

"So, do you have feelings for Minako?" Victor asked casually to Yuri.

"No, no, no ," Yuri quickly denied panicking a bit.

"Do either of you have a current lover?" He asked directing this question to both of them.

"No," Yuri said confused. At the same time Kagome said no, but more coldly.

"Any Ex-lovers?" He asked excitedly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Yuri said shyly.

'Translation:NONE,' Kagome said mentally. "Yes," she answered bluntly.

"Really?" Victor asked excitedly.

"Huh," Yuri gasped in shock. 'I don't know if I should be upset over the fact that she has actually dated a guy, or she has more experience than me,' Yuri thought in shock.

"Yup, but just one though. Sure there were some guys that won't take a hint, but yup just one," Kagome shrugged going back to her jumps. She stopped when Yuri put his hands on her shoulders.

"Names, and details," Yuri demanded getting a demon look in his eyes.

"Uh, his name was Inuyasha. Sure he was brash, impulsive, short tempered and reckless. He still did everything he could do to protect me and care for me. Though he could stand to not get jealous so much. I can't count how many times he has gotten into fights with Koga, because he was flirting with me. Really did he think I would go with him, because he called me his women. Pot meet kettle, He's the one sneaking off to see Kikyo when he could," she suddenly ragged with a fiery dark aura around her.

"I don't think we should of asked," Victor said scared, with Yuri nodding along with him shocked.

The dog barking broke the awkwardness atmosphere. They all turned to the poodle barking at a castle.

"Hey, what's that big building over there?"Victor asked curiously.

"People call it Hatsetsu castle, but inside it's really a ninja house," Yuri explained in a secretive voice.

"Really?" Victor asked sounding excited.

"Yup." Kagome beamed.

"No way ," he got more excited. He had them take a picture of him with his poodle in front of the castle. Kagome was giggling the whole time.

The next week was filled with paparazzi, and working out. Kagome worked out with Yuri to help him get back to shape.

"Hey Kags, why don't you go practice with Victor, I can run on my own today," Yuri smiled that morning.

"You sure?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Yes," he beamed to her.

"Ok," she nodded grabbing her bag as she jogged to the ice rink. As usual it was crawling with paparazzi and fans. Kagome just walked in when Victor came out to greet her. She was putting on her skates listening to some music. Yuuko was beaming at her new outfit. She was wearing a red leotard with a black skirt, black leggings, and fingerless gloves. It was a gift from her mother, as a Congratulations gift.

"Ok Kagome, you are brand new to the skating scene. So we will do a program that will shock everyone," Victor explained to her. She nodded along listening closely. He hit a button on a remote. The music from Swan Lake began to play.

"As I watch you skate, and from what the others have told me. Your skating is never the same emotion for every song. That's what I like about you. You keep everyone on their toes. So we are doing Swan Lake, to show your transformation from a swan into a princess," Victor explained to her. She simply nodded along with him. "Ok watch me, then I will teach it to you," he instructed. She stood off to the side and watched. The dance was beautiful, it grew in intensity till the end. He was expecting a quad from her. He has seen her do it many times. She had a 90% success rate of landing them.

Afterwards he began to teach her the program. After hours of grueling and intense practicing. She went to get a drink and came to an aggravating sight. The punk from Russia is in her cousin's face.

"There was no point in training a cry baby like you," he said snidely and maliciously. Kagome got a dark look in her eye. No one messed with her family.

He shut up when a skating blade came centimeters in front of his face ,as it zipped by hitting the wall. He looked terrified for a few seconds, and then looked pissed. He turned to the person that had thrown the blade, to yell at them.

When he caught sight of a very angry Kagome, he quickly shut his mouth.

"Now would you care to repeat what you said to my cousin? Huh, Kitten?" She asked in a very angry tone.

All the Russian skater thought to see her before he was, 'She reminds me of an angry tigress'. Then he registered what she just called him.

"What did you just call me?" He screamed about to get in her face. He realized she is his height, if not shorter.

"Kitten," she said coldly, not backing down. "Look I don't know what your relationship is with **my coach**," she put heavy emphasis on my coach. She could see him getting more angry by the second.

"YOUR COACH!" He yelled enraged.

"You can go talk to him if you'd like," she said walking back into the rink. Yuri just stood there with a smirk on his face. Watching his little cousin shut down and handle the Russian punk.

"Also remember we didn't ask him to coach us. He came here all on his own," Yuri explained following Kagome into the rink. The Russian skater followed them, grumbling the whole time.

They walked in on Victor working on a different peace.

"I recognize those were for the Short Program he was choreographing for next season." Russian Yuri explained leaning on the side of the rink.

"What?" Yuri asked shocked beside him. Kagome only had a sad look on her face as she watched her coach skate.

"Before he came here Victor was already putting together programs together for next season. But he was really torn about it," the Russian yuri explained.

"Why?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Because surprising gets the audience was always what he cared about most. For years the skating worked idolized him. But now no matter what he does, no one is surprised anymore. He knows this, and it really eats at him," Kagome said leaning on the wall.

"How would you know that?" the Russian skater asked angry at her.

"Because he told me that earlier, Kitten," she shrugged still watching.

"I told you to never call me that," he raged at her.

"When you stop reminding me of one, I will," she shrugged. "Back to Victor, he doesn't feel inspired anymore," Kagome said sadly.

"Without inspiration your good as dead," Russian skater stated eyeing Kagome scrutinizing. Yuri was busy watching Victor with wide eyes and shock. "I wonder if he will let me use his program. If he's going to take the next season off. If he'll give me a chance, know I can surprise the audience. I am going to make my debut as a senior, and win the Grand Prix Final. But I need Victor's help to do it," Russian skater explained with conviction in his tone.

"Wow, your confident," Yuri said shocked. While he said this, the Russian skater was leaning back taking a deep breathe.

"Hey Victor got time for a little chat," the Russian skater yelled.

"Oh Yuri ,I didn't know you were here. I am surprised Yakov let you come. You need something?" Victor asked cheerfully. The Russian Yuri gave him a serious ticked off face. "Oh that's not a happy face. Let me guess, I forgot to do something I said I would do ," he said cheerfully.

A long explanation later…

"Yeah, now I remember, it totally slipped my mind. You know how something's slipped my mind sometimes," Victor said cheerfully.

"I can already tell this will take awhile. If you don't mind coach?" Kagome asked. He gestured for her to continue into the ice rink to do some warm ups. When she looked over she saw the Yuris look defeated and Victor excited. He then turned to Kagome, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Oh yeah Gome, You will be performing as well. It will be your debut," he called to her.

"Ok?" Kagome asked a bit confused. She skated over to them curious about what is going on.

"No matter what, I will remain Gome's coach," Victor instructed them.

'Gome?' Yuri thought confused.

"Why?" The Russian Yuri yelled enraged.

"She is brand new to the skating world, and I can really surprise the audience with her," he instructed.

"Fine," he grumbled annoyed.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked confused. Her cousin explained that he and the other Yuri are going to compete with each other. The winner can order Victor to do anything they wanted. Kagome just shook her head in defeat at their antics.

A little while later….

"This place is a real hovel," the Russian Yuri said. "So where is my room?" He ordered.

"Wait your staying here?" Yuri yelled out in surprise.

"No way, I am letting you have Victor all to yourself all the time, fattso. So I am staying here," Russian Yuri said annoyed. Kagome looked up from the book she was reading to smirk at him.

"If I say no, is there any chance you will leave Kitty?" Kagome asked teasing him a bit.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled at her enraged.

"You should really try the hot springs it's just divine," Victor suggested sitting beside Kagome.

"I am not taking a bath with other people. So goodnight," he yelled slamming the door shut. They then heard a loud growl behind the door. Yuri saw Kagome count down from 3 with her fingers. When she reached zero, the door swung open again.

"I want food and a bath," the Russian Yuri demanded. Then he was hit by a book in the face. The force of it knocked him over.

"There better be a please in there Kitty," Kagome ordered, standing up glaring down at him. While he was recovering from the hit by the book, Kagome turned to Yuri. "I'm hitting the hot springs," she smiled.

"Ok," he nodded a bit scared, as Kagome walked out, making sure to step on the Russian Yuri on her way out. He grunted in pain and grumbled profanities as the door shut.

"So you two are close eh?" Victor asked Yuri, watching the interaction.

"Yeah, she's the little sister I never had. After I found out she was in depression. I almost rushed here immediately. She, of course, screamed at me telling me that I needed to focus on skating. When I got back, she hasn't left my side for long. Well I am no different, I don't like her being out of my sight for long," Yuri shrugged. He remembered the day Kagome called him after a nightmare, and he calmed her down. Unknown to them the other Yuri was listening intently into the conversation.

"Mind if I asked what happened?" Victor asked curiously.

"Her friends and boyfriend all died over a year ago. She was 15 years old," he explained with a serious look in his eyes. Victor and the Russian Yuri looked at him with wide eyes.

The Russian Yuri was thinking about it and felt sorry for her a bit. He couldn't imagine that happening to him. He remembers seeing her in the video with the pig. She is a very skilled skater, like Victor, he is surprised no one has ever scouted her before. Though that was her imitating Victor, he hasn't seen her actually skate before. He would never admit it aloud ,but he was looking forward to it. He thought as he took his bath.

Kagome was in her bath thinking about the past. It still hurts to think of it, but it's getting easier. She remembered all the times Sango and her would soak in the hot springs. She began to cry, missing her best friend so much. Kagome got out and got dressed. As she was walking back looking depressed, she ran into her cousin, Yuri. He looked equally as depressed as her.

"Skating RInk?" They asked each other in sync. They grabbed their bags and ran to the rink. They didn't do much, just skated around. It was there only way to feel any better ,was to just skate.

The next morning...

That morning Kagome tease the Russian Yuri with his new nickname, Yurio. They all went to the rink together. Kagome had gotten ready before either of the boys, and entered the rink. Victor was there waiting.

"Kagome, you are not allowed to skate your short program in front of the Yuris. Not until the hot springs tournament,"Victor ordered her. Kagome looked up shocked at his order. She didn't understand why. "Your an a mystery to everyone, all except Yuuko, Minako, and your cousin Yuri. Which will be a challenge for you. Surprise all of them in a week. Got it?" He asked smiling down at her. She nodded now understanding him a bit, but why the other Yuri.

'He likes surprising the audience all the time. So if I surprise those that have already seen me skate as me,' she thought understanding him now. She nodded in agreement, smiling mischievously, that mirrored her coach's.

"Unlike the boys, I am ordering your costume. So tell me a bit about yourself. Like where you lived before moving here?" He asked curiously.

"Well I lived in Tokyo on a shrine with my grandpa, mom, and little brother Souta," She described.

"Oh, a shrine," he said interested and making an O face.

"Yeah, I was the priestess of the shrine. Though I scared my brother sometimes when I was practicing my archery," she giggled remembering that moment.

"Oh….. you can do archery?" He asked even more excited. She nodded giggling at his expression. She proceeded to tell him about all the legends of the Shikon Jewel, the Bone Eaters Well, and the Sacred Tree. He ate it all up, inthralld in her stories. While they waited for the boys to get ready.

Victor could now see a lot of programs that will look wonderful , because of these stories.

"Uh Victor?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Yes, little Miko," he said endearing to her. He was starting to see her as sister he never got to have.

"Can I make a suggestion for the colors of my costume?" She asked earnestly. She went over and whispered her idea in his ear. His eyes widened, and began to slightly sparkle.

"Yes," he cheered.

Both Yuri's heard his cheer and looked at each other confused. When they got onto the ice. They saw Victor talking to her excitedly.

"Then maybe we should do," He stopped mid-sentence when he spotted the boys. Kagome turned around to see the boys. She skated over to stand beside the stereo.

"Ok, Little Miko can you get me a drink, please?" Victor asked. She nodded and skated past the confused boys as they stare after her.

'Little Miko?' They both mentally asked in sync. Kagome knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to keep them separate from each other. Her program was completely different than theirs. Also after talking so much, he was indeed thirsty. She waited until 5 minutes after the music ended. She walked back into the rink.

"If I win you are coming back to Russia with me, and your going to be my coach," Yurio ordered him. "Do you accept those terms?" He yelled at him.

"I do," he nodded, and Yurio began to smile. "But Little Miko will be coming too," he told him smiling towards the ravenette. Yurio merely nodded understanding, Victor did say yesterday. He would remain Kagome's coach no matter what.

Yuri looked on terrified at the prospect. If he lost he'd not only loose Victor as a coach , but Kagome too.

"Well, what do you want from me? If you win, what will be your reward?" Victor asked curiously to Yuri, taking the drink from Kagome.

"I want to eat with you," he whispered. Kagome looked at him confused as did Victor. "I want to eat Pork Cutlet Bowls," he continued. " I want to keep on winning and eating Pork Cutlet Bowls with you and Kags. So I will skate to Eros, and I will give it all the Eros I got in me," he yelled out. Kagome beamed skating over to him, and giving him a hug. She knew that fire was in there, this is what it took to get it out of him. The prospect of losing Victor, and herself.

"Good, that's what I want to hear," Victor beamed.

A/N Thank you to everyone for their reviews, and support. You guys are the best. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yuri! On Ice and Inuyasha

Ch 3

Kagome stood beside Yuuko and the boys, watching as Victor stood on the ice.

"First is Yurio's program ,On Love Agape," Victor told them as the music started. He ice skated smoothly and elegantly. "Agapa, unconditional love, like Gods love, or a parents love. Infant, self-sacrificing, uncalculated," he explained as he skated.

'Oh man this is a tough routine. Victor can pull it off beautifully, but can Yurio pull it off?' Yuri asked mentally.

"Something like that, what do you think?" Victor asked smiling as the music ended.

"Got it no problem," Yurio said confidently. Kagome and Yuri looked at him shocked at his confidence.

"Wow, that was beautiful," Yuuko said beside Kagome clapping in awe.

"Hey who said this chick could watch?" Yurio asked annoyed.

"Oh this is Yuuko, she is one of the workers of the skating rink," Yuri introduced.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted your practice. But it was just so wonderful. Sorry," she apologized.

"Don't worry, you did nothing wrong," Kagome smiled kindly to her. Then sent a pointed look at Yurio, who hmphed at the look.

"Yuri, the next ones yours. So pay attention," Victor called over to them.

"Yeah, right," he called back nervously. 'A program choreographed just for me, created by victor himself,' Yuri thought excitedly.

"Little Miko, if you could please?" Victor asked. Kagome merely pressed the button on the remote as a response to his request. "This is On Love Eros," Victor described starting to dance very sexiually. When he smiled flirtatiously at them. Yuuko got a major nosebleed from it and fell backwards. They all 3 looked at her in a panic and alarm. Yurio caught her and had her head on his lap.

"Uh, help over here,"Yurio called in a panic.

"Yuuko, can you hear me?" Kagome called fanning her with her towel. While Yuri watched Victor in shock and fear. Yuuko finally came back to life after the song ended, and Kagome pleasured point her. It seemed to revive her just fine. Kagome handed her towel that was wrapped around her neck, to clean off the blood.

"Well, what do you think?" Victor asked curiously.

Yuri looked around himself in a panic and nervousness. "I think it was very Eros," he said stiffly. Kagome was giggling at his antics.

"I know, right?" Victor said confidently. "Now composinitio , What quads can you land?" Victor asked curiously .

"I can do the Toe loop and the cell, but I've never landed them in competition. Uh... but I think I should give it a shot. What do you think Victor?" Yuri asked nervously.

"Just stick with working on your fundamentals for now. I will work with Yurio first," Victor declared.

Kagome watched as victor dissed Yuri complete;y. She sighed as she saw her cousin struggle with answering , what Eros meant to him.

"Hey Little Miko," victor called looking over to Kagome. This caused Yuri to look over to her as well.

"Yes?" She asked sounding bored. Yuri swetdropped in front of his forehead, to her obvious boredom.

"When I say Eros, what is it to you?" He asked smiling to her.

"Whenever, Inuyasha was shirtless or whenever I fight with my bow and arrows with him," she answered shortly.

"What?!" Both Yuris asked in shock to her answer.

"See, she gets it,"Victor beamed. Then Victor got really close to Yuri's face. Kagome began to blush uncontrollable at the scene they displayed. She couldn't even imagine what was going through Yuri's head. 'Probably freaking out', she thought fondly.

"Hey, your supposed to be teaching me. Not chatting with the piggy," Yurio called angry.

"Ok, Little Miko go for a run. Then we will work on your program when I am done with Yurio," he called to her. She nodded in agreement, and turned to leave the ice rink. Unlike her cousin, and Yurio, Kagome ran through the woods. It gave her more challenges and it was just so much more peaceful out there.

The day went by, while Kagome worked out a bit around the woods. She came back in the evening.

She walked in to Victor saying, "Now on to the temple."

"To the temple?" She asked confused skating onto the rank.

"Oh perfect timing Little Miko. After the temple, ask Little Miko about agapa," Victor said smiling.

"Why?" Yurio asked confused.

"Kagome is a Miko, so she above anyone understands Agapa. Ask her for advice," he smiled.

"No way," he said more confused and starting at Kagome in a completely new light.

"Anyway, out Yurio. No one is allowed to see Little Miko's program until the day of hot springs competitions," Victor ordered him. He promptly shoved him out the door locking it behind him. Yurio stood there for a few minutes in shock.

"Now Little Miko, let's start with practicing your jumps," Victor called with in the rink. Kagome stood there completely confused on what just happened.

"Which ones?" She asked smiling at him.

"Your Quads, the Cell Cow, and Toe Flip. I have seen you land them almost every time. So I will put them in your program. How about one in the middle, and one towards the end?" He asked her curiously.

"Yeah," she nodded happily. Preparing to practice her short program.

Later that night, Kagome was soaking in her bath.

"Man that was rough," she sighed deeply. She remembered what happened, when she came back.

Flashback

"Kagome," Yurio called sprinting to her. "Tell me what Agapa is?" He begged looking terrible.

"Uh, well that's easy. Who do you love unconditionally. It's not like Eros, where you're confident and physical. It's almost sinful in a way. But Agapa is a form of vulnerability, and more emotional. It's basically the purest of love. So who in your life have you loved so much as a child? That's when your love is the purest," she smiled kindly.

Yurio looked dumbstruck. She just explained it perfectly, but he couldn't think of anything.

End flashback

She thought that look of dumbstruck and confusion was adorable. She giggled as she soaked in her bath.

At dinner, she and Victor ate some Oden happily. The boys hadn't touched their food looking to be both in pain. She was becoming worried for them and was planning on force feeding them soon.

"Pork cutlet bowls, that's it ! That's what Eros is to me," Yurri suddenly cheered. They all stared at him confused and dumbstruck. Kagome just shook her head with a small smile. "Wow, I am an idiot. Forget I said anything," he suddenly said sounding heartbroken and embarrassed.

"Its ok, we can go with that. It's unique at least," Victor said laughing.

"Pork cutlet Bowls, really?" Yurio asked slyly. Yuri then burst out running and crying out of the room.

"PORK CUTLET BOWLS?! DID I REALLY SAY THAT?! I AM GOING TO CRAWL UNDER A ROCK AND DIE !" Yuri screamed running away by the beach. He was being chased by Victors poodle and Kagome.

"NO YURI, " Kagome screamed chasing after him.

The rest of the week was them working out and preparing for the contest.

Yuri and Yurio tried multiple times to see Kagome's practice. But they couldn't, do to the Triplets blocking them.

"Right the waterfall," Victor called one day.

"What now?" Yurio asked distressed.

Now they were sitting under the waterfall,Kagome, Yuri, and Yurio. The boys were struggling, but Kagome looked relaxed as evet.

"I am going to kill him," Yurio growled beside her.

"Please don't complain. I am trying to meditate," she said now sitting down in a meditative position.

"Is she human?" Yurio asked with terrified eyes and tone.

"I honestly don't know ," Yuri said equally as terrified.

"Besides who believes in conditional love anyway?" Yurio asked harshly. Then he got very quiet all of a sudden.

"Yurio," Kagome called worriedly. She pulled him out of the waterfall by his wrist. Yurio looked at her shocked. He looked very vulnerable at that exact moment. "You ok?" She asked concerned moving her free hand to his cheek gently.

"Yeah," he said having a slight sniffle and very innocently.

'Wow, I have never seen him so vulnerable,' Yuri thought worried.

"Hey where's Victor?" He asked holding Kagome's hand tightly. Kagome had already removed her hand from his cheek.

"Oh he went to Nagahama Ramen, to eat," Yurri answered .

"Yeah, We are going too," he yelled determined.

"What?" The cousins yelled confused and alarmed.

The next day, Kagome got to sleep in. Do to the fact her practice isn't till the evening.

"Hey Yurri, where is Kagome?" Yurio asked looking around as they ran.

"Oh her practice isn't till this evening. So she is sleeping in today," Yurri beamed happily and oblivious.

"Huh," Yurio said sounding disappointed. He has been thinking a lot about what she had said. He wanted to tell her he figured out what Agapa meant. 'Oh well she will see it at the HotSprings contest,' he thought shrugging. Yuri looked at him confused, but did not think much on it.

"I can't believe he hasn't shown up yet," Yuri said tightening his skate.

"They said he was drinking till dawn. Stupid," Yurio stated, standing up finished with his skates on.

"Uh… Yurio," Yuri called nervously.

"Yeah, what's up?" Yurio called back.

"Will you teach me how to land a Quad Cell Cow, please," he begged,

"Fine, but you need to answer a few questions for me," Yurio agreed. Yuri quickly nodded, just happy he will finally learn to land his Quad Cell Cow.

"Ok, Pork cutlet bowl, watch," Yurio explained showing him how to land it.

"Got it," Yuri nodded nervously going to try it. He fell but, git up and tried again.

"Before you try again. I have a question," Yurio called to him.

"What's up?" Yuri asked stretching out his arms.

"What is your cousin's taste, like in jewelry and such?" Yurio asked confidently.

"Huh?" Yuri asked confused and shocked.

"Well," he called annoyed and aggravated.

"Oh, uh, Kags has always liked the simpler things. As long as it looks like you put real thought into it," Yuri explained going into another Quad Cell Cow. He fell again but landed for a few seconds. Yurio nodded, and watched Yuri try again.

"You really suck Pork Cutlet bowl. I will show you one more time, ok?" Yurio asked aggravated.

"Hey, Sorry I'm late," Victor called entering the rink. The boys both looked to him alarmed. "Hey, what were you practicing just now?" Victor called curiously.

'Let's just play this cool,' Yuri thought as they skated apart. They continued to practice. Yuri was struggling with finding the core of his program.

That night at dinner….

"So what are you all going to wear?" Minako asked them sounding drunk.

"I don't have anything," Yuri said with his mouth full.

"I didn't bring anything with me," Yurio said with aggravation. Kagome was sitting beside him and shrugged in response.

"Don't worry I got you. I had all my past costumes shipped here from Russia. Little Miko's costume will be arriving with it," Victor smiled. They walked outside to see a mountain of luggage. Kagome's mouth dropped at the site of it. While Yuri went on full blown fanboy over them.

The boys were looking through it to find something to wear for their programs.

"Did he really wear all this crap?" Yurio asked annoyed, showing Kagome a costume.

"Oh he wore this in the Prix Finals," Yurri gushed over a costume.

"Hey don't pick anything flashier than me," Yurio called aggravated to him.

"Little Miko, here's yours," Victor said handing her a white box. She squealed happily. Taking the box and peeking at its contents.

"Hey isn't this the costume you wore to Junior championship," yurri gushed over a costume.

"Yeah, I had long hair back then. It was made to suggest both male and female," Victor explained. Handing Kagome her new skates he bought. They were pure white, with sparkles in the material.

"I want this one, if that's ok," he gushed hugging the costume to his chest.

They went to their rooms. Well Yuri left for Minako's place, after telling Lagome goodnight. Before Kagome made it to her bedroom, Yurio stopped her.

"Hey Kagome," he called running down the hall.

"Yeah?" She asked looking at him brightly.

"Uh, I got you something, to thank you for helping me," he said nervously, but trying to hide it under aloofness. He handed her a small white box. She opened it delicately and found a simple charm bracelet. It had the symbol for love, a tigers head, and a swan. She beamed loving it instantly at its simplistic and cute design. She glomped him with a huge hug.

"Thank you Kitty," she cried joyously. Yurio glared at her when she called him by that idiotic nickname, but smiled returning her hug.

"No, thank you, Kagome," he whispered returning the hug. Victor was around the corner watching them closely. He smiled softly, seeing the duo together. Then he had a mischievous look in his eyes, as a plan formed in his head.

The next day….

Kagome was getting ready to perform. She was opening for the boys completion. It was to introduce her to the Skating circuit. So she was not allowed to go out there until it was time for her to go on.

"Kagome, your up," Yuuko called walking into the girls locker room. Kagome nodded taking off her jacket. She was wearing a pink dress that had short flowing skirt, an A line waist, a sweetheart neckline, and ball like sleeves on her shoulders. Her hair was in a tight bun, a silver and pink sparkly tiara sitting on her head. All over the dress was purple lines that swirled elegantly around her body. She wore translucent sparkly tights. On her hands was fingerless gloves that were transparent and sparkly. Her skates were pure white, the same pair gifted to her by Victor. Around her wrist was the charm bracelet she got from Yurio. She was inspired by the Shikon Jewel for her costume colors and design.

"Wow, Kagome you look gorgeous," she gushed over her. Kagome blushed at her compliment. "Come on your up," she cheered dragging her out. With a blushing and nervous Kagome behind had also grabbed her jacket.

"I wonder how she will look in her costume," Yurri asked looking around for his cousin.

"Probably like any other female ice skater..." Yurio trailed off spotting Kagome. He and Yuri's jaws dropped in shock. To them she looked gorgeous, a real lif princess.

"Before the contest, Kagome Higurashi will be skating a short choreographed by Victor Nikiforov. This is her first ever ice skating performance. She will be skating to Swan Lake," the announcer said into the microphone.

As the music started Kagome began to skate. It was soft and pure like the music. 'The time before I fell down the well, life was so pure and joyous, I was innocent,' she thought as she felt the emotions of that time. As the music intensified. So did her skating, she did a double axel. 'The time I spent with my friends hunting the shards. When I was with him,' she thought joyously and sad at the same time. When the music was building up to the climax, she did her Quad Cell, then a triple combo. She then began to dance sadly as she felt the heartache of missing them all.

In the audience, everyone was watching mesmerized by her skating, and the raw emotion it held. Many people were brought to tears by the end. The announcer had actually forgot to announce her moves, and commentary. When she did her Quad, everyone gasped in shock.

Yuri watched his cousin in awe struck by her performance. He had never seen her skate like this before.

The other Yuri was in awe as well. He had his eyes wide as saucers, and a blush on his cheeks. She was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen grace the ice. She was graceful as a Swan, flowing like water, and her emotions were so intense it was intoxicating. When she did her Quad, his jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe she could do Quads. While her older cousin struggled with jumps, she excelled in them. Suddenly a feeling of longing to join her on the ice overtook him. To skate beside her and comfort her when she became melancholy.

Victor now watched her performance intently. Preening in the surprise of the audience, being so enthralled that even the commentator forgot to speak.

'Well done Little Miko , you have surpassed my expectations. Well done,' he beamed as Kagome finished her program kneeling on the ice facing down and hugging herself. The audience was stunned into silence for a minute. Then the crowd erupted in thunderous applause and cheers. Kagome beamed to her coach as they cheered for her. He gestured for her to bow, beaming with pride.

"That was Kagome Higurashi skating to Swan Lake. Let it be known we have witnessed a star being born!," the announcer shouted in awe and excitement. She curtsies, and waved to them all as they cheered. Yurio's eyes widened when he spotted the charm bracelet he got her yesterday. She skated off to be met by Victor giving her a huge hug.

"прекрасная работа" he whispered. She nodded in gratitude and joy. Yurio rushed over and gave her a big hug when Victor let her go. She stood there shocked at his gesture. Yurio's eyes widened at what he did and quickly let her go.

"You did good," he said patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks," she smiled kindly.

"That was gorgeous Kags," Yuri grinned coming to give her a hug. Then handed her, her jacket.

"Thanks cuz," she beamed returning the hug. Then putting on the jacket "And thank you KItty," she beamed.

"Your welcome," he said looking awkward and embarrassed. He took off his jacket to reveal his sparkly silver outfit.

"Wow, you look great," she beamed.

"Uh, blagodaryu vas," he said as he went on to the ice .

Kagome watched memorized by his performance. 'He found it,' she smiled watching his performance. She watched as he slowly became more frustrated.

'Come on Kitty,' she thought urgently.

'I am sorry Grandpa, and Kagome. I am to focus on the choreography. I am not feeling the Agape, ' he thought depressed. 'Damn it, just end already,' he thought depressed as he finished. The crowd cheered but he ignored it.

"Hey Kitty, you found your Agape," she cheered waving.

"Hey Yurio , that was your best performance so far. Come on, take a bow, " Victor cheered. Yurio did just that, and he skated over to them. Kagome greeted him with a hug. He was surprised at first, but quickly returned it just as tightly.

"You found it," she whispered.

"All thanks to you," he whispered back. Kagome let go of him and hand him a small leather pouch. He opened it, to find a leather bracelet, in the center was metal sculpture of a tigers head. On either side were Japanese symbols.

"They stand for strength and beauty. All like a tiger. Which you are on the ice," she explained happily. He blushed slightly, but smiled all the same.

"Thank you, but where did you buy it?" He asked inthralld.

"I made it, the tigers head was a charm, but besides that. I made it myself ," she said oblivious to the shocked faces of the skater in front of her.

'She made this by hand for me,' he said shocked. 'The only one to do something like this, would be Grandpa,' he beamed.

Yuri watched as his cousin and rival interact.

'She looks happy over there, more than she has in awhile,' he beamed. Then a dark thought entered his mind, 'oh god if I lose. That means Victor will go back with him to Russia. Taking Kags with them. I can't let that happen, I have to win, I have to, I have to.' Yuri continued to chant in his head starting at his feet.

"Hey Yuri , your up. You ready?" Victor went to ask. Kagome looked over concerned and was about to check on her cousin.

"Hey , Kagome, If you come to Russia. I have all these different sights that you must see," Yurio said pulling her attention back to him.

"We will see, but if I ever go to Russia. I will keep you to your word. Deal?" She asked raising her hand.

"Deal," he said grasping her hand tightly. She nodded once, and went to her cousin as he was about to step on the ice.

"Yuri," she called. He turned his head to her. He smiled seeing a bit of the sparkle she had as children return to her eyes.

"Yeah Kags?" He asked. She merely put her hand up to him. He nodded taking it and pulling her close to him. He put his forehead against hers. "You got this bro , I am not going anywhere," she whispered to him looking him in the eyes.

"I know Sis," he smiled letting her go as he was being announced. Yuri knew he must look nervous if Kags started calling him bro. It was a sort of comfort mechanism they had. Kagome stood by the entrance as he began his program.

She was shocked by how differently he moved now, it was Eros. She gasped in worry when he fell, but sighed when he got back up. At the end he was panting heavily and looking like a completely different person. As the crowd cheered Kagome skated to him and gave him a big hug.

"You did it Yuri!" She cheered happily. He hugged her back just as happy. They skated towards Victor beaming. He gave Yuri a big hug and whispered something.

"I do have one thing to ask you," Victor suddenly said in a serious tone.

"Ok sure," Yuri said cheerfully.

"What was with that pathetic triple," he began to lecture very fast. Yuri fell back in shock, and Kagome dropped to her knees trying to get him back to normal. She soon had to use pressure points to revive him.

Afterwards Kagome got off the rink. It was time for her cousin to take the podium and accept his win. It was his moment, not hers. She went to the locker room, and found her phone. She saw she had a message from an unknown number.

Kagome, I am going back to Russia. I may have lost here, but not in the final. See you later -Yuri

She smiled as she saved his contact to her phone, under the name Kitty, and his contact photo is a tiger. It looks like she made a new friend, that made her smile.

прекрасная работа: good job

blagodaryu vas: thank you

I git all of my translation and words from Google Translator.

A/N Thank you to everyone for their reviews and support. You guys are the best. Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yuri! On Ice and Inuyasha

Chapter 4

"Good job Little Miko, now about your Free Program. Since your new to the Skating Circuit. We will both decide on the music, and then I will choreograph it. But I want your opinions and ideas," Victor instructed her. She merely nodded in agreement, smiling brightly. "So you have any ideas?" He asked her curiously.

"Well I used to know some people who were skilled fighters. I loved to see them fight, because they looked so strong, fearless, and confident. Yeah, that's what I want my Free Program to be the same way," she said nervously. Victor looked at her in thought.

"It will certainly surprise the audience. Especially with your Short on deck, yeah let's do it,"he agreed excitedly. He then spotted the charm bracelet sitting on her wrist elegantly. She never took it off, and he found it interesting. "Let's run through your Short first," he instructed her. She nodded and went to position in the center of the ice.

"I am so sorry. I overslept ," Yuri yelled barging into the rink out of breathe.

"Hey Yuri, You're impressively late," Victor said smiling, but you could see he was angry. Yuri then slid into a doggy bow, begging for forgiveness at Victor's feet. Kagome giggled watching the scene play out.

"Ok, that's enough bowing let's practice," Victor clapped, as Kagome helped Yuri get back up. They nodded to him in agreement. Kagome moved back to her position and began to skate her Short.

Later that night…

"Really, he wants you to Sponsor your own Free Program?" Kagome asked as she lay in Yuri's bed reading a new text from her mom.

"Yeah, pick the music and help choreograph it," he sighed dejectedly.

"Don't sound o happy about it Yur," she said sarcastically. She then opened her text message window, with Yurio. Sending a selfie she took earlier and a message to him.

"It's not that, it's just my coaches have always picked my music and let them choreograph it too. So this is going to be hard," he whined leaning back in his chair looking at her.

"Hey it will be fine cuz. Besides you got me if you need it," she beamed looking to him.

"Yeah," he sighed sitting back up returning to his laptop. Kagome just shook her head, and then got a mischievous idea. She got up and jumped onto Yuri causing him to fall backwards. "What was that for Kags?" Yuri asked scared and grimacing in pain.

"Your being to serious and melancholy. Look, why don't you call your old coach from Detroit, or call Phichit? Not to mention don't you have that music, the one you had commissioned?" Kagome asked looking down at him, with a glint in her eyes.

"It's not that simple," Yuri protested childishly up at her.

"How is it not simple? It will only take a simple call, FaceTime, or just show Victor the music. It sounds pretty simple to me," Kagome insisted smirking at him.

"That's easy for you to say. Victor is picking your music and Choragraphing it for you," Yuri countered irritated.

"I am new to the Skating Circuit. So I don't know what is needed of me to win. When I get more experience, Victor is expecting me to pick my own music and choreograph my own programs too. You on the other hand, my dear cousin have been skating competitively much longer than I have. Not to mention you made it to the Grand Prix Finale last year. Completely different in appearance level," Kagome explained to him, as a Mother would to a child.

"But that doesn't mean I can do this," he whined stubbornly.

"Look Yuri, what is a major weakness when you compete?" Kagome sighed exasperated.

"My jumps?" He answered, though it sounded more like a question. She shook her head, her hair hitting his face. "What then?" He asked confused and pushing her hair away from his face.

"Confidence," Kagome stated kindly. Yuri then looked away sadly and dejectedly. "Yuri," she sighed touching his cheek and moving his face to meet her eyes. "Your a fantastic skater. You are able to win this thing. But you need to build up your confidence. Think about it, if your the one to help choreograph the program. You will be more confident in it, and know it better. This is a sort of confidence boost for you," Kagome explained the best she could. Yuri's eyes widen in shock and realization.

'She's right, if I help create it. I will be more confident in it,' he thought in wonder. 'When did she get so wise?' He mentally asked, his eyes and face morphing into adoration and pride. "Your right," he sighed.

"I usually am, so are you going to call your old coach?" She asked curiously.

"Tomorrow night, with Victor," he nodded in agreement. "Since Victor is going to only focus on your Free Program tomorrow," Yuri grumbled sadly.

"Well that's what you get for running late this morning," Kagome giggled hitting him in the face with a pillow.

"Hey," he called grabbing the pillow. Kagome giggled getting up running away from him. He got up with an evil glint in his eyes, and began chasing after her down the hall. "Revenge," he called mock evilly. You could hear the cousins laughing and chasing each other around the Inn.

In Russia….

"Huh, so Little Piggy is sponsoring his own Free Program?" Yurio asked reading the latest text from Kagome.

—Hey Kitty, I hope everything is great in Russia. Have u started on ur Free Program yet? I can't wait to see it. -Kagome

"What is she doing? Scouting the competition for her cousin? " he asked himself setting the selfie as her contact picture. "Still creating his own Free Program. Seems a bit ballsy for him," Yurio sighed.

"Yuri, is that why you went to Japan? To find yourself a girlfriend?" Mila asked leaning on his back. Yurio's face began to beat red as a Tomato. Then began to try to get the women off him.

"No, get off me Mila. You don't know what your talking about," he sated annoyed. "Your throwing yourself at me because you dumped that hockey player. Cuz I'm not interested," Yurio said annoyed. "I wouldn't want to risk getting killed by a jealous meat head to just go out with you," Yurio stated. Returning to his phone to text Kagome a response.

In response to his rudeness, she lifted him in the air, with him flailing around.

"Have I mentioned. I've been practicing my lifts lately ," She chirped happily.

"Put me down you hag," Yurio yelled enraged, trying to get down.

"Hey, I am only 3 years older than you," she whined cheerfully.

"What are you children up to?" Yakov asked annoyed, appearing out of free air.

"Oh….. Hello Coach Yakov," Mila greeted nervously still holding Yurio in the air.

"Are the both of you switching to partner skating?" Yakov asked sounding tired.

"No Coach Yakov," mila said nervously. Yurio was still flailing around, desperate to get down.

A little bit later Yurio began to practice his Short Program.

"Yuri seems different. Before he always complained when he had to practice," Milla said in awe and confusion.

"Yes, because he didn't have anyone challenge him in his bracket. He knew that, and it made him arrogant. Causing him not to work hard. I think after that face off with Yuri Katsuki was a wake up call for him. We may have a very interesting season ahead of us," Yakov said eyeing the bracelet on Yurio's wrist. He lightly kissed it with a soft look on his face. The coaches eyes widened as his student actions, as he began to practice his Short Program again.

"I wonder if that bracelet is from her?" Mila asked aloud curiously.

"Her who?" Yakov demanded.

"Oh I don't know her name. But Yuri has been texting a girl that is cousins to Japan's Yuri. She is also being coached by Victor," she hurriedly answered. He nodded in understanding and approval. Causing the female skater to sigh in relief.

'Kagome Higurashi, from what Yuri described. Mila has stiff competition this season,' he thought watching as Yurio skate. Lilia Leverette walked in as if she owned the place. She then inspected Yurio thoroughly.

"I am the one creating your free program," she told him. "Yes, you'll be more than a principle this season. Your going to be the prima ballerina," she said touching his cheek. "Well?" she asked.

"I want victory no matter the cost. If it means selling my body and soul to you," he said taking her hand from his face.

"Good, pack your bags. We have a great deal of work to do. So you will be staying with me ," she told them. Yurio and Yakov looked shocked. "You too Yakov" she said sounding bored.

"Lilia," Yakov said shocked.

"Don't get too excited old man, this doesn't mean we are getting back together," she said sounding tired.

"Wait, what?" Yurio asked disgusted.

"That's not what I was aiming for,". Yakov said in defeat.

Back in japan….

"Huh, so Kitty's coach brought in his ex wife to teach him his Free Program, and she yells at him 24 hours a day," Kagome said resting her elbows on her knees as she read his text.

"That sounds rough," Yuri said tying up his skates.

"Speaking of free program. Pick your music yet? Kagome asked smiling. But when she saw the cloud of depression around him, she stopped smiling. "Sorry I asked ," she said sounding guilty.

"No it's not your fault. I called my old coach last night. Like I sai promised you. Victor was not happy about me not telling him about the music I had composed," he sighed in defeat.

"Could of told you that one Yuri," she sighed texting Yurio back. "Well what did Victor think?" She asked putting her phone in her bag.

"I showed him the music, but he didn't like it," he sighed in defeat.

"Hm, come on," she suddenly said smiling and standing up.

"Huh, what?" He asked confused, looking up at her.

"Well Victor isn't here yet, so let's skate together. It will help cheer you up. Why don't we skate to your Short?" She asked dragging Yuri behind her.

'She looks so happy now,' Yuri thought smiling at her. "Sure," he said nodding as they entered the ice. She hit the button on the Stereo Remote. His song, On Love Eros, began to player the speakers. She and him skated in perfect sync to the music. He even landed his quad as they skated.

Victor came into the rink about to announce his arrival. When he saw Kagome and Yuri skating, he stopped himself. They were the definition of Eros as they skated. Kagome had a certain flare and intensity to it, that matched with Yuri's innocent seduction. Apparently Yuri had taught her the choreography, without his knowledge. Victor then remembered what Yuuko said a while back, when he first arrived.

'Yeah, though I have never met Kagome. Yuri would teach her his choreography for that season. It helped him practice and perfect his moves,' she said. It had confused him at first. But he sees that now, as they skated to Eros again. Kagome had changed a few things to be a bit more feminine. Like the sway of her hips, and when she would mirror Yuri. They jumped ,and Victors jaw dropped when Yuri actually landed his Quad Cell. When Yuri skates with Kagome, it brings out confidence in him. Victor then noticed a set of triplets videotaping the whole performance. They looked up to Victor, and gave him a thumbs up. They would send him a copy.

At the end of the program they were back to back, Yuri doing his normal pose, but Kagome was hugging her lower body and looking to the side downward.

"Nice," Kagome beamed breaking her pose.

"Yeah that felt good," Yuri beamed breathing heavily. "Wanna do your Short next?" He asked her wiping his sweat off his forehead. They stopped talking when they heard clapping. They slowly turned their heads to see Victor clapping and coming onto the ice.

"Well done you two, it was one of your best performances," Victor nodded to them. "Yuri did you notice you landed your Quad Cell?" Victor asked with a glint in his eyes.

"No, I didn't," Yuri said shocked.

"True, you didn't have the same level of seduction as you normally do. It's probably because Little Miko is on the same ice as you. But in technical aspect, you grew significantly ," he nodded in thought. Yuri and Kagome looked at each other confused and a bit scared. "And Little Miko, your a bit down on yourself when you make a mistake, and considerate to much on the steps of any step sequences. But when you were skating with Yuri it became nonexistent," he told her. She looked to Yuri confused and nodded. "Ok, let's get started practicing your free program," he told Kagome. The Cousins looked at him confused.

'Why did he say all that stuff for?' They mentally asked in sync.

She nodded, still confused, and went to skate to the center of the rink. Yuri went to skate to the side of the rink, but was stopped by Victor. "Yuri, from now on when you are performing your Short or any program, at the same time think of Little Miko is on the ice with you," he said smiling. Yuri looked sick at that idea. "Not in the way your thinking," Victor said, shaking his head. "You just become more confident in your abilities when you skate together," he explained with a certain tone in his voice. Yuri agreed, now understanding what he meant. Kagome skated over to grab a drink after skating her Free Program. Victor watched the cousins take a drink by the side and chatting about the routine. Victor slyly took his phone out, to see the triplets sent him the video. He quickly resent it to Yurio and Yakov.

In Russia…..

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Everyone in the rink could hear Yurio scream in the locker room. He had just watched the video Of Kagome and Yuri skating. He was mesmerized by her skating, as usual. He smiles whenever he watched the video of her skating on youtube. But she was skating with the Little Piggy again. He wanted to skate with her. What's worse is that she is skating to On Love Eros, and gave him a nosebleed. He wiped his nose and stormed out of the locker room with anger on his face. Unknown to him Victor sent the same video to Yakov, and he just opened it. Yakov wasn't to happy about it, but after reading the text before it, he was interested.

-Just sent this to Yuri, if he loses it. Then use this to motivate him. He probably lost it because of Little Miko. - Victor

The Yakov quickly watched the video attached to the message. He was impressed that the girl could keep up with Yuri and do Quads. He smirked in thought of using this to motivate Yurio or shut up the punk when he gets mouthy. Also he was angry that Victor got ahold of this new extremely talented skater first. He would love to coach her, especially if she can keep up with the men in the jumps department. The Yakov looked up to see Yurio storming in , a face of jealous anger.

"Lets practice, NOW!" He yelled skating onto the ice. Yakov smirked at the reaction of the teenager.

Back in Japan….

Kagome was laying in Yuri's bed sleeping, while he was trying to think of a song. He smiled looking over to her sleeping form. She had worked hard today, practicing her Free Program. She tried to stay up and help him with choosing music, but sleep quickly over took her. She was curled into a ball smiling soundly, hugging a pillow. He had put a blanket over her, to ensure that she didn't catch a cold.

Her Free Program was very different from her short program. It was violent, hard, and intense. He couldn't wait to see it when she perfected it.

"I should call Phichit. He returned to his home in Thailand," Hey sighed looking at his phone. "Kags did suggest to call him," he said looking over to her. Victor's poodle just came in, and curled around her. This was nothing new, he has been rotating in sleeping with Victor and Kagome. She naturally snuggled towards the poodle and hugging the dog. Yuri smiled fondly at the adorable scene. He silently took a picture of them. Then FaceTime called Phichit.

"Hey, Phichit," Yuri cheered when Phichit answered.

"Hey," he greeted him in return. "It's been awhile. How have you been?" He asked cheerfully.

"Good, you left Detroit too, huh?" Yuri asked smiling.

"Yeah, Detroit wasn't the same after you left," he smiled to him. Then his face morphed into confusion. "Hey, Who is that lying in your bed?" He asked curiously. Yuri looked behind him at Kagome.

"Oh that's my cousin, Kagome. You remember me telling you about her?" Yuri asked returning to Phichit.

"Oh yeah, she looks adorable. You two should come and visit me. I will show you guys around," he cheered happily.

"Khob Knun, kup," He cheered laughing slightly.

"Hey Phichit, you remember when I had that music demo made?" Yuri asked nervously.

"Yeah, you asked that conservatory Student?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, But I decided not to use it in the end," Yuri said dejectedly. "Things got awkward after that," he sighed remembering it.

"I understand why. I can try to dig her up, I am sure she's not mad," Phichit said cheerfully. Yuri nodded in agreement, and thanking him. They talked a bit more before he hung up. Yuri looked over to Kagome again to see her still sleeping soundly. He sighed before getting up and going to sleep in her bed.

The next morning at practice Kagome was practicing her Free Program again. She was skating to Make a Move. Victor had put 3 quads in her program, knowing she could handle it. She was now adding her own touches to some of the moves.

She knew that Yuri had called Phichit last night about the girl that composed that song for him. He felt stressed out, and he didn't know what to do about it. That next morning Kagome saw the stress on him. When they were running she stayed back to jog beside him.

At practice she skated her Free Program. Then Yuri practiced his Short Program. He was breathing very heavily.

"You still haven't picked your music yet?" Victor asked a gasping Yuri. "Trust your intuition. Think of something that inspires you, it can be a memory. Like when a girl told you she loved you," Victor said innocently.

"What?!" He yelled enraged. Kagome stopped skating to look at her cousin confused and worried. She knew that voice, and mood. He was stressed and he just snapped. Yuri was apologizing profusely to Victor. Kagome skated over and put her hand on Yuri's shoulder. He grasped her hand and squeezed it tightly.

The next few days Yuri avoided Victor like the plague. But kept Kagome close as he possibly could. She just let him drag her with him, apologizing to Victor. She could see Yuri about to burst at any moment.

That morning, Kagome was kneeling beside Yuri's bed. He was curled into a ball under his blanket.

"Come on, Yuri," Kagome tried to coax him out of his cocoon.

"No! I CAN'T DO IT! THE GUILT IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Yuri yelled distressed.

'And there he goes,' Kagome mentally sighed.

Then the door to his bedroom was opened by Victor. They slowly turned their heads to see him smiling a tight smile.

"Yuri let's skip practice today. Lets go down to the beach," he said to him. The cousins looked on in fear to come onto the faces of his pupils.

"Yeah," he stuttered terrified. He then left with Victor to the beach.

Kagome, just smiled knowing he needed this. She went to her room, and opened her closet to pull out her old yellow bag. She proceeded to look at her photo album of her friends from the Feudal Era. She cried as she looked at her photo album. She didn't realize how long it had been, till Victor knocked on her door.

"Hey Little Miko , dinner is rea….dy…" he trailed off seeing her crying. He ran over and gave her a big hug. She began to sob, as she finally let the heartache out. "I am here Little Miko," he whispered in her ear as he petted her head. He saw Kagome as a daughter to him now. She skates like a female version of him at her age, and he wished to help her surpass him.

"I miss them so much. Shippo , my little kit, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Koga, Rin, and Inuyasha. We were supposed to be together forever, but I lost them all. Especially when Inuyasha finally confessed he was in love with me too. It is not fair," she cried into his shirt.

"I know life is cruel sometimes. But we need to move on and morph into a new person. You will be happy again Little Miko," he whispered to her. "In the meantime, tell me about them," he said pulling back to smile at her. She looked up to his beaming face. "Your starting to become like a daughter to me," he said whipping her tears away from her face. She nodded smiling with a new light in her eyes, and tears threatening to spill.

"Right," she beamed. She moved the album to his lap, and began telling him about them. As well a few hilarious stories. They grew closer that night after bonding over her experiences.

The next day….

Kagome was skating before her cousin andVictor arrive, practicing her free program. Using her anger towards the jewel and Naraku to fuel her skating. She stopped when she saw victor and yuri entered.

"Kagome," he called skating onto the ice and give her a hug. " victor is going to teach us his jumps," he cheered. Kagome broke into a blinding smile.

A few hours later….

Victor was bending over gasping for air.

"That was good, but I want to try it one more time," Yuri said in thought. Kagome was beside him leaning against the wall leisurely.

"Again? But we did it like 10 thousand times," Victor gasped exhausted.

"13 time in fact," Kagome said nonchalantly.

"I have been thinking, you two have crazy stamina," Victor said adjusting his skates.

"Yeah , I have that at least," Yuri shrugged. Victor then went on to list the different reasons why, till Yuri poked his head.

Yuri and Kagome looked mortified on what he just did.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I couldn't help myself," Yuri whined panicking.

"Is it really that dull and thin?" Victor asked hurt.

"No, it's very thick and shiny," Kagome tried to reassure him.

"You have wounded me, I don't think I will ever recover," he whined going to lay face first on the ice.

"Ahh!" Kagome and Yuri yelled together.

"NO VICTOR, HE DIDN'T MEAN IT. PLEASE GET UP !" Kagome yelled trying to shake him awake.

"I'M SORRY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING. I PROMISE NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! JUST PLEASE GET UP!" Yuri panicked and was bowing on his knees.

Later….

Kagome was fast asleep in her bed. Then Yuri came barreling into her room jumping onto her bed.

"The music I asked for is here," he cheered barreling onto the bed. Kagome shot up in shock at her cousin. He put his head phones into her ears. "I wanted you to hear it, before I show Victor," he smiled hitting play. Kagome listened to it for a bit. She took off the headphones off slowly. She has no expression on her face. Yuri looked at her nervously , not able to read her thoughts.

"Yuri," she said in a monotone voice. He looked at her terrified of her reaction. "It's great Yuri," she cheered happily. Yuri sighed in relief and looked like 2 years were scared out of him.

"Really Kags, you could've said that from the beginning," he whined.

"Revenge for waking me up," she smiled mischievously. Yuri bowed his in defeat at her antics. "Now will go show Victor already," she laughed pushing him off her bed.

"Yeah," he nodded taking his laptop, and sprinting out the door. Kagome laughed quietly at her cousins antics. She curled back up, and fell back to sleep.

The next morning her phone went off. She grogerly garbed her phone to check the phone. It was a text message from Victor. He said she is to take the day off, and sleep in. She nodded turning off her phone and went back to sleep.

That night…..

"They have been announced," Kagome yelled running into Yuri 's room. She body slammed him as he slept peacefully.

"What the…. Kagome?" He asked grogerly and a bit in pain.

"Our assignments have been announced," she cheered shoving her phone in his face.

"Really?" He asked excitedly taking her phone looking at their assignments.

In Russia…

"Yuri!" Yakov yelled entering a room. "Where's Yuri, the assignments have just been announced," he told his ex wife. The bathroom door swung open to reveal a very naked Yuri.

"I first want to know, the Japanese piggy, and Kagome," he said with his head bowed. "Where are they assigned?" he demanded with a fire in his eyes.

Back in japan….

"Congrats you two," everyone cheered for them.

"I am so happy we were assigned to the same places," Kagome beamed.

"Yeah Cup of China here we come," Yuri said happily.

"Then Russia, and Kitty will be there," Kagome beamed giving her cousin a high five.

"Though millions of skating fans might hate you 2 for stealing Victor from the sport," Yuuko said causing the cousins to look extremely terrified. "I am just kidding, you have us to support you," she hurriedly said.

"Yeah, I will be there to cheer you on this season too. Cup of china here we come," Minako cheered holding up a banner.

"Hold it," Axel said .

"Nationals last year"Lutz said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about Kagome too," Loop said.

"So we will have to do a bunch of block contest , no big," Kagome shrugged reassuringly

"Uh oh problem," Nishigori said. "The Female Nationals are Tokyo Championship while yours is in Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship, on the same day," he continued.

Yurri began to look panicked at those thoughts of not having Victor or Kagome there to support him.

"No sweat, my family is in Tokyo. Victor will go with Yuri, be there for him. Then Victor will facetime me when he can. Hey maybe our times wont line up, and he can watch mine through facetime," Kagome beamed. 'Besides you need him there, way more than I do,' she thought as Yuri kept checking to make sure she was okay with it.

A/N Thank you to everyone for their reviews and support. You guys are the best. Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yuri! On Ice and Inuyasha

Chapter 5

Kagome sat in the room waiting to draw for her place in the lineup for the Short Program. Mrs. Higurashi stood beside her playing with the sleeve of her jacket. Kagome is sure, her Mom was more nervous than she was. Souta was in the audience with Grandpa, gearing up with a banner for her arrival. On top of that he told her Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were in the audience, and they brought Hojo with them.

'That stalker, he can't take a hint,' she mentally growled in annoyance.

"Higurashi Kagome," the stern lady said. Kagome went up and pulled out a number 2 from the bag.

She pulled out her phone and sent a text that she was number 2 , to Yuri and Victor. Then handing her phone over to her fidgeting Mom.

Now she was skating on the ice warming up. Victor told her no jumps during warm up. She wouldn't defy him, even if he isn't here.

She could hear her name being cheered, very loudly, from the stands. She looked to see Souta holding up a banner with her name on it. She cheerfully waved to him, which caused him to cheer louder. The buzzer went off signalling warm up was over. She skated over to her Mom beaming.

"Kagome are you sure your ok? You don't need anything?" Mrs. Higurashi fussed handing her phone, and headphones.

"Yes mom I am fine, just gearing up to go," she smiled kindly, listening to her music in one ear. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was a facetime call from Victor.

"Perfect timing Victor. About to go on," she beamed into the camera.

"Good, now remember, just do it like at Hot Springs on Ice. If you do just as well. You will get a really high score," he told her smiling.

"Got it Coach," she nodded taking a serious look. "Where is Yuri?" She asked trying to look over Victor's shoulder.

"He is being interviewed," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alright," she nodded, taking a big breath. She handed the phone to her Mom, as she took off her jacket. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened at how beautiful her daughter looked in her costume.

"Next up, Kagome Higurashi," the announcer called. She smiled to Victor and her Mom one more time before taking the ice. She heard cheers all around her, as she took her place. "She will be skating to Swan Lake," the announcer said into the microphone. The music started, and Kagome let the music over take her as she skates to the music flawlessly. The audience was silently in awe at her performance. It was like the one in Hot Springs on Ice, but more clean and less emotionally powerful.

Victor watched nodding along with her performance. It was not like it was normally, but that's ok. He told her to reign in her emotions in the performance. He wants her to win, but not show all their hand. It was still emotionally intense, but not as intense it normally performed.

Mrs. Higurashi was crying tears of joy, because her baby has become a young strong women. She was hesitant at first of allowing her competing, but now that she sees her daughter performance. She can see why Victor wanted to coach her daughter. Souta and Grandpa had O shaped mouths at seeing Kagome skate so beautifully. When she did her jump combos and Quad, the audience gasped in shock. Her friends were both proud and jealous of her as they watched. Their sick friend had kicked her depression, and blossomed into a gorgeous swan. But they were jealous of how beautiful she looked as she skated. Hojo was in awe and wonder watching Kagome perform. He was mentally planning to take her out on a date after the competition, to celebrate her victory, or comfort her if she loses.

Unknown to everyone a pair of gold eyes watched the performance with wide eyes of surprise. He came,because of a client's daughter was performing. The client wanted him to see her skate, claiming she is the best of all Japan. But obviously she is not, for the one person he did not expect to see here. She was skating gorgeously and is obviously the best skater of Japan.

When the music ended Kagome knelt on the ice, breathing slightly heavy. The crowd erupted into applause and cheers. She got up beaming looking around her surroundings. She bowed, and began to wave to the cheering audience. This was her favorite part, hearing the aplaus, and surprise of everyone. She skated off to the side, greeted by a hug from her Mom.

"You were beautiful," she said, hugging her.

"Yeah, beautifully tragic," a snide voice said behind her Mom. Kagome looked at her annoyed, and aggravated a bit.

"Thats your opinion," Kagome shrugged putting on her jacket.

"Hmph , I don't know why Victor ever took an interest in you. Your skating is hideous," she said, putting her nose up in the air.

"If I was so hideous, then why did I get such a high score?" kagome beamed. At that moment her score was announced 100.5 points. The Skater's jaw dropped enraged, because she got 82.67. Kagome smirked and walked past her to be interviewed with an air of confidence.

"Higurashi, Higurashi," the reporters shouted as she entered the room. Victor was still on the phone, laughing at how well she handled the ice skating diva. He instructed her on interview edicate before she left for Tokyo.

"How do you feel after that performance?" one reporter asked.

"I feel good, but I could still use a lot of work," she said shyly as cameras flashed.

"What are you hoping for in the Free Program?" Another one asked her excitedly.

"I hope to perform the program to a level that will make my Coach proud," she beamed.

"Speaking of Victor. Does it upset you that he chose Yuri Katsuki over you?" one asked. Kagome remember what Victor told her about these types of reporters and questions. They wish to stir up trouble and scandals, just to get more money.

"Victor didn't choose Yuri over me. I felt that I would be alright here, because I have my wonderful family here in Tokyo. Besides he is on my phone Facetiming me when he is not coaching Yuri," she explained beaming with joy. The questions were pretty easy after that. Like her age, favorite food, is she single, and such.

"Kags!" someone yelled to her right. She looked to see a red haired teen that looked to be 13 years old, running at her. He tackled her in a hug, that took her to the ground. "I found you mama," he whispered in her ear. She looked at him more closely, and gasped in shock.

"Shippo?" she asked in shock. He quickly nodded in agreement. Kagome began to cry happy tears, as she sat up and hugged him closer. "I thought I would never see you again," she cried as cameras went off. She broke the hug, smiling happily at the beaming Kitsune. She then remembered the reporters and everyone else around them.

"Higurashi, is this your boyfriend?" someone asked in the crowd.

"No way, he is…." She began to say, but couldn't think of the right word. She couldn't exactly say, 'oh he is my adopted Kitsune son.'

"I am her adopted little brother," Shippo said cheerfully and innocently. Kagome and her mom looked at him shocked and slack jawed.

"Shippo," a cold voice called. Kagome looked up to see a tall man with long white hair, a fancy suite, a cold expression, and those golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered in shock. Seshomaru lightly smirked as response to her question. That was all she needed as confirmation that it was indeed the Lord of the West. She launched herself into his arms with tears in her eyes. He caught her easily, as she cried happily into his chest.

"Sh…. Miko, it's fine, your kit and I are here and not leaving," he reassured her. She nodded and letting go. She beamed happily. Seshomaru smiled down at her. Then glared at the reporters snapping pictures, and making assumptions. "I am Sesshomaru Taisho, this here is my ward Kagome Higurashi. She was the girlfriend of my late brother, before they and their friends were attacked in an animal attack while camping. So keep your dirty thoughts to yourself about our relationship. She began dating my brother, after he was disowned from our family's fortune. She became my ward after my brother expressed that he would be marrying Kagome after graduation. If anything should happen to him though. Then he wanted me to take care of her in his stead. Though I have greatly neglected that responsibility. No more, Kagome Higurashi is now under this Sesshomaru's protection," Sesshomaru explained to the shocked reporters, Victor, and . "Now, I believe it is time for her to get ready for her Free Program," Sesshomaru glared as he lead Kagome away from the crowd. "Shippo," he called as he was about to pull a prank on a reporter.

"Coming Sesshomaru," he called. "Come on Mrs. Higurashi," he cheered dragging her away. "Don't worry Grandma, we will explain everything," he whispered so only she could hear. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened in realization and nodded along.

Kagome was in her area of the locker room getting dressed and putting a long coat on top of her Free Skate costume hiding it from view. She came out to Sesshomaru standing there waiting patiently. She beamed at him, her sparkle almost completely returning. Sesshomaru had explained that Inuyasha had indeed died, but he tried to survive to see her again. She cried a bit, but knew that Inuyasha was gone.

"Ready Miko?" he asked bluntly.

"Hai," she nodded walking beside him. Seshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi will be on the side lines to wait for her. Victor had hung up because of Yuri going on soon. She didn't mind that much, she had a bit of her past back.

"Next up is Kagome Higurashi," the announcer announces. Kagome took off her coat to reveal her Free Program costume. Seshomaru merely smirked in response of the costume. She was wearing a long sleeve black leotard, that had pink sparkly patches on her elbows and shoulders. Around her waist was a pink sparkly skirt, black tights, and her white skates. Her tiara was replaced with a red ribbon. He recognized the outfits similarity to Sango's Demon Slayers outfit. She handed her coat to Syesshomaru as she took the ice.

"Skating to, "Make a Move"," the announcer said sounding a bit confused. Kagome smirked, at the announcers tone. Like Victor, she liked to surprise and confuse the audience. When the song began she allowed the music to carry her. As she skated, Kagome thought of the emotions during the battles. She skates with a fierceness that rivaled only by a leopard. Everyone watched with absolute attention, and awe. She was beautiful, graceful, and deadly on the ice. Kagome's friends were in shock at the drastic change. Her grandpa and brother were cheering her on very loudly. With shippo beside them cheering for his mother figure just as loud. Seshomaru smiled recognizing a few moves in herFree Program. Like when she did a Spread Eagle into a Triple Axel, she looked to be firing a bow and arrow. As she did her Quad Cell Cow. It looked to be Sango wielding hirokuts, when she skated backwards to do a triple combo, it looked like she was using Miroku's Wind Tunnel. In her final step sequence, it appears like his brothers fighting with Tesigue. His eyes softentened, when she spun for her final move, and it looked like him, using his Poison Whip. She made this as a tribute to those of the past. Her pose was of her hands reaching to the heavens. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. She smiled waving and curtseying to them. She skated back to her Mother, and Sesshomaru.

"Well done Kagome," her mother cheered hugging her closely.

"Thanks Mom," she beamed. breaking her hug to stand by for her scores.

"Kagome Higurashi score is: 106.5 points." they said over the intercom. Kagome beamed hugging her Mom tightly as she squealed for her daughter. Seshomaru hugged her as well after letting go of Mrs. Higurashi.

'I'm going to China!' Kagome mentally screamed.

Mrs. Higurashi became a monster with a camera as Kagome stood on the top podium. She of course took a picture of the score, and sending it to Victor and Yuri. While her daughter was rejecting Hojo, again.

With Victor and Yuri…

They were congratulating Yuri when Victors phone vibrated. He looked and beamed at the picture of Kagome. Yuri came over and looked to see Kagome on the top podium . With the captain below it saying, I AM GOING TO CHINA!

"Yes!" Yuri cheered. His cousin made it, and now they will conquer the contest together.

In Russia…

Yurio was already pissed about the photo of Victor and the little piggy. But this one of Kagome being tackled by a 13 year old boy, put him over the edge. He chucked the phone into a window angirly.

"Oh that's quite the temper you've got there. Let me guess, you saw the picture of Victor and the Japanese Yuri, or Kagome and that redhead?" Mila asked mischievously.

"Shut Up you hag," Yurio yelled enraged.

Back in japan...

"Yuri Katsuki would you please announce your theme for this season," the announcer asked at the press conference. He was in a suite standing beside Kagome, who was in an elegant blue gown that was a sweetheart neckline. Her hair left to flow over her shoulders. She stood beside hm beaming with pride and excitement.

"I struggled to find a theme for this Grand Prix, so I choose love. There were a lot of people that helped me get through this. I didn't realize why they did it was because of love. A lot of people have supported me in my career. Like my cousin Kagome," he said, turning to face her, offering his hand. She took it with her own tablet with her theme. He led her to stand beside him "Kagome has stood by me and like Victor, helped me so much,. Would you please show everyone your theme?" he asked her. She nodded and showed her theme to be rebirth.

"Like Yuri, I wouldn't be here without the ones I love and support me. I went through so much in the past year, that I don't feel like the same person anymore. I feel reborn and ready to stand by my cousins side in the Grand Prix finals," she beamed.

"With our Coach Victor, we will be bring home a gold medal," Yuri cried into the microphone. Taking Kagome's hand and lifting it above their heads.

"Together," they said in sync. The crowd applauded, taking pictures, and asked questions. Kagome and Yurri merely smiled and waved to the camera.

They looked to each other, and beamed. This was it, China here they come

A/N Thank you to everyone for their reviews and support. You guys are the best. Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yuri! On Ice and Inuyasha

Chapter 6

"CHINA!" Kagome cheeredd. Kagome arrived before Victor, and Yuri, because Sesshomaru had her arrive early, with Jaken, on his private jet. Said something along the lines of, Coach is no place for her, or something. Kagome was pretty upset about it, but didn't argue. They had checked into their hotel and done a bit of sightseeing.

She was meeting with Yuri and Victor later at the Ice Stadium. Jaken was in charge of making sure nothing happened to her during the Grand Prix Final Series.

After doing some shopping. Kagome went to the rink to be interviewed. Victor scheduled it so Yuri and Kagome would be interviewed together.

"Wow, Kitty took Silver in Canada's skating tournament," Kagome said happily, as she walked into the rink looking at her phone.

"He is an enemy , you should not be happy about his victories," Jaken chided her.

"Oh Jaken , he is a friend. Of course I am going to be happy for him. Don't be so cross," Kagome chuckled looking at her phone again. A message from Shippo , just popped up.

-Turn around -Shippo

It read, she turned around. There sprinting towards her happily was Shippo.

"Shippo…. " she said in shock and disbelief laced in her tone.

"Kagome, I snuck away to be with you here," he cheered happily hugging her around her waist. She just merely smiled and hugged him back. Then her phone began to ring, Let the Dogs Out. She answered it readily while still hugging Shippo.

"Where is your KIT?!" He asked sounding very annoyed.

"Hugging me around the waist," she answered casually.

"Put him on the phone," he ordered. She handed her little kit the phone. As time passed Shippo's face grew increasingly paler.

"Yes sir," he gulped. He handed her the phone and was shaking like a leaf.

"Hello," she said a bit scared.

"Good luck Miko," he hung up.

'Somethings never change,' she thought shaking her head. She saw her shaking terrified kit.

"Come on Ship," she smiled walking away. Shippo perked up and followed her skipping a bit. Jaken was also following, But he looked like a small old fat man. She spotted Yuri and Victor waiting by the door.

"Yuri, Victor, I hope you don't mind, but I have a bit of a stowaway," she giggled. Shippo waved to the two men, not a shred of shame on his face.

"It's fine with me," Victor nodded with a nonchalant smile. Kagome nodded beaming in thanks. She then followed the two males to the interview area.

"Will you win by the power of love?" a reporter asked Yuri.

"Well the power of love is very powerful," Yuri said sounding unsure. Kagome merely smiled, innocently standing next to him.

"Hey I am hungry, and this is boring. Can we go get Hotpot now?" Victor asked them sounding bored.

"We are in the middle of an interview," Kagome said softly with a kind smile. She turned back to the reporters smiling cheerfully at the reporters.

"How does it feel to be competing in your first ever Grand Prix series?" one asked Kagome.

"It's all a wonderful experience," she smiled charmingly causeing a few reporters to swoon.

Victor then grabbed Kagome and Yuri by the shoulders, leading them away.

"I guess Yakov is not interested. Then let's go," Victor said happily. Shippo and Jaken followed shortly behind them. Jaken was complaining the whole time about the idiotic and weak humans. Kagome sighed deciding he is not coming to Russia with her, if he continues acting like the way he was.

At the Hotpot restaurant they were eating together. Well Jaken was at the hotel, but Kagome and Shippo sat together.

"Here try this," Victor said to Yuri beside him, offering him some shrimp.

"No thank you. I don't eat raw meat before a competition," he said nervously.

"But it's so good " Victor whined. Kagome giggled at the scene of those two.

"I really screwed up at that press conference. Me and my big stupid mouth. What will people say if I lose after all that?" Yuri said in thought.

"That you were acting like any other Ice skater. I mean a lot of these same the same thing. So don't set it," Kagome smiled, noticed some sauce in Shippo's cheek. She pulled out a towel, and began cleaning the kitsune's face.

Yuri looked to Kagome, who was still fussing over Shippo. He couldn't help but smile at the image they made, a mother fussing over her kid.

"Hey Yuri," someone yelled bside their table. They all looked up to see a darkly tan man.

"Oh Phichit," Yuri said happily surprised.

"I was wondering, when I would run into you," he smiled at them.

"Hi," Victor called enjoying his meal. Kaggome merely shook her head at him and his antics.

"Phichit, this is my cousin Kagome. Kagome this is Phichit, you remember me telling you about him," Yuri introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Kagome beamed shaking his hand.

"You too," he nodded happily shaking her hand " I should invite Celestino, you wanna see him don't you?" he asked innocently.

"Well…" Yuri said uncomfortable..

Awhile later he showed up.

"Hi coach,"Yyuri said uncomfortable. Then Victor offer shrimp to him, but Celestino declined.

"So anyone gonna introduce me to this lovely young lady, and kid?" Celestino asked looking to Shippo and Kagome.

"Oh I'm so sorry, where are my manners? Hi I am Kagome Higurashi, Yuri is my cousin. This is my adopted brother Shippo," she introduced going with the cover story they had thought up of. "Thank you so much for taking care of my cousin," she bowed to him.

"Hey it's no problem," he smiled liking this girl already.

Awhile later…..

Kagoem was covering Shippo's eyes. Celestino was passed out drunk on the table. Then there was Victor, who was stripping and throwing himself onto Yuri.

Two teenagers came up looking shocked and disturbed. Kagome thought they looked close to her age.

"I am sorry, but Victor had a little too much to drink. I told him not to order that second bottle of wine," Yuri apoligzed. Then Vitor began to take his pants off.

"Victor No," Kagome called panicking, as she tried harder to cover Shippo's eyes.

"Come on mama, let me see," Shippo cried trying to free himself from his mother figure's grip.

"Oh no your to young for this," she cried fighting to cover his eyes.

That morning….

"Seariously?" Yuri asked panicking at the picture. It was a picture of Victor majority nude, throwing himself onto Yuri. Kagome was looking as well, bug eyed in shock.

"I am sorry, I wasn't planning on posting it. But it was impossible to resist," Phichit apologizes. The other two called him a cheater, because they didn't post their photos. Kagome went over with a dark aura behind her, making the three skaters to shrink in fear.

The three male skaters sat as they were harshly lectured by the female ice dancer.

'Scary,' they all thought as the were verbally destroyed. Yuri and Shippo watched with a sweat drop. Feeling a bit sorry for the three, for both have been on the receiving end of one of Kagome's lectures.

Though Yuri was mainly freaking out mentally. 'This makes it look like i was screwing around before competition. If I mess up now, I will be a disgrace,' Yuri whined mentally. Shippo was trying to see the photo, but one look from Kagome stopped him.

"Wow," Yuri called, as someone grabbed his butt.

"Yuri why didn't you invite me to the party," a man whispered in his ear, letting him go. Mainly because, a vicious glare by Kagome was sent his way. It reminded her of miroku a little to much.

"It was just hotpot," yurri said awkwardly.

"Hey Chris, how are you doing?" Victor said joining them.

"Victor, how could you abandon me. I can't get serious without you," Chris said grabbing his tie.

"It usually take you awhile to warm up," Victor smiled not fazed by Chris being in his face.

"He's right Victor. He can't get serious since you left. It's time for you to return to the fold," Chris's coach said. Kagome rolled her eyes at them. In her opinion that Chris is a bit cocky.

"You know Yuri, Kagome, your committing a great sin. Keeping him to yourself. The whole skating world is anxiously waiting for his return," Chris told them. Kagome merely glared at him. Yurri just had a fired up look. They shared a look that spoke volumes of what they were going to do today.

"Ok , young man. We are going to the viewing room," Kagome said grabbing Shippo's hand, taking him to the viewing room. There they can watch the ice skaters. Kagome smiled at Phichit's performance, enjoying it. Seeing his love for the song shining through. She beamed as her kit began to clap along with the song. Kagome winced when he fell, but cheered when he got back up. Her kit got up and began to dance to the song. Kagome laughed as he grabbed her hands and began to dance with her. They cheered when the song ended. Yuri left the room, and Kagome noticed his look.

"Hey Jaken, keep an eye on Shippo," she said following Yuri. He looked nervous yet determined at the same time. When he began to jog up and down the hall, she joined him. She knew his thought process as well as her own. He was thinking about how the world probably hated them for taking Victor. But like her cousin they are going to show them why it was them he chooses.

In Russia…

"Hey Yuri, your pal is up. Come watch with us," Mila called Yurio.

"I can watch from here," Yurio said watching the screen from behind them.

Back in china…

Kagome watched as Victor talk to Yuri. Her eyes widened in shock, when Yuri bud his forehead against Victor's. He was about to skate but held his hand out towards Kagome. She came up and took his hand.

"Kagome, you will watch right?" he asked, putting her hand to his cheek.

"Of course Brother. Together forever. Go show them who's who," she smiled. Yuri nodded in understanding. "I am on the ice with you even if not physically," she whispered. He nodded going to place on the ice.

They watched him skate, she was smiling the whole time. He had fire in him today, and in his performance. She knew everyone saw it to. When he ended his program. Kagome screamed with joy, jumping up and down.

"We have witnessed the birth of a new Yurri Katsuki. Today love wins," the announcer shouted.

When he goes off the ice, he was suddenly tackled by an excited Kagome.

"You did it," she screamed happily. Victor soon joined them having to help his protégés up. He gave yuri a tight hug once he was standing. They went and sat down waiting for his scores.

"You did well. How did it feel when you were out there?" Victor asked beaming.

"Good," Yurri said in a serious tone. "Though I also hope the audience felt good watching me," he said sounding more like himself.

"Yuri Katsuki score is 106.84. A new personal best," the announcer yelled. Yuri was trying to read the score. Thinking it was a meraji. Kagome squealed happily when the score was announced. As Victor hugged him in joy.

"How could they not? You were incredible today. I couldn't ask for a better Student," Victor beamed with joy.

Kagome returned to the viewing room, while Yuri talked to the reporters. Kagome decided to facetime Yurio.

"Hello," Yurio said into the camera.

"Hi Kitty, you saw Yuri's Short Program?" kagome asked cheerfully.

"Da, he looked good out there. Finally landed his Quad Cell Cow," he said trying to sound indifferent, but Kagome could tell he was proud.

"I know, I was so proud of him. Anyway I heard about you getting Silver at Skate Canada, congrats," she beamed as she entered the viewing room.

"Uh,Spasibo," he said shyly.

Kagome smiled, but looked up to see the next skater.

"Hey Kitty, do you know who that is on the screen?" she asked trying not to laugh at his makeup.

"Yeah, he has the same coach as me," he sighed sounding embarrassed. "Anyway, I will make sure to watch your short program," yurio said into the camera.

"You don't have to," Kagome smiled kindly.

"No way, I think he's actually crying," Mila said shocked in the background.

"Seriously?" Yurio asked annoyed. Kagome looked up to see if its true. He was, and he was scaring her a little bit too.

"Am I the only one, that can almost hear her screams of terror?" Mila asked frightened.

"No your not," Kagome said sounding equally as scared.

"Da, he is way to into this performance," Yurio sadi sounding just as scared.

"Did he have a bad break up or something?" Kagome asked Yurio.

"Da, " Yurio answered turning back to Kagome. They chatted a bit longer about this and that.

"Ok I got to go get ready, the females portion will be starting soon," Kagome smiled waving to him. He saw the charm bracelet still on her wrist. He smiled at the sight of it.

"Goodluck, poka," he waved bye to her. She smiled and hung up her phone. She returned to the viewing room, standing beside Yuri, when Chris went on.

As they watched Chris's Short Program. Kagome covered SShippo's eyes, while blushing madly herself.

"Chris said it was hard for him to get motivated this season. He is a solid skater, and normal takes things slow. So he can peek at the final. But he is not holding anything back in sex apeal," Victor explained holding onto Yuri from behind him.

When Chris grabbed his own butt, Kagome fainted. Not being able to take so much eros. Shippo and Jaken panicked when she fell backwards. Shippo had her head on his lap, while Jaken fanned her with a towel.

"Well II guess CChris won in the eros department," YUuri sighed in defeat.

"Is it just me or is the ice sopping wet," Phichit asked in shock. Kagome woke up from her fainting spell. She woke to Yurri being in first place announced. She cheered hugging him from the side laughing.

Later..

"Hey Yuri , we're going to grab some food, you coming?" Phichit asked.

"Nah, Kag's division is up next. I am going to watch her," Yuri declined.

"Really?" Phichit asked shocked and excited.

"Well the guys and I will eat at the hotel, and watch it in one of our rooms. Tell her good luck from all of us," Leo, the American skayer called as they walked away.

"I will," he called back. Yuri smiled heading for the waiting room. Kagome was there stretching and getting ready to go. She was the last skater to go, and she was a tad nervous.

"It will be ok Kags," Yuri reassured her.

"I know, but it's going to be hard to top your performance," she beamed as she did her back bend stretch.

"You will, if not, well next time. You got this Kags. The highest score is 98.78. So do what you normally do," Yuri smiled. She nodded along beaming at him upside down. She got up from her stretch, and hugged Yuri.

"Thanks Brother," she smiled gratefully.

"Anytime ," he whispered, letting her go smiling.

In Russia….

"Ugh, none of these girls are that good. Let's turn it off," Mila said about to turn off the tv.

"NO," Yuriio shouted without realizing it, and dove for the remote.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Do not turn off the tv, not yet," Yurio said taking the remote.

"Why you never took an interest in women's before," she said shocked. Just then the last skater was announced.

"Now for our last skater of the short program, skating for Japan, Kagome Higurashi," the announcer said.

Back in China….

"Now remember, don't hold back. Your emotions captures the audience. Just let it all out, and you got this Little Miko," Victor smiled as he adjusted her tiara to perfection.

"Ok," she beamed. She skated over to her cousin.

"Go knock them dead Sis," he said rubbing her cheek.

"Hai," she nodded taking on a determined look.

"Kagome is the younger cousin of Yuri Katsuki. Says here she is 16 years old. Also hopes to make it to the Grand Prix Final with her cousin, Yuri Katsuki. Though it's her first year competing," the announcer said.

'You all looking at me judging me, but I don't care. For my heart is already full, and I can express myself more now. All thanks to Victor and Yuri,' she thought as the song started. She danced her routine with more emotion in it than ever before. The audience was spellbound, as they watch her Short Program performance. The only sound was clapping when she landed her jumps, and especially the Quad Cell Cow.

Yuri was beaming at the performance she was giving them, and how everyone was spellbound by it. She was an angel on the ice flowing in sync with the music.

In Russia….

Yurio was beaming with pride and awe as he watched Kagome's Short Program. The two female skaters had their jaw dropped in shock. This girl was something completely new.

In the hotel with the other guys….

They were in shock and spell bound by Kagome. Celestino was actually crying at how beautiful.

At the end, the crowd erupted into thunderous applause and cheers. She got up off the ice, and beamed at the sound of applause and cheers. It was almost exactly like Yuri's applause after his Short Program.

"Someone better call heaven, because an angel has landed on our ice today. May I present, Kagome Higurashi," the announcer shouted in excitement. Kagome beamed waving as she left the rink. She ran into the embrace of her cousin. He hugged her tightly, and praised her performance. Victor came over shortly after Yuri let her go, and hugged her tightly. When he let her go, they moved to sit the kiss and cry to get her scores. She had her head bowed between her knees, waiting for them. Victor and Yuri flanked her, with their arms holding her comfortingly.

"Kagome Higurashi score is 108.6," the announcer shouted into the microphone. Yuri and Victor both took her into a hug, forming a Kagome sandwich, as they cheered for the high score.

Yurio was watching as Kagome was being sandwich. He was so happy for her, wishing he was there to hug her.

Back at the hotel…

"That was amazing," Phichit shouted as Kagome, Yuri, Victor, and Shippo entered the hotel's lobby.

"Will you go out with me," Leo shouted stepping in front of Phichit.

"Hey, I was going to ask her that," Guang, China's male skater. whined.

"Wow, watch it you guys," Yuri threatened getting in between Kagome and the guys. Kagome was only laughing the whole time, with Shippo hugging her protectively. She felt awesome and on cloud nine after that performance.

A/N Thank you to everyone for their reviews and support. You guys are the best. Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yuri! On Ice and Inuyasha

Chapter 7

"Kagome Higurashi of Japan," the announcer shouted. "She is skating to Make a Move, by Icon For Hire," he shouted. Victor stood rinkside watching Kagome take the ice. Yuri was in the viewing room with Shippo and Jaken. Kagome had ordered him to stay there, because he looked exhausted.

He sat there with Shippo watching her perform, it was close to perfection. She landed all of her jumps and her spins were flawless.

In Russia….

Yurio was watching her performance. He was surprised by the difference in her Free program was from her Short Program. It was more intense, and fearace Program. It appeared she was fighting a powerful enemy. In her Short Program, she was an angel on the ice, but here she was relentless as a demon on the ice.

In China….

The other male figure skaters watched Kagome's performance, with their jaws dropped. They were surprised at how technically difficult this program was.

"I don't think I could do that program," Guang Hong Ji said in shock.

"Yeah," Phichit said in shock.

"She is like a female Victor," Chris hummed watching her do a Quad Cell Cow.

Back with Victor watching Kagome's performance intently. 'She seems off today,' he thought as he watched Kagome skate hr Free Program. He could tell that this was not her best performance of this program. 'Is she worried about Yuri?' He mentally asked shocked.

'Yuri, I hope your at least sleeping right now. You look so exhausted this morning, when I was warming up. I put some of my Miko into you, but it can do only so much,' she thought as she did her spin combination at the end. She ended her program with a strong pose.

"That was fierce, " one announcer yelled.

"Forget an angel on the ice, she was a demon today," one said as she curtsied, stuffed animals being tossed at her. Kagome smiled waving as she returned to Victor. He gave her a quick hug, and escorted her to the kiss and cry waiting for her scores.

"What's on your mind?" He whispered to her, while her head was bowed awaiting the scores.

"Yuri, he didn't get much sleep last night. I am worried he's way to exhausted for tonight's performance," Kagome whispered. "I was worried for him out there," she confessed.

"Her score is 110.76," the announcer yelled. She looked up, and beamed into the camera as Victor hugged her in joy.

"Don't worry, I will take care of it," he whispered. She nodded as she was brought out onto the podium. The gold medal was placed around her neck delicately as she stood on the podium. She beamed holding it up to the camera, then kissing it gently.

"There it is, whenever her Coach Victor Nikiforov won gold, he'd kiss it. It appears his student has started to do that tradition as well," the announcer shouted.

In Russia…..

Yurio smiled at the sight of Kagome wearing a gold medal. He spotted the charm bracelet sitting delicately on her wrist. He beamed at the sight of it sitting nicely on her wrist delicately. He looked down at his own bracelet made by her. She was coming to Russia soon.

"Yuri, practice," he heard Lilia yell for him. He got up and went to practice, now determined to perfect his programs.

In Japan…..

Kagome's family and extended family was screaming like crazy, with joy. She had actually won gold in her first ever Grand Prix series. Ever since she made the skating scene, the temple has gotten a lot more visitors. They were all her fans, wishing to see where she grew up. Her grandfather was more than happy for the visitors. They even began to sell Kagome merchandise in the gift shop.

Back in China….

When she was going to her interview , she was tackled by a happy Shippo. He was talking a mile a minute. Victor had to pick him up by the scruff of his neck and put him to the side. Kagome just giggled at the o face Shippo made.

A minute later she was surrounded by reporters.

"Victor, go check on Yuri. I got this," she whispered. He looked at her with a smile and nodded.

"Ok, see you later little Miko," he whispered as he walked off. Kagome beamed as she continued her interview. After about an hour, Jaken was trying to push the reporters away while she tried to leave. She entered the waiting room, with Jaken slamming the door behind her. Yelling at the reporters to go away and she was not answering anymore questions.

She had to leave, because the question started to get ridiculous. Does she have a boyfriend? What are my feelings about this male skater and that male skater. She just left, and their ridiculousness behind her. What does her dating life have to do with her skating career? She wondered as she looked for Victor and Yuri.

"Hey Chris?" She called spotting the Swedish skater beginning to stretch.

"Oh hey Kag, do you mind if I call you, Kag?" He asked as he stretched on the floor.

"Nah, I don't mind if you call me Kag. Have you seen Victor or Yuri?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah they are in the hall talking. Also congratulations on winning gold," he said getting back to stretching. Kagome nodded in thanks, and walked in that direction he pointed.

"You didn't take a nap did you Yuri?" She came to Yuri and Victor in the hall. Victor looked scary with that smile.

"Yes I did," Yuri cried while shaking his head no. Kagome giggled at the sight of Yuri trying to lie to Victor.

"Yuri, your not allowed to do any jumps today during warmup," Victor ordered.

"Huh," Yuri said confused and a tad bit shocked.

"That is a direct order from your coach," Victor ordered. Kagome was actually shaking a little bit in fear at that look on Victor's face.

She waited on rinkside during the males warmup. She watched as Yuri fell on his jump. She sighed knowing what that means, his confidence just shattered, like she shattered the Shikon Jewel.

She watched as he began to freak out and panic in the back. She shared a look with Victor, this was really bad. Victor then saw the reporters behind them, and nodded to her.

"Come on, let's warm up somewhere else," Victor said taking Yuri away. Kagome stood there with a concerned look on her face, watching them leave. Shippo hugged her as she watched them walk away.

"Don't worry Mama, Yuri will be fine," Shippo reassured his mother figure. Kagome nodded along, hugging him back tightly, but still looked worried. She hugged him for awhile.

"Hey Shippo, distract the reporters for me. In your special way," she smirked down at him pulling back. He smirked and winked at her mischievously. He left for a few minutes to prepare his distraction. When the reporters began freaking out about something that Shippo had done. She snuck out the area undetected. She felt Yuri and Victor's aura, and went to the stairway to intercept them. She came around the corner of the steps, to Yuri and Victor coming up. Yuri saw her, with concern shining in her eyes. He sprinted up to her, and yanked her into a bone crushing hug. Kagome's eyes widened in complete shock.

"Don't ever leave me, stay with me," he cried as he hugged her even tight.

"Never, big brother, together all the way," she whispered hugging him just as tightly. She pushed a bit of her Miko into him. Kagome was hoping it would make him feel better, at least a little bit. He broke the hug, and had a depressed look on his face. Victor came up and put his arm over his shoulders, and Kagome took his hand on his right. They walked to the rink like that, with everyone staring at the trio.

Before Yuri went out on the ice, Kagome took his jacket and gave him one more tight hug.

"Go get them," she whispered letting him go. Kagome smiled softly putting her hand on his cheek gently. He nodded holding her hand in place, and letting it go as he took the ice. She watched as Yuri took tissues from the stuffed poodle Victor had brought with them. When Yuri dropped the tissue, and Victor dove catching the tissue. Yuri poked his head and then patted it gently. Kagome smiled softly as she went to join Victor. Who has a cute look of shock on his face. She smiled at the sight of Yuri's little smile taking his position. Kagome heard the announcer talk about their deceleration at the press confirmation. She smiled as she watched him skate his Free Program. She sighed, when he stumbled out of his jump. Her eyes widened when he did a Quad Flip towards the end.

When Yuri finished his Free Program, Kagome looked to Victor curiously. Victor was currently covering his face with his hands. Then he began to sprint to meet Yuri at the rink's exit. Kagome was running right behind Victor.

"See that? I did great right?" Yuri asked excitedly with his arms raised. Then Kagome's jaw dropped when Victor launched himself onto Yuri, capturing his lips in a kiss. They soon fell back onto the ice, with Yuri below Victor. Kagome began to laugh at the reactions of everyone and the sight of them. It was a cheerful and excited laughter. The two boys looked to her with a mischievous look in their eyes. They both yanked her down for a tight hug.

"You did it Yuri," Kagome whispered joyfully. Yuri looked to her beaming, and nodding in agreement.

At the medal ceremony, kagome cheered the loudest as Yuri took Silver.

At the press conference, Kagome was standing beside Yuri, bit beaming joyfully.

"Yuri has shown he is the one to beat this year, and with his Quad Flip in his Free Program. I am sure he will win in the Rusistel Cup. Along with Kagome, as she takes her second gold in the series. I am looking forward to coming back to Russia," Victor said excitedly.

In Russia….

"You hear that Yuri," Mela asked snidely.

Yuri merely snapped the spoon he was holding. "He must go, I will make you into Borch," he said looking darkly at the screen.

A/N: Please review! Also I a, sorry it's been awhile since the last update, life got in the way. Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yuri! On Ice and Inuyasha

Chapter 8

Yurio got off the plane, to see his fangirls awaiting his arrival. At the sight he ran off trying to be discreet.

"Mila watch my luggage," he said as he snuck off in the opposite direction.

'I am Yuri Plisetsky. My goal is to be named the top skaters in the world, in my senior debut. I am the unbeatable ice Tigger of Russia. Those girls are nothing compared to Kagome,' Yurio thought, as he exited the airport.

"Oh Yuri," an elderly man said smiling as he got out of his car.

Yurio went sprinting and jumped on the elderly man cheering, "Grandpa." There was a very loud cracking sound coming from the old man's back.

"I am sorry, I am sorry, I forgot about your bad back," Yurio hurriedly apologized, as his Grandpa lay on the ground, groaning in pain.

Soon they were in the car on their way to Yuri's hotel.

"I made you my Pirozhkis, eat," his Grandpa ordered him joyfully, as he drove down the highway.

"Hey Grandpa, ever tried a Pork Cutlet Bowl?" Yurio asked while he ate.

"What's that?" His Grandpa asked confused.

"Just something I tried while I was in Japan. It's really good," Yurio explained happily.

"Huh, so my Pirozhkis aren't good enough for you anymore?" He asked sounding upset.

"No that's not what I meant," Yurio said sounding scared.

"Our national hero, Victor Nikiforov, had returned to Russia. He will be coaching this year instead of competing," the car radio reported.

Yurio glared when Yuri's name was mentioned, but looked to his bracelet when Kagome's name was listed. His Grandpa noticed his grandson starting at his bracelet, and couldn't help but smile, recognizing that look.

"That's a nice bracelet. Where did you get it?" His Grandpa asked curiously.

"Uh, Kagome made it for me, as a thanks for the charm bracelet I got her," Yurio quickly answered nervously. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just said.

His Grandpa couldn't help but laugh at Yurio's reaction. 'Just like me at that age, when I met his Grandma,' he thought watching Yurio's embarrassed face fondly.

"You like her don't you?" His Grandpa asked curiously.

"No," Yurio said nervously shoving more pirozhkis into his mouth. His grandpa just continued to laugh.

—-

"Russia," Kagome sighed twirling a bit. Kagome and Yuri were currently checking into the hotel for the Rostelecom Cup. Shippo was sent back to Japan, with Jaken. She was grateful that Sesshomaru sent that toad back, after Kagome begged him.

"Yeah, I know," Yuri beamed at her, watching her twirl holding her bag. They walked over to the elevators.

Meanwhile…..

Yurio just walked into the hotel he was staying at. He looked to the side to see Victor surrounded by reporters.

"How do you feel about returning to Russia?" A reporter asked him.

"When will you return to skating?" Another reporter asked him.

"Until the Grand Prix Final is over, I'm not going to comment on any future plans," Victor answered calmly. "Right now, I see a lot of potential Yuri Katsuki, and Kagome Higurashi. I believe they should be the main focus of the Rostelecom Cup," Victor praised happily.

'I am in it too, stupid,' Yurio though angirly.

"Your well known as skater who likes a challenge. Wouldn't you want to face a man with charisma like Yuri Katsuki, as a fellow compete?" On reporter asked him. Victor then spotted Yurio standing there watching.

"Hey, it's Yurio," Victor smiled pointing to the teenager. Yurio fletcher trying to hide in vain. "Did you all see the Short Program , I put together for Yurio?" Victor asked wrapping his arm around Yurio, and taking off his sunglasses.

"Your no longer the top skater in Russia. I am the star of the male's skater event," Yurio said slapping the coffee out of his hand.

Victor smiled mischievously, noticing Yurio said the male event. 'That means he agrees that Kagome is also the star of this event?' He mentally smirked.

Meanwhile Kagome and Yuri were waiting for the elevator to arrive. Kagome was reading a small book while standing beside Yuri. It was of all the best sights in the city. Then a man with no expression stood on the other side of Yuri.

'That's, Seung-gil Lee of Korea. I was on friendly terms with the skaters at the Cup of China. But here not so much,' Yuri thought nervously .

"Hi ,I am Kagome Higurashi, " Kagome beamed to Seung-gil Lee. Causing Yuri to look at her alarmed, and shocked.

"Hello, " he greeted the elevator door opened to a comical sight of insanity.

"If you want to take my sister, you'll have to go through me," Mickey of Italy yell at Emil Nekola. While holding his sister Sara to him.

"Hey take it easy," Emil trying to pacifier the angry Italian.

"Mickey we were just going to get a bite to eat," Sara said to him. She spotted them at that moment.

"Hey Yuri , Kagome ," Sara smiled turning to sungellee. Yuri then grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to the other elevator. She was currently giggling at the comical interaction happening in front of her. "We're just about to grab some food. Would you like to come?" She invited Seung-gil Lee.

"No," he simply stated.

"Geez," Sara hissed upset. "If you don't want to go. You can maybe find a way to say it without being a total jerk about it," she pouted.

"I don't gain anything by being nice to you. So why bother?" He deadpanned.

Yuri pushed the giggling Kagome into the elevator, as Mickey threaten Seung-gil Lee. As the doors were closing a foot stopped it, shocking the cousins tremendously. When the doors fully opened, a very annoyed Yurio stood there.

"Hey, why are you all sneaking around?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"Hi Yurio, good to see you again,"

Yuri said happy and nervously. Yurio stepped into the elevator, allowing the doors to shut.

"Hi Kitty," Kagome beamed giving him a tight hug in greeting. Yurio happily returned the hug, not carreing about that stupid nickname. She has insisted on calling him.

As they ride up to their rooms, Yurio kept an arm over Kagome's shoulders casually. Confusing the daylights out of Yuri and Kagome.

"I know we can't both win, but let's both skate good," Yuri said kindly. He glanced at Kagome, standing beside him, with Yurio on her other side. He gave her a raised eyebrow, silently asking her, 'what the heck?'

Kagome merely morphed her face into confusion, her answer being clear, 'I have no clue.'

"Meh, You will suffer a humiliating defeat in Moscow. Then Victor will stay in Russia with Kagome," he said tightening his hold onto Kagome. Kagome looked more confused at the action, and for other reasons.

For starters, why did he want her to stay? Secondly, why did she feel safe in his arms?

"Oh yeah Kitty, can you take me sight seeing at some point? You did say you'd show me around," she beamed at him. Yurio forgot to breathe at that point, with her blinding smile.

"Da, sure," he said not thinking, and trying to remember how to breathe.

"Yeah! It's a date then," She cheered oblivious. Yuri was looking at Yurio curiously. He suspected that the young skater had feelings for his little cousin. 'Oh Kags, your brilliant, observant, and etc. But you're quite dense when it comes to you,' Yuri thought looking to a beaming Kagome.

The next minute the doors were opening on the cousins floor. Kagome was waving bye and walking off with Yuri.

'What just happened? We are going on a date?' He asked confused yet happy. 'Wait a minute, HOW DO YOU GO ON A DATE! ' he mentally screamed. He yanked out his phone and dialed a familiar number. "Grandpa, how do dates work?" he shouted alarmed.

The next day,

Kagome stood beside Yuri as they waited for his turn to perform. She spotted Yurio stretching, with Yakov and Lilia.

"Hey kitty, " she cheered coming over to him. Yurio looked up from his stretching position, and allowed her to give him a hug.

"Hey Kagome," he smiled returning her hug.

"I am so excited about our sight seeing with you," she beamed joyfully.

Yurio's face burst into a blush just then at the blinding teenagers started talking to each other about this and that. Victor smiled watching them interact.

"Hey Yuri, Emil just landed a Quadruple Loop as well, we should clap for him," she heard a man's voice say mockingly.

"Hey Kitty," she said in a serious tone.

"Yeah?" He asked taking a sip of his water.

"Who is the skater from Canada?"she asked curiously. Glaring as he got into Victor's face.

"JJ," He growled annoyed.

"He's mocking other skaters accomplishments, and way to cocky. I don't like him," she sighed looking back to Yurio. Yurio nodded in agreement with her assessment.

"Hey, Kags we need to get going," Yuri called to her.

"Coming Yuri," she smiled calling back. "Good luck Kitty," she beamed kissing his cheek. She ran off to a flustered Yuri and a smirking Victor waiting by the curtains. Yuri took her hand and walked out on to the rink side area. Yurio was badly blushing at the kiss on the cheek. Lilia and Yakov smiled at their student's reaction. They knew what that look and blush meant,the unbeatable Tiger Of Russia had a Crush on Japan's Angel.

Kagome stood by Yuri while waiting for his turn to go on. She reached and touched his cheek gently. Yuri looked down, into her sapphire eyes, burning with determination.

"You got this brother," she beamed confidently. He took her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug. Yurio saw the action, and glared harshly at the picture they made.

"Don't look away. I will prove that we deserve Victor to all of Russia. Just watch and see little sister," he whispered in her ear as he held her close.

"Yes of course big brother. Just remember I am always on the ice with you," she sighed hugging him back. He let go of her and kissing the top of her head, going onto the ice. He moved over to stand in front of Victor. She sighed smiling, knowing what that look meant. She couldn't wait to see the results, Kagome beamed proudly. She watched as Yuri pull Victor down, by his tie . Yuri whispered something in Victor's ear. Kagome shook her head at her cousin's antics, and new found confidence. She knew he was in love with Victor. Unlike her and Victor's relationship, a father daughter relationship. He actually wanted to be with Victor romantically. Even if he hasn't realized it completely yet. Kagome could see it from a mile away. 'You are really dense when it comes to yourself, Yuri,' she thought fondly.

'I can't allow to crowd to intimidate me in enemy territory. I've got to intimidate them,' Yuri thought taking his starting position. Kagome and Victor watched Yuri with rapid attention.

'If I don't place fourth or higher at Rostelecom Cup. This may be the last time I perform this peace with Victor as my coach,' Yuri thought panicking. 'Maybe no one wants me or Kags to win the Rostelecom Cup. Probably no one here in Russia. Thinking that runs chills up my spine,' Yuri thought a little scared. He then caught sight of Kagome and Victor standing together rink side.

"Go Yuri," Kagome cheered as he ended his step sequence. Yuri smiled in response to her cheering.

'I can't let that stop me, What would Kags say,' he thought determined

"Yuri that was amazing,"Victor cheered, when he landed his Quad Cell.

As Yuri finished his Short Program, Kagome was beaming with joy.

'I think I got my message across. Now it's Kags turn,' he thought happily.

Kagome screamed the loudest for him in joy. Victor actually jumped back a little at her excitement, after he cheered too.

Kagome began to run over to greet her cousin, but was stopped by hand around her wrist. She turned to see Yurio looking at her with a blush and indifference look.

"Will you watch me skate, and be here to greet me when I'm done?" He asked trying to play it cool, but was mentally freaking out.

"Of course, if you'll do the same for me later. When I do my Short Program," she beamed in response.

"Of course," he nodded kissing her hand, before approaching the ice. When he saw Yuri coming off the ice, he just looked down at him.

"Out of my way piggy," he said tsking. Yuri and Victor looked at him in shock, with Kagome smiling softly.

"Well I think he found his agape," Yuri said shocked. Then looking to Victor smiling, Victor doing the same.

"Finally," they said together happily. Kagome merely went over and gave Yuri a tight hug.

They then went to the Kiss and Cry to hear Yuri's scores. When it was announced that he beat his personal best again. Kagome jumped on his back overtaken with joy by his score. Yuri laughed happily, cheering with her.

Yurio glared at that gesture,and the affection between the cousins. Wondering if she will do that for him if he beat his personal best. He glared even more when Victor kissed Yuri's skate.

"Come on Yurio," Yuri cheered seeing Yurio on the ice.

"Huh?" He asked annoyed.

"Skate well, gamba," Victor cheered. Yurio growled at their antics and started skating to the center of the ice.

"Kagome you coming?" Yuri asked beginning to walk off with Victor. Kagome was standing rink side leaning on the wall.

"Nah, I promised Kitty I would watch him," she smiled softly. Yuri nodded petting her head before walking off. Kagome turned back to the ice, watching Yurio.

'I don't need you idiots cheering me on, I'm not that desperate,' Yurio thought aggravated. He then began to skate his Short Program. 'Crap! I'm not feeling agape at all. I'm just angry,' Yurio thought irritated.

Kagome watched Yurio skate beautifully. When he fell after his triple, Kagome became overwhelmed with worry.

'Crap! I haven't missed that jump all season. I've been pouring my blood, sweat, and tears into this program, since that humiliation, too,' he thought bitterly.

"Yuri," Kagome called worried for his health. Yurio looked over to see Kagome's worried face. That snapped him out of his bitter thoughts.

' Kagome,' he thought softly, remembering all their interactions together.

'I just lack experience, that's all,' he thought softly. He began to skate better, feeling lighter.

Kagome continued to watch him, with a smile. But was worried about that fall.

At the end of the program Yurio looked upset. Kagome cheered loudly for him, hoping he hears her. Yurio turned his head towards her direction, smiling a bit.

Kagome began to run over to greet him at the ices entrance. She saw JJ standing there clapping mockingly. Blocking Yurio's and her way.

"I'm sorry ladies first," he said snidely.

'I forgot there was someone more annoying than those other idiots,' Yurio thought angry. 'JJ,' he mentally growled

Kagome ran past JJ and gave Yurio a tight hug. Yurio automatically snapped out of his angry thoughts.

"Yuri," she said in his ear, worry laced in her voice.

Yurio was shocked at first, but gave her tight hug in return. He realized she was worried about him, because he fell during his program.

"Kagome," he whispered in her ear. She pushed some of her Miko into him. Hoping it would ease the pain and heal any injuries he obtained when he fell.

"Yuri," they heard Yakov yell. Then a loud slap following shortly after. Kagome let Yurio go, to go be with Yakov and amelia at the kiss and cry. She saw Lilia glaring at Yakov, and Yakov rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"I will wait by the entrance for you," she smiled softly. Yurio nodded, blushing softly.

Kagome walked over to the entrance to wait for Yurio. Her hair lightly hitting him as she turned around. Yurio smiled at her retreating form. Yurio then went and sat to wait his scores in the Kiss and Cry. After receiving his score, he went straight to Kagome. She smiled at him softly, congratulating him. Then she realized the cat ears sitting gently on his head.

"You know those cat ears look really cute on you," she giggled. "Little Kitty," she smiled at him pulling on a strand of his hair. He blushed out of anger and embarrassment. Yurio simply took the cat ears off and put them on her head instead.

"I think you look much cuter in them," he said looking away with a slight blush on his cheeks. Kagome touched her new ears on her head. She looked up and blushed at his actions, but couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Thank you," she smiled softly. Kagome then kissed his cheek, before going to be with Victor and Yuri. Lilia watched with a small smile at the prospect of her student falling for the little ice dancer.

Kagome came to a very concerned and terrified Yuri. He was trying to tell Victor to go back to Japan.

"What happened?" She asked full of concern in her tone.

"Makichan, ate a steam bun, and it's stuck in his throat. They don't know if he will make it,"Yuri explained to her. Kagome's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"He's right, you need to go back to Victor. I can handle my Short and Free program," Kagome said urgently.

"I can't," Victor said sounding defeated and torn.

"You have to go back," Yuri yelled urgently.

"I told you I can't," he said again but to Yuri. He then looked to his right seeing his old coach,Yakov.

"Yakov, that's it, thanks] god," Victor said approaching his old coach. "I need you, your the only coach for me," Victor said bending to his level and grasping his shoulders.

"What crawling back already?" Yakov asked cockily.

"It will just be for the next few days, but will you be Little Miko and Yuri's coach?" He begged.

"Huh?" Yurio asked shocked.

"Huh?" Kagome and Yuri asked shocked.

"HUHHHHH!" Yakov, Kagome, Yuri, and Yurio shouted in sync.

A/N Thank you to everyone for their reviews and support. You guys are the best. Till next time! Again, THANK YOU!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yuri! On Ice and Inuyasha

Chapter 9

"Ask Yakov anything you guys don't understand. If you two are in trouble, just hug him, and he'll help both of you," Victor instructed them. Kagome nodded, with Yuri looking confused and slightly panicking. Victor then wrapped the cousins in a hug. "I'm sorry Yuri, Kagome. Even if I'm not here, I'll always be with you two in spirit," Victor whispered in their ears.

The Next Day…..

"Ok, Victor is not here, and from what I have heard. You never get a lower score than 99 in your SHort Program. So don't disappoint ," Yakov told Kagome, as she leaned on the rank side listening intently. He was Victor's coach, and Yurio's. He has to be quite the genius.

"Alright," she nodded smiling to Jim kindly. Yuri came over and pulled her a tight hug.

"You got this sister, show all of Russia what you're made of," he whispered in her ear.

"Brother don't look away," she whispered snuggling closer to him.

"Never," he whispered tightening his grip. She let go of her cousin, looking up into his eyes. Kagome nodded once in determination.

"Kagome," she heard her name called to her left. She looked to see Yurio walking towards her. kagome skated over, and Yurio did something unexpected, that made the cameras flash. He leaned over the fence, and kissed her on the cheek. She was shocked at the sentiment and gesture. Yuri was standing there flabbergasted.

"Goodluck," Yurio whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. Kagome nodded with a determined look in her eyes. Kagome skated onto the ice as her name was called.

"Kagome Higurashi age 16 , she will be skating to Swan Lake," the announcer said. Kagome then zoned out everyone around her, and focused on the music and choreographer. Her skating was perfect, and her emotions are strong as ever.

"Wow, she is a Prima Ballerina," Lilia gasped seeing Kagome's ice skating. Lilia and Yakov were shocked to see her land all of her quads. Not a lot of females can perform that high of a jump.

Yuri never took his eyes off his cousins skating. She could always skate feeling of awe, and shock from the audience, in reaction to her performance made him smile.

Yurio, watched Kagome's Short Program intently. Realizing she has become a much stronger skater since the Hot Springs on Ice event. Someone tapped him on the shoulder half way through the Program. Yurio glanced over to see his Grandpa standing there smiling.

"Grandpa? What are you doing here?" Yurio began to ask shocked. When a bouquet of roses were thrusted in his face.

"For her, when she is done, tell her you got them," he smiled as Yurio took them. Yurio looked up at him suprised. His grandpa nodded smiling, before walking away. Yurio returned to watching his Angel on the ice. 'Hold on his angel? There is no way I actually like little piggy's cousin? Could I?' He asked appealed and shocked. Then he looked at Kagome, skating effortlessly across the ice. 'Yes, it's possible,' he thought softly watching her.

Kagome's program ended, and she looked to be crying on the ice. Throughout the Program, she thought about everything. Worried about Yuri, Victor's poodle, and her own feelings. She realized on the ice, she had feelings for Yurio. But was conflicted, is it ok to move on from Inuyasha? He wouldn't want her to wallow in sadness, and to close off her heart. Kagome stood up wiping her tears and giving a beaming smile.

The crowd erupted and began throwing flowers and stuffed animals onto the ice. She skated off the ice waving, and approached her cousin. When she reached the gate, Yuri pulled her into a tight hug.

Someone cleared their throat behind Yuri, quite loudly. They looked to ss Yurio,looking annoyed and embarrassed. Yuri stopped to the side as Yurio approached them.

"Here these are for you," Yurio said, thrusting a bouquet of gorgeous red roses into Kagome's arms.

"Oh Kitty, their gorgeous, thank you," Kagome gushed, taking the rose. After she thanked him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek to show her thanks.

"Come on Kagome , we need to wait for your results;," Yakov ordered briskly.

"Coming," she beamed going over to him. Yakov held her jacket , and helped her put it on when she reached him. They walked over to the Kiss and Cry, where they sat quietly awaiting her score.

"Kagome Higurashi of Japan, score is 111.67 a new personal best. She is now in First Place," the announcer yelled. Kagome looked up, sand scream happily hugging Yakov tight;y. He was shocked and appalled by her hug, but allowed it. She did earn a pretty high score.

"It was a much higher than expected," he said in thought. But when he went to look at Kagome, she was gone. Yakov looked around suprised by her disappearance. He spotted hugging Yuri, as he spun her around in joy. She then moved over to Yurio and jumped into his arms in joy. He hugged her just as tightly.

"Thank you for watching me," she beamed pulling back from the hug.

"I will always watch you skate, my Angel," He said taking her hand, and putting his forehead against hers. "If I win tomorrow, and make it into the GrandPrix final. Will you go out with me?" He asked her fiercely and yet nervously.

Yuri's jaw dropped in shock and horror. 'Did he just ask her out?' Yuri asked flabbergasted and in horror.

Yakov was equally shocked at the question Yurio just asked Kagome.

"Of course I will, even if you don't take gold tomorrow," Kagome beamed happily.

"What!" Yuri, Yurio, and Yakov yelled in sync, but completely different tones. Yurio was happily shocked, Yuri was horrified and shocked, and Yakov was just shocked.

"Really?" Yurio asked excitedly. Kagome nodded in agreement and joy shining in her eyes. Yurio beamed with joy and yelled, "yahoo".

Yuri merely fainted in shock, causing the moment to be borocken.

"Yuri," Kagome yelled in shock and worry. She ran over to hit his pressure points to revive him.

"What the heck, Pork Cutlet Bowl," Yurio yelled annoyed.

The next day…

Kagome spent the morning with Yurio. He had fulfilled his promise, and showed her the best spots in Moscow. The ones his grandpa told him about. Afterwards Kagome stayed by Yuri's side for the rest of the time, he needed her the most right now.

They stood beside each other, as they were being interviewed.

"It didn't look like you exchanged many words with Coach Yakov at this morning's public practice. How do you feel about that?" Areporter asked Yuri.

"I'm fine," Yuri said trying to hide his nervousness.

"It will be fine," Kagome interjected smiling. "He'll just do what we've always done in practice with Coach Victor," Kagome explained smiling sweetly. Yurio was standing a distance away watching the interview.

During the practice that morning's practice, Kagome skated with Yuri. They continuously ran through Yuri's Free Program. Yurio remembered Kagome cheer him on, when did it flawlessly. Then comfort him when he fell. Yurio couldn't help but to think Kagome was the older one, the way Yuri seemed to lean on her.

"Yuri,"Yakov called to Yurio behind him. Yurio looked to him confused, and a bit surprised. "Your grandfather is here to see you," he told him. Yurio's eyes widened and then broke into a smile of joy. He reached into his bag and yanked out a Ferris. Kagome had given him some of her home made tea. Kagome told him to give some to his grandpa. She did this after finding out about his bad back, and him not feeling well.

"Grandpa, What are you doing here? I thought you weren't feeling well?" Yurio asked worriedly sitting in the car. He was given a brown paper bag and handed the bottle to his grandfather.

"Shut up and east," his grandpa ordered him. Yurio took a bite out of the Berkshire, but it tasted differently. He looked down alarmed and confused.

" White Rice, Scrambled eggs, and pork? What kind of Pirozhki is this? "Yurio asked confused and slightly alarrmed.

"My Pork Cutlet BowlPirozhki," his Grandpa beamed proudly. "Eat them, and do well in today's free skate, Yuratchka," his grandpa beamed, petting Yurio's head.

"Now drink some tea, Kagome made it special for you," Yurio smiled fondly at him. His grandpa nodded, sipping the hot tea.

"Wow, I can feel my energy returning," his Grandpa said surprised.

"I know, it's a healthier alternative to coffee and energy drinks. Kagome knows a lot about herbs and remedies like that," Yurio bragged proudly. A big smile on his face as he spoke about Kagome. His grandpa smiled fondly at him.

"Yuri," he said in a serious tone. Yuri looked to him alarmed, at his serious tone. "You better marry this girl. If she makes this good tea, she will make a great bride," he teased. Yurio blushed redder than a tomato.

Later….

Yurio was walking to the ice rink, to perform his Free Skate. He wanted Kagome to watch him , but knew Yuri needed her by his side right now. Kagome wanted to watch him too, but stayed with Yuri. Her cousin has been a nervousness mess all day. Yuri saw her looking in the direction Of the Ice.

"Go watch him Kags, just be there when I go on," Yuri told her. He was indeed nervous about his Free skate, and not having Victor there didn't help much.

"Are you sure big bro?" She asked softly, with concern laced in her voice.

"Yeah, go," he nodded, pushing her off in the direction of the ice.

"Ok," she nodded running off. She came out when Yurio about to go to the center of the ice. Yurio saw her running towards him, and smiled reaching his hand out to her. Kagome took it willingly as she stopped at the fence. He lightly kissed her hand,having a fire in his eyes.

"Go get them Kitty ," she beamed with the same fire in her eyes. He nodded and went to skate to the center of the rink.

'I am going to win my first series senior division, with my angel,' he thought as he began to skate.

Kagome watched his hellish program. She could see him getting angrier and tired.

'I wonder what he's thinking about?' Kagome mentally wondered.

'Damn this is tough,' Yurio thought going into the second half of his program.

'Wait, is he putting 6 jumps in the second half?' Kagome mentally gasped. When Yuri joined her, standing beside her shocked.

'Alright here we go,' Yurio thought going into a jump. 'Pork Cutlet bowl has three quads, and JJ has four. To beat them, I can't make any mistakes,' Yurio thought determined. 'I don't want to lose like that again!' Yurio thought angrily. He remembered what happened at Skate Canada, with JJ. 'SHITHEAD!' Yurio mentally yelled as he jumped.

"He's changed so much," Yuri gasped next to Kagome. Kagome looked up to him, and turned back to watching Yurio, nodding in agreement.

When he landed all his jumps, kagome cheered with joy and pride.

At the end of the Program, Yurio gasped for breath, kneeling onto the ice. But when he saw Kagome cheering for him. Yurio couldn't help but smile in joy and pride. Yurio skated over and gave her a big hug, nuzzling her in the neck. 'She will pass into the Grand Prix Final, and we will both win gold, together,' he thought as he breathed in her floral scent. She giggled at his antics, and pushed some of her Miko into him She could see how exhausted he was after his Free Program. She hoped this will help him not feel so tired. He let her go, and went to wait for his scores in the Kiss and Cry. Yuri came up to the gate looking depressed.

"Brother," Kagome whispered giving him a tight hug. "I am here, no matter what happens you will be going to Barcelona with me," she whispered with conviction. He nodded, letting her go and kissing her forehead. He went and took the ice still looking sad.

"How did you like my free skate pork cutlet bowl," Yurio called hearing he is in the finals garateeded. He stopped when he saw him on the ice.

Yuri began to skate, but it was not his best.

'I need to prove whatVictor has taught me wasn't a waist,' Yuri thought desperately. ` if I fail here everything is over,' he thought increasingly panicked. He then flopped his jump.

'Damn It Yuri, you piped that,' Kagome thought desperately. 'Calm down! You always screw up your jumps when your thinking too hard!' She mentally yelled.

'Calm down! Calm down !' Yuri mentally coached him. 'How do I recover from this?' He tried to figure out.

Flashback…

"You tend to flub your jumps when something is on your mind . Care to share?" Victor asked when Yuri fell again.…..

"Starting today I'll be Kagome and your new coach…. and your both going to win," Victor proclaimed to him….

"Your a fantastic skater. You are able to win this thing. But you need to build up your confidence. Think about it, if your the one to help choreograph the program. You will be more confident in it, and know it better. This is a sort of confidence boost for you.," kagome smiled down at him….

End of flashback

'How did they know how I felt?' Yuri though flubbing another jump. 'Until Victor came into my life. I could never openly say I'd win gold, but I never thought I'd lose anyway,' Yuri thought jumping , but again screwing up the landing.

'Yuri,' Kagome thought desperately.

'Truthly, I wanted to win gold at last years Grand Prix Final, too,' Yuri thought sadly.

Flashback…

"Your not weak Yuri. No one else thinks that," Victor said sitting on the beach…

".A lot of people have supported me in my career. Like my cousin Kagome...Kagome has stood by me and like Victor, helped me so much," he said proudly.

"Like Yuri, I wouldn't be here without the ones I love and support me. I went through so much in the past year, that I don't feel like the same person anymore. I feel reborn and ready to stand by my cousins side in the Grand Prix finals," she beamed.

"With our Coach Victor, we will be bringing home a gold medal," Yuri cried into the microphone. Taking Kagome's hand and lifting it above their heads.

"Together," they said in sync.

End of Flashback

'I was able to come this far because Victor and Kagome believed in me,' he thought softly. 'If I end here without making it to the Grand Prix Final,' Yuri though beginning to panic.

'Stop It don't think right now,' Kagome and Yuri thought at the same time.

Kagome knew that she was crying, watching Yuri struggle out there. She was smiling as she realized he got it, but when he fell she gasped. Kagome was crying with a smile on her face.

Yuri saw her crying, and a spark of determination sparked in him.

'Kagome,' he mentally whispered. 'Whether Kagome or Victor were me or not. It would still feel just as tough,' he thought melancholy. With flashes of Victor and Kagome flashing through his mind. 'Just Keep is simple,' he thought softly. 'I'm the only one who can skate this program. I'm the one who loves this program Victor and I made. I love it so much that it hurts. I'm not finished yet, not until I get the gold with Victor and Kagome,' Yuri thought with building determination.

At the end of Yuri's Free Program, Kagome knew how hard that was for him. Yuri skated over quickly tackling her in a hug. He needed this, she was his rock during these times, when Victor wasn't there.

"Well done, Yuri." She whispered hugging him. They sat at the waiting area.

"That was the hardest I've ever pushed myself to complete a Program," he gasped in her arms.

"I know Yuri, I know," she whispered confertingly. "We need to go to the Kiss and Cry," she whispered coaxing him to get up. Yuri got up, and helped her stand up. They walked over to sit at the Kiss and Cry.

Yuri has not let go of her hand the entire time. Kagome handed him a juice box, smiling softly. Yuri took it, nodding his head in thanks.

"Hey," Yakov said gruffly getting their attention. "You totally failed to take advantage of the program Vitya made for you! Why didn't you practice for the possibility you might flub a jump? Victor never did either…," Yakov lectured him.

'He's just like Victor…. A huge lecture at the Kiss and Cry,' Yuri thought in shock as Yakov lectured.

'This is where he learned it,' Kagome thought shocked as he continued to lecture.

"His total score is 282.84," they announced as Yuri's score. They all three looked up shocked by the results. "He may yet advance to the Grand Prix Final," He continued to announce.

"That's a lot higher score than I expected,"Yakov grumbled. Yuri turned to face him with a shell like look. "What's wrong?" He asked noticed Yuri staring at him.

"Spasibo," Yuri said hugging Yakov. Kagome looked on with sad eyes towards Yuri. His aura was a hue of sadness and depression.

'Victor will be returning to Russia soon. Bring Kagome with him,' Yuri thought depressed. Kagome wrapped her arm over his shoulders and led him to be interviews. While JJ performed his Free Program, they were being interviewed.

"That settles it, JJ will take first. Yuri Plitsetsky will place second, with Michele Crispino in third. Yuri Katsuki will take fourth," a man said watching the tv. This caused everyone to stop and listen to the standings.

"When you total the competition scores, Katsuki and Crispino are tied," another one stated.

'Yeah they're tied in points, but Yuri will squeak his way into the final. Because he too second in the Cup of China,' Kagome though happily. She hugged Yuri again and whispering, "You did it Yuri. Your in the final." Yuri nodded smiling slightly returning her bone crushing hug.

Later…

Kagome watched as Yurio take Silver ,and that cocky JJ took gold. Yurio came over and gave Kagome a big hug. She returned it readily, with pride in her eyes.

Yurio knew she was worried for her cousin, Yuri. Sure he made into the final, but he was a mess right now. Yuri had to practically beg Kagome to go to the medal ceremony, to watch Yurio. He took her hand and walked back into the hallway. She

They came to Yuri hugging Seung-gil Lee, then he moved onto JJ. Then Yurio spirited away while carrying Kagome in his arms, away from a zombie he Yuri.

"No, you stay away from us," he yelled running away. Kagome though got out of his arms, and let Yuri hug her. It seemed to get him to stop hugging everyone around him. Yuri then walked off depressed and seemed to be in a daze. Kagome looked concerned and was going to go after him. Yurio stopped her though by grasping her shoulder.

"I will talk to him," he said walking off. She nodded as he kissed her cheek before he walked off.

"Don't worry Kagome, he will be fine you'll see," Sara reassured her.

"Thank you, uh do you want me to revive him?" She asked gesturing to a passed out Mickey.

"If you can," she said offer her brother to Kagome. Kagome went over and hit a couple pressure points. Mickey shot up, and looked refreshed and shocked.

"Oh wow, I feel good as new," he said surprised.

"What did you do?" Sara asked her curiously and in awe.

"Pressure points ," she shrugged. "I do it whenever Yuri is either so embarrassed he faints, or something," she shrugged nonchalant.

"Wow, that's really cool, do you mind doing that for me sometime?" Sara asked curiously.

"Sure, I can even make my special herbal tea for you. It's great to restore energy and helps me keep my weight down. Not to mention, it makes my skin glow after I drink it. At least that's what Yuri tells me when I drink it," kagome explained shrugging a bit, but smiling at her.

"No way, I need to try it," Sara called excitedly.

"Well I had made this one for Yuri, but," kagome trailed off. As Sara quickly grabbed the container, and began drinking it quickly. It tasted really good, and she could feel her energy restoring a bit.

"She is right, your skin is beginning to have a slight glow to it," JJ said shocked.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. At the nod of the males , Sara launched herself onto Kagome, in a bear hug. "It's official, I am adopting you as my new little sister," she cheered. Mickey looked shocked at his sister's behavior towards the young Ice skater. "Now come along little sister. We need our rest for tomorrow's Free Skate," Sara said dragging kagome away. Who had a look of pure shock, and non responsive, as she was dragged away.

"Wait Sara ," her brother called distressed chasing after them in a panic.

The next day, Kagome took Silver, and secured her spot in the finals. Sara took gold, and Mila took bronze. Mila had also fallen in love with Kagome, after drinking her wonderful tea. They now called her their sister.

Yurio had to pry the two off his girlfriend 4 times during the competition. Yurio was proving to be a great boyfriend at every. Minus his temper and possessiveness of her. He was kind and considerate during the entire competition. Marking sure Kagome had everything she needed, and to keep the press away from her.

Yuri was there too, he held her hand the whole time. Yurio didn't mind that much, nor got jealous. Yuri needed her support right now, and she needed his as well.

Before they left Yurio gave her a new charm for her bracelet. It was a Russian flag. She beamed at the gift, kissing him on the cheek in gratitude. She then went on the plane and returned to Japan with Yuri.

He had held her hand throughout the whole flight. When they got off, they were still grasping hands. Yuri was scared that if he let go, he would shatter into a million pieces.

They both heard a bark, and turned towards the glass on the side of the terminal. There sat Makochen, and a worried Victor. This seemed to spark life back into Yuri.

Yuri took off running to the door of the terminal. He was dragging Kagome along with him as he ran. She let go of his hand as they reached the sliding doors. Yuri didn't even notice as he went to hug Victor in greeting.

This made Kagome cry a little in sadness. She was letting Yuri go, and be he who he needs to be. He may of thought he needed her, but he didn't, not anymore. He had Victor now, and he needed him more than her. Sure, he will always be her big brother. But she needed to let go of his hand, and let him fall for the one he loved. Without her holding him back from that happiness. Besides Kagome wasn't alone anymore, flashes of Sara, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Mila, her mom, brother, grandfather, and Yurio appeared in her head. She had everyone around her, now she would never be alone again.

'Right Inuyasha,' She thought, as a lone tear came down her face. She watched the scene behind the glass wall. As her brother figure and Coach promise to be with each other, forever.

A/N Thank you to everyone for their reviews and support. You guys are the best. Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yuri! On Ice and Inuyasha

Chapter 10

"In life you need vacations where you can be yourself, away from your hectic life," Victor thought as he floated in the water of the pool. "When I get away from skating, two "L words" comes to mind. Life and love," he thought solemnly. "I've been neglecting both of them for over twenty years," he thought saidly. He then sneezed rightening himself in the water. "Even Barcelona's cold in December," Victor thought shivering a bit.

"I thought , other than me, only the Russian would be crazy enough to get into the pool at this time of year, " a voice taunted slightly approaching the pool. Victor turned around to Chris standing there with a bottle of wine. "I guess, I was right," Chris smiled cheerfully.

"Chris," Victor cheered excitedly.

"Hi, how's Coach Victor?" Chris asked excitedly. "And here I was hoping go skinny dipping ," he whined jokingly.

"Don't let me stop you," Victor smiled happily. "I'll even take pictures for you," he beamed happily. "My Name is Victor Nikiforov," Victor thought blissfully. "I was kidding about being on vacation. I just arrived in Barcelona, for the Grand Prix Final," Victor mentally cheered. "This is Christopher Giacomatti from Switzerland," Victor introduced as he took pictures of said skater in the pool.

"I'm one of the oldest skaters, now that you're gone," Chris sighed drinking his drink. "I'm a relic at age 25," Chris whined to him.

"Nowadays Chris is sexy both on and off the ice. But when I first met him at the European Championships, he was like a pure little boy running through the Swiss meadows," Victor mentally described his long time friend and rival. "I've shared the podium with Chris at many Grand Prix Finals, Europena Championships, And World Championships. We've skated against each other for years. That I can't imagine a season without him. He was worried that he wouldn't be motivated enough this season without me. Despite all that , he made it into the Grand Prix Final," Victor though happily remembering the medal ceremony in China and on TV.

"Yuri, check yourself in," Yakov ordered the young skater.

"You do it, I don't feel like dealing with it," Yurio snapped at him checking his phone. Awaiting a text from his Angel.

Then he came to his screaming fan club. "You verm," Yurio begin to growled at the swarm of girls.

"Yuri Plisetsky , we don't use such unattractive words," Lilia reperhanded the young skater.

"This is Yuri Plisetsky Of Russia. At just 15 he qualified for the Grand Prix Final first thing in his Senior debut ," Vkictor explained like a narrator. "He's a fiest tomboy cat, studying under my former coach Yakov. After visiting Japan, he earned the nickname Yurio, or Kitty in Kagome's case," Victor thought fondly remembering all his times with Yurio, and seeing him on TV. "It's well-known that he has rabid fans called , "Yuri's Angels". Who appears at every competition," Victor continued to narrate.

Kagome then entered the hotel with Sesshomaru by her side. She had practiced with Yuri and Victor up to a week before they had to leave for Barcelona. She had gone to Tokyo to give her medals to her family. Also practice on something, she hoped to surprise Yuri and Victor with during the finals. There Sesshomaru announced that he, Shippo, Kouga, Ayame, and Jaken will be going with her to Barsalona.

Here she is walking into the hotel, they all will be staying in for the Grand Prix Final. Kagome beamed when she saw Yurio. Who was currently surrounded by his fan club, Yuri's Angels. YUrio looked extremely uncomfortable with all those girls surrounding him, and squealing.

Yurio though spotted his girlfriend, looking beautiful as ever. He broke from his fans hurriedly, and came to her smiling. Kagome giggled at the sight of the cat ears on his head.

"Hello, Kitty," she giggled flicking the ears lightly. He sighed exasperated at the nickname, but now it was endearing to him. Yurio then pulled her into a tight hug, that she happily returned. When she pulled back, but still in his arms,he just smiled.

"Hello my Angel," he whispered, putting his forehead against hers. He had missed having her in his arms.

They broke apart when squeals were heard. His fans then surrounded them, putting a pair of cat ears onto Kagome's head.

"Wow, he's a popular one,Huh," a female voice said. Kagome and Yurio turned their heads to see JJ and some women in his arms.

"Yuri's Angels are famous. They are quite enthusiastic," JJ explained to the woman. Kagome frowned at the sight of them. She really didn't like JJ that much.

"Oh, JJ girls are enthusiastic. But we show more restraint, and not to mention we're cuter," the women said cockily. Kagome and Yurio glared at her harshly and annoyed.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking about fans like that, verdam,"Yurio yelled at her angry.

"He's a scary little boy. Protect me JJ," the women whined to him.

"If you don't want him to react like that. Then don't act like a snob," Kagome said coldly putting a hand on Yurio's arm. Hoping to calm him down a bit, it seemed to do the trick.

Sesshomaru watched the young couple closely.

"Shall I go stop her my lord?" Jaken asked annoyed at the scene before them.

"No, let's see how the couple reacts to a challenge like this," he smirked. He was please Yurio had gone and defended Kagome silently. He did take to standing slightly in front of her, prepared to defend her at any point in time.

"Don't pay attention to him darling. He's just jealous that my fiancé is so beautiful," he said snidely.

Sesshomaru flinched knowing what's coming next, especially the darkening arua from a certain Miko.

"I think he's the one named JJ from Canada. He's a strong Gold candidate, but he has this unapproachable quality, the others Competitions don't like. Especially when he isn't the brightest person out there," Victorcontinued to Narrate. He whined s bit to the last part, because of the riled up Miko.

"Excuse me," Kagome asked glaring darkly. JJ's eyes widened, realizing what he just said. He looked to the icy women glaring harshly at me. Kagome moved to stand slightly in front of Yurio. "Last time I checked beauty is only skin deep, and quite frankly all I am seeing is a pompous ass that likes to pretend he's the king, with a snide snobbish dimwit on his arm. So I suggest you keep your negative comments to yourself. Before I get angry," kagome glared darkly. JJ was a tad bit shocked by her reaction. "Besides compared to Ayame, kagura, And Sango. She got nothing on them," she smirked.

"Kagome as well, she is both beautiful inside and out. Your fiancé can't hold a candle to her," Yurio growled enraged by JJ's comment. "Besides, anyone who wears their sunglasses on their head like that is a Jerk," Yurio said stepping up and wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist, holding her to his chest. He liked it when she gets angry,when it's not directed at him, she looked like a tigress about to pounce on her prey.

"Scary," the women said moving to hide behind JJ.

"Hey, we are all friends here right," JJ said trying to defuse the situation.

"No we're aren't , especially not with you," Kagome stated leaning on Yurios chest. He lightly chuckled at her response to the Canadian Skater.

"Hey Otabek, going out?" JJ suddenly called quickly changing the subject.

"Just getting a bite to eat," he said coldly, removing his sunglasses.

"Going out to eat alone? Still as odd as ever," JJ said moving over to Otabek , with his fiancé. "You can join us for dinner if you want," he offered to him.

"Thanks, But I pass," he said coldly holding a hand up.

"Otabek Altin Of Kazakhstan, age 18. He rushed into the Grand Prix Final at full speed. I shared the podium with him at worlds last year. Though people don't know much about his personal life," Victor narrated mentally.

"I wouldn't want to eat with the rude couple either," Kagome said as they moved over to Otabek. Yurio just smiled down at her, enjoying this side of her.

Then Otabek began to stare at the young couple closely.

"Hey why are you staring at us asshole?" Yuri asked annoyed holding Kagome closer to him. Otabek then walked off, leaving both kagome and Yurio confused.

"MY WOMEN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" They suddenly heard a loud voice yell happily.

"Eep!" Kagome squeaked sounding scared and surprised . "Hey kitty, hide me," she whispered timidly.

"Huh, why?" He asked confused. But it was too late, a man in his 20s rushed over. Ripped Kagome out of Yurio's arms, picking her up and twirled her around in the air.

"I found you!" he cheered happily. Then he threw Kadome over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

"This is Kagome Higurashi of Japan. She is one of the reasons I am here. She plowed her way into the Women's Grand Prix Final. She is like a daughter to me in a way. That's why I am the only one that calls her , Little Mako. Many people have referred to her as a female Victor too. Though I have been teaching the young spitfire, she has been teaching me a lot about the "L words" too. Epically Life, it can be both beautiful and tragic. It's how you react and handle them that defines you. With the people that surround you," Victor narrated. Remembering all the times Kagome has taught him something about life. When she sobbed for her lost friends , all their practice sessions, eating Oden, and her performances.

"Hey asshole, put my girlfriend down! Now!" Yurio yelled enraged.

"Kouga put me down, now! I am warning you," she yelled at him. Looking to see Yurio, marching towards them fuming.

"Or you'll do what ," he asked cockily. Kagome sighed exasperated, and swiftly punched the center of his back really hard, adding a bit of her Miko into it. Kouga yelled out in pain, thus loosened his grip on Kagome. Shook her chance to escape his hold. She landed softly on her feet in front of him, twirled on one foot, and kicked him in the stomach hard sending him flying across the lobby.

"That's what, and don't call me your women. I am not your women, never will be. Your married now you idiot. Remember Ayame," she scolded coldly

to the crumpled form, a few feet away. Yurio, JJ, and his Fiancé starred on in shock, jaws hanging.

"Damn Kagome, you didn't need to hit me that hard," Kouga whined getting up dusting himself off. They continued to look shocked at him not seem that hurt after being sent flying.

"I asked you to put me down. You didn't , so I took action," she shrugged nonchalantly. Yurio the begun to stomp towards Kouga, with a pissed off look. Kagome quickly moved to hold him back.

"Hey bastard, don't you dare touch my angel again," Yurio yelled as he was being held back by kagome.

"Don't worry darling, he will get his punishment," she said kissing his neck lightly through his hood. Yurio instantly relaxed and took her into his arms again. "In 3, 2, And 1," she beamed. In came a gorgeous red haired women, that appeared to be 7 months pregnant. Not to mention steaming mad, glaring at her husband.

"KOUGA," she yelled enraged at Kouga, marching towards him. Kouga coward in fear of his enraged mate. Ayame then began yelling at him in Japanese. Resulting in Kouga looking mortified, and shaking in fear. Yurio merely smiled enjoying the show before him.

"Kagome," someone cheered loudly. The couple turned their heads to Shippo charging their way. Yurio instinctively put Kagome behind him, to protect her. Shippo merely flipped over his head and hugged kagome tightly around the waist. "I am so excited to see your skating programs. I bet they're going to be better than China," he gushed burrowing his head into Kagome's chest. Yurio was steaming mad, and ripped the kid off of Kagome. Then fighting to hold him back from returning to his hug. Meanwhile Yurio was saying curse words in Russian left and right. During all this insanity, Kagome was giggling like mad women at the scene before her.

"Kit," Sesshomaru said behind them. Shippo stopped immediately, and Yurio turned to yell at whoever it was that came up to them. He stopped when he saw frightening gold eyes glaring down at him.

"Kitty, meet my adoptive brother Sesshomaru and my younger adoptive brother Shippo," Kagome introduced kindly. "Seshy, Shippo, meet my boyfriend Yuri," she beamed. Yurio looked like he was about to piss himself. Sesshomaru was frightening and intemendateing person.

"Nice to meet you," he said terrified, and stiff.

"Hello, Yuri, " Sesshomaru nodded curtly. Then he turned his attention to the giggling miko. "Kagome, it's time to find our rooms," Sesshomaru said to her stoicly.

"Alright Seshy," Kagome sighed after stopping her giggles. "See you tomorrow kitty," she said going up and kissing Yuri on the cheek. "Goodnight," she called walking off with the others.

Yurio was a tad bit in shock as he watched his girlfriend walk away. He had just met his girlfriend's family, at least some of it. He can honestly say that when they were around. It's not going to be a dull movement.

After finding her room, Kagome went to find Yuri's room. Apparently Yuri left a key for her at the front desk. After about 30 minutes, she found their room. She entered it to see Yuri sleeping soundly, but appeared to be having a nightmare. She shrugged and joined him on the bed, like she used to do for Shippo, whenever he had a nightmare. Yuri instinctively curled towards her, calming instantly. As she hummed a soft soothing tone, soon fell asleep herself.

"This jet lagged sleeping beauty is Yuri Katsuki from Japan. He made it into the Grand Prix Final by a hairs breathe. He is the other reason why I am here, I'm Yuri's coach. Along with Kagome, his cousin," Victor narrated, flashes of the cousins together appeared. "After the Rostelecom Cup,Yuri spent his few remaining days practicing. Though it saddened him when Miko wasn't there," Victor explained. "Now that I think about it, it's already been eight months since I first came to Hasetsu. I can't remember the last time I spent this much time with Maccachin. Everyday I've been able to bathe in a bath bigger than any tub, and I can eat all the delicious Pork Cutlet Bowls I want. This is heaven on earth," Victor mentally gushed. "Yuri's' life and love have taught me about a brand new world that I'd never knew existed," Victor mentally sighed remembering the day they sat in the beach.

Yuri woke up an hour later, he found Kagome sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled down at her, moving the hair out of her face. He then looked around the room curiously.

"Huh, Victor isn't here ?" Yuri asked confused. He checked his phone to see everyone was here, and Victor was at the pool. He then began to have a flashback to last years Grand Prix Final. He put his face into his pillow depressed.

"Where are you Victor? I need you," he whined into his pillow .

The door then slammed open and the lights came on.

"Yuri I am freezing, will you draw me a hot bath? I can't feel my toes," Victor whined wrapped in a towel and moving around.

"And while you're at it, how about some coffee?" Chris asked nonchalantly.

"Your still asleep?" Victor asked sounding surprised. Yuri's eyes widened in horror as Chris and Victor jump onto him, and accidently onto a sleeping Kagome.

"Ah!" She screamed along with Yuri yelling yeesh.

"Kagome, your here too?" Victor asked excitedly surprised.

"You two are like human icicles,' Yuri yelled in shock.

"Get off of us, both of you," Kagome yelled trying to escape them.

"We're not your heating pad," Yuri yelled distressed.

The following morning….

They were finishing their practices. Kagome was skating with Yuri, to Yurio's annoyance.

"That's enough practice for today. I am off everybody ," JJ called.

"Like we care," Kagome called, as she went into a Quad Cell Cow. Yurio chuckled as he watched her land the jump flawlessly. Kagome smiled victorious;y, at her landing, and begun to spin flawlessly.

"Kagome!" SHippo screamed from the rink side. Kagome stopped her spin to stare at her baby boy curiously. "Sesshomaru wants to take us all shopping. Comeon," Shippo called by the gate excitedly.

"Coming," Kagome called skating over to Yurio. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and skated to Shippo. Yurio smiled as he watched her leave. Yuri glare at the young Russian, checking out his cousin. Victor noticed it too, but simply smiled in excitement. Yuri was very protective of his cousin, but knew Kagome could take care of herself.

Hours of shopping later…..

"Ok, I think that's enough ," Kagome sighed exhausted. She was wearing a new outfit Ayame had picked out for her. It was strapless dress, with a low high skirt that was all white with a flora pattern all over it. On her feet were black flats.

"But Mama, there is still so much to do," Shippo whined. Ayame had left 2 hours ago, because she was tired from lugging a giant baby bump all over. Kagome sighed in defeat at her son's excitement. Thanks to Sesshomaru they sent all their bags to their rooms.

'Thank you Sesshomaru,' she mentally thanked graciously.

Meanwhile…..

"Where's Yuratchka ?" A fan girl whined as Yurio sprinted down an alleyway to hide from his fan club.

"I wanted him to come to a fan meeting," another one whined.

'How do I escape them?'Yurio thought desperately. 'I just wanted to see if I could find my Angel and sight see with her,' Yurio mentally gasped. Then Otabek pulled up on a sweet Motorcycle.

"Get on," he ordered Yurio. Yurio stared at him in shock and confusion.

"Huh? What?" Yurio asked surprised. Then he heard his fanclub enter the ally. Yurio looked over in a panic. Otabek then tossed his spare helmet to him.

"You getting on or not?" Otabek asked sounding disinterested. Yurio quickly climbed onto the bike, and they were off.

They finally stopped , and climbed up a hill that looked over the city.

"Really?" Yurio asked shocked,. Otabek just told him, they met at Yakov;s summer camp years ago.

"Oh yeah," Otabek said nodding his head.

"I don't remember that," Yurio gasped in shock.

"At the time I was in my first year in the Junior division. But I couldn't keep up with the Russian Junior skaters, so I was put in the novice class. That's where I met you," Otabek explained looking to Yurio. Who was standing there in shock. "Yuri Plisetsky, it was your eyes that I noticed first, the strong piercing eyes of a soldier," Otabek explained. "Similar to those of Kagome," Otebak smiled, remembering seeing her Free skate. Her eyes were filled with fire and determination, that it was mesmerizing.

"Really, me a soldier?" Yurio said shocked. "I had just moved my home rink from Mascow to St. Petersburg. I was desperate to make a name for myself," Yurio explained remembering that time. "I swore I would do anything to make that happen," Yurio said determined. "And Kagome has been through a lot, that had put that look in her eyes," Yurio sighed remembering her smiling face last night.

"After that camp, I moved around to train, from Russia, to the US , and then to Canada. I only managed to return to my home rink in Almaty last year," Otabek explained to him. "Now more than ever, I want to win the Championship for Kazakhstan," Otabek said with an edge of determination.

"Otabek, why tell me all of this? We are rivals," Yurio asked confused.

"Ever since I met you at that camp, I always thought we were alike. That's all there is to it, not so complicated really. So, friends?" Otabek asked nonchalantly offering his hand. Yurio took the hand smiling as they shook hands.

'Yurio had never been asked to become friends before!" Victor narrated.

"So you and the Japan's Angel?" Otabek lightly teased.

Yurio just smiled and lightly shook his head. "She is one of the most beautiful, caring, and freircest women I know,' Yurio sighed remembering when he met Kagome, under the waterfall, giving her the bracelet, seeing her skating for the first time, and when she agreed to be his girlfriend.

"You really like her, don't you?" Otabek said softly. He saw the look of awe, affection, and something else in the young skaters eyes, when a certain Angel was on his mind.

"Yeah, she is my girlfriend," Yurio shrugged nonchalantly, but the beaming grin on his face spoke volumes of his joy.

"You are one lucky man," Otabek smiled turning to the sunset.

"I know." Yurio smiled looking out over the city. The city where she is shopping with her family, and sneezing on a park bench. Kagome looked beside her to see a green bags, filled with nuts.

"Hey, Kags that bag smells like Yuri." Shippo stated sniffing the bag . Kagome bowed her head in defeat.

"The space head probably forgot it," Kagome sighed grabbing the bag. "I'll give it to him later tonight," Kagome shook her head. "The dumbo would loose his head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders," Kagome smiled fondly. She then began remembering all the time she spent with her cousin these past months.

"Come on, Mama , there are more shops we haven't hit yet," Shippo cheered grabbing Kagome's hand, and dragging her off.

It was now late into the evening now. Kagome had her head bowed, trying to catch her breathe. Shippo has been non stop on this shopping spree. Kagome's phone buzzed then signaling she received a message. She looked to see It was a text from Yuri, inviting her to dinner with Minako, Mari, and the male ice skater, minus JJ.

"Hold on Shippo. Yuri just invited us to dinner, and I am starving," she said to the hyperactive kitsune. Also a text that replied to Kagome's string of apologies to Sesshomaru. He was telling her not to worry about the cost, and knew the Fox was going overboard to spoil his mommy.

"Aww… "Shippo groaned. "But I don't want to go," he whined.

"To bad, let's get going," she smiled dragging him towards the restaurant.

As they arrived she spotted the group quickly.

"Hey there Kags," Yuri smiled getting up waving them over. The others turned around to see her and Shippo approached. Yurios jaw dropped at seeing her in that dress. She looked like a model on holiday.

"Hey yuri thanks for inviting us, and I believe this belongs to you," she beamed as she handed Victor the nut bag and taking one of the remaining seats by Yurio. While Shippo took the seat between Yuri and Phichit. Yuri looked a bit glum at his cousin's choice of seating.

"Why wouldn't we? It's not a party without you Little Miko. Also thank you,how did you know it was ours," Victor beamed. Yurio naturally put his arm behind Kagome's chair.

"The resceat had your name on it," Kagome said casually. 'It does, I checked it in a dressing room,' Kagome thought frantically. "Oh yeah, what's wrong with them?"Kagome asked concerned. She was looking at Minako, and Yuri's Big sister, Mari. They had their heads on the table , crying profusely.

"Way to play it cool guys," yuri sighed embarrassed.

"Why do we have to eat together?" Yurio complained.

"Now come on Kitty isn't this Nice?" Kagome asked leaning on his shoulder.

"Well with you here kitten, but the others, beside Tigritsa, can all leave," Yurio said to her.

"Tigritsa?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, on the ice your an angel. But off it you are curious and fearace as a Tigritsa, feisty too," he smirked down at her. She just shrugged and went with it.

"It is kinda weird all of us hanging out like this before the competition. It's a lot different from last year. I was always on my own then, even at the banquet too. I didn't even have the courage to talk to victor," Yuri beamed innocently. Though Victor spit out his drink when those words left his mouth.

"Wait! You seriously don't remember?" Victor asked shocked. Yuri looked at him confused and scared a bit .

"You got wasted on champagne and started dancing. Everyone was watching," Chris informed him smiling. Yuri then looked mortified at that comment. Kagome looked over interested and a bit shocked.

"It was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. I got dragged into a dance off. It was humiliating," Yurio said sounding annoyed. Kagome looked at her cousin dum founded, then looking to Yurio, and back again.

"A dance off? Your kidding, please say your kidding," Yuri begged mortified.

"It's true, I got naked and danced on a pole. Well mostly," Chris shrugged smiling nonchalantly. Yuri looked more mortified at this. Kagome giggled at that face he was making.

"Why are you giggling?" Shippo asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Kagome paled at that mischievous face on her son's face. "On the Sages Mountain, you got wasted on the mist of Sakai, and began singing horribly. Also giving Inuyasha the smack down when a drunk Sango tried to kiss him," Shippo smirked evilly. Everyone looked to her shocked and entertained at her horrified look.

"Your one to talk, you started to imitate me and laughing like an idiot , if I remember correctly young man," Kagome said glaring at Shippo evilly. "Not to mention Sango full on attacked Miroku and called him a flirting cheat," Kagome told him while getting up putting her hands on her hips.

"Well he was remember, every town we went to he'd ask every pretty lady to bare his child," Shippo laughed getting up and leaning towards her. "Isn't that how you two met?" He asked curiously and evilly.

"You were there, he tried to kidnap me, then stole my bike .attacked Inuyasha, after I saved Inuyasha, Miroku grabbed my butt, then he asked me to bear his child. That's when Inuyasha nearly pummeled him," Kagome corrected him, ignoring the wide gaping stares from the people at their table.

"Then Inuyasha called you a name, and you got mad at him. Then they argued which one you'd be traveling with, then he groped you again, and you slapped him," Shippo chuckled at the memory sitting down. "Still don't remember why he suddenly started traveling with us," Shippo shrugged.

"You know exactly why, besides it worked out in the end. Sango joined our group, and she slapped him at least 12 times a day,"she shrugged sitting back down. Unknown to her the others minus Victor, and Chris. They were listening vividly to the duo argue. Yurio and Yuri were becoming increasingly angry at this Miroku fella, for violating Kagome's personal space, and groping her. The men all scooted away from the growing evil auras from the 2 gentlemen.

"Here you go, that's him in the purple robes," Kagome smiled pulling out a wallet photo, completely oblivious of the evil aura beside her. It was a picture of the whole group. They looked like they were cosplaying or something. Shippo wasn't in this one, because he was taking the photo. The photo was passed around the entire table. They all smiled at the happy group of friends. Miroku had a smug smile, with a red handprint on his cheek . Sango was blushing madly and fuming. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back smiling joyously. Yurio was burning with jealousy at the photo , because of Kagome's attire ,and her riding inuyasha's back.

He then remembered what Yuri said months ago.

'Her friends and boyfriend all died,' Yurio remembered. So all these people in this photo were all dead now. Yuri and Victor came to the same conclusion as well after looking at the photo. They all had to admit Kagome looked really happy in the photo.

"Hey Kags got anymore photos?" Minako asked cheerfully. Kagome nodded and handed her three different photos. One was of her and Sango in kimonos, the other was of them playing in a creek, and the final one was just Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around her waist, one reaching up to her shoulder in her front. She was holding that hand and they were lovingly smiling into the camera. That photo never reached Yurio, in fear of him bursting in anger.

"Found them, I still have the videos you want to see?" Victor asked Yuri holding up his phone. Yuri looked horrified at what he saw on the phone.

"Me too, but they are not for the faint of heart," Chris warned showing chichi.

"No way, Yuri that's so dirty," Phichit said shocked.

"Oh show me," Shippo said excitedly.

"No you don't young man, you're far to young," Kagome threatened.

"Please don't, please, leave me my dignity," Yuri begged.

"Nice moves right Miko?" Victor asked showing Kagome a video. Causing her to giggle at the sight of her cousin and boyfriend.

"So what's with the rings you boys are wearing?" Chris asked leaning on his hand.

"Rings? " Kagome asked looking between Yuri and Victor's hands. They were wearing matching gold bands.

Phichit then started shouting they got married. Kagome looked at them in shock. Yuri hurriedly try to tell him and the whole applauding restaurant , they were wrong. Kagome then began to cry profusely curling into a ball on the ground.

"Kagome?" Yuri asked concerned at the crying form of his cousin .

"How could you," she cried quietly.

"Huh?" He asked leaning closer to her.

"HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT ME OR AT LEAST TELLING ME ABOUT IT!" She wailed sadly. Yuri and Victor pulled back shocked as she began bawling uncontrollably, her tears turned into fountains.

"Wait, Kags it's not like that," Yuri said desperately trying to calm down his bawling cousin.

"How dare you make my girlfriend cry you idiots," Yurio yelled at them, standing up angrily, and going to comfort Kagome. Everyone stopped what they were doing, in shock at his declaration. 'Shit that's right, we haven't told everyone yet,' Yurio and Kagoem thought shocked together.

"Girlfriend?" Chris, Victor, Phichit, Minako, And Marir asked in shock.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend. What of it?" Yurio asked sounding standoffish, going over to coax Kagome to stand up.

"No way, and you turned down Leo, wing, and me," Phichit asked shocked and upset.

"What?!"Yurio asked angry that others had asked out his Tigritsa.

"Besides you all got it wrong. These are engagement rings. We will get married after he wins the gold," Victor clarified. That got everyone at the table tense at the mention of the gold medal.

"A gold," Otabek said darkly.

"Medal.." Phichit said determined.

"Huh," Chris said with a fearless glint in his eyes. Yuri glared darkly at them, as he was helping Kagome to stand. She was half way up to standing.

"Your kidding me right? I am the one going to win gold and getting married. Sorry to break it to you guys," JJ yelled behind Yuri and Victor, completely out of nowhere.

"That's right, JJ is obviously going to win," his fiancé said cockily.

"Sorry we can't congratulate you. I guess the weddings off," JJ boosted. Unknown to them a dark aura took over a certain Miko. Suddenly an arrow zipped past JJ's head, dangerously close. JJ looked on shocked with everyone else. Kagome was standing there holding a bow, and looked pissed as hell. With Yurio sitting on the ground now looking shocked and terrified up at his girlfriend.

"Where was she hiding that?" Phichit asked scared and shaking like a leaf.

"I have no idea ," Yuri said equally terrified and shaking as well.

"I thought I told you to shut your mouth, you pompous ass," Kagome glared darkly. Kagome then began spouting out insults and lecturing the engaged couple. On how to not be so cocky, and how he was a fool if he thought he was a king of anything. In the end it took Yurio, Chris , Otabek, and Phichit had to drag Kagome from brutally beating the daylights out of them.

"What ,it was just a joke," JJ said sounding terrified. He remembered Kagome from his time in Russia. She was the sweetest, and most caring girl there. But this woman in front of him and his fiancé was terrifying demoness that had no mercy on her victims.

It took Yuri, Victor, Shippo, and Yurio a good hour, before they could calm Kagome down.

She went to her room, and fell asleep after that. Though all the everyone, minus Shippo, was wondering the same thing. Where the hell did the bow and arrow come from, and where did it go?

The next morning Victor was standing outside watching the ocean, and starting at his ring. Then he felt someone's foot on his back, and then repeated kicking on the same spot. Victor glanced slightly to see it was Yurio.

"Victor Nikiforov is good as dead," he said darkly and irritated to Victor. Victor then turned around to face the young teen, with a small smile on his face. "Why do you look so happy to be looking after that damn pg?" Yurio asked confused and angry.

"Did you want to compete against me ?" Victor asked smirking getting into Yurio's face.

"Don't be so full of yourself. Not all skaters look up to you. Just go away you old geezer," Yurio said annoyed. Causing Victor to grab him by the face, and glaring down at him. "That ring you got from him is garbage. I'm going to win this with my Tigritsa," Yurio said determined. Victor just smirked in response to the little teen's statement, and the mention of his little Miko. "Let me go," Yurio called pushing Victor away. The sound of a dog barking drew their attention back to the beach.

'If I'd stayed in Russia as a competitor. Yurio wouldn't be this motivated to fight… and neither would I,' Victor thought softly starting out at the ocean.

"This place remind me of Hasetsu," Yurio called as he begins to walk away.

"I was thinking the same thing," Victor called happily. "And Yurio," Victor called after the teen.

"Yeah?" Yurio asked turning back to look at Victor.

"Take care of my little Miko," Victor told him in a serious tone. Yurio just nodded, understanding the message, and walking away.

'Kagome, Yuri, you may not realize this, but many others besides me got their "L words" from the both of you,' Victor thought fondly.

In the hotel...

Kagome woke to a stuffed kitten on her night stand. There was a note attached to its paw. She picked it up and read the note quickly.

Goodluck today my Tigritsa.

Your kitty

Kagome beamed, as she read the note. She looked to see a necklace with silver heart at the end around the cat's neck. She beamed at his thoughtfulness and romantic gesture. Then came her room service, courtesy of Sesshomaru. It was a simple breakfast, a fruit salad and tea. As she ate, she wondered how Yuri and Kitty were doing. Today was the day, the Grand Prix Final began.

Later that day….

Kagome walked with Victor and Yuri into the ice rink. Kagome had a determined look on her face, similar to Yuri's. Yuri on the other hand, had a vise grip on Kagome's hand.

'You could the air with a knife at the amount of tension in the air,' Kagome thought looking at the other male skaters. 'Here we go,' kagome thought as they entered the rink area.

Tigritsa = Tigress

A/N Thank you to everyone for their reviews and support. You guys are the best. Till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yuri! On Ice and Inuyasha

Chapter 11

Kagome gave Yuri a tight hug as he went to the ice.

"Go get them brother," she whispered.

"As you can see Yuri hugging his cousin, Kagome. Who is competing in the Grand Prix Final for women's. From what I have heard they call each other brother and sister at times like these. Just shows how much these two adore each other," the Announcer said as Yuri went to talk to Victor.

"Hey Tigritsa," she heard Yurio behind her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned her head to look behind her, and saw him smiling at her. "Don't worry so much, he's got this," he said trying to pacify her worries. She nodded holding the silver heart that now sits around her neck. Yurio beamed at seeing the necklace he gave her around her neck. He had asked Otabek for help picking it out for her. They spent about an hour looking all over the city for the perfect gift. Yurio told him that Kagome enjoyed the simple things, and nothing to sweat dropped, at the lecture he got from Otabek, after thinking of getting her tiger themed leather jacket. Though when Otabek showed him the silver heart necklace, he knew it was 100% Kagome.

Kagome turned around and offered a small box to him. She had picked it up yesterday, when she was shopping with Shippo. He took it gingerly, with a curious glint in his eyes. Inside was a leather cord, and at the end was a key. Yurio looked at her confused at the gift. Kagome was blushing harshly, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"It's a key to my heart," she whispered in his ear. She smiled a shy smile, before going to the fence to watch Yuri's Short Program. Yurio looked at it with wide eyes before putting it on his other wrist, smiling as he watched her go.

Kagome stood there all excited beside Victor.

'If I beat my personal best, I can't beat JJ,' Yuri thought as he skated. 'His jumps has a 5.22 points on mine in the jump base value alone. If I don't change my program,' Yuri thought remembering him and Victor talking about the change Jump Combination. 'Though Kags wasn't there. I know she would have agreed with my idea and choice. Since then, I have focused my practice time in the quad flip, but my success rate is still low. Though I have decided to go for it though,' Yuri thought determined.

'Yuri surely doesn't doubt his decisions anymore,' Victor thought watching Yuri skate.

'And yet, I feel my own heart about to explode with anticipation,' Kagome thought watching Yuri. On the same thought path as Victor. Kagome screamed happily as he landed his triple loop, with Victor muttering a yes. They looked to each other nodding to each other in joy.

"Yes!" They cheered together, giving each other a high five, when he landed his Quadruple combination.

'Excitement courses through the body,' Victor thought excited.

'Down to the toes,' Kagome thought in unbearable anticipation.

'And is released,' they thought in sync, excitedly.

'Now, the Quad flip, come on Yuri,' Kagome thoughtcrimes with her eyes burning with hope and anticipation, as she watched him prepared to jump.

'Yes, use that speed to," Victor thought excitedly leaning over the fence. When Yuri jumped, so did Victor. Kagome leaned over the fence in anticipation. Though gasped when one hand touched the ice.

'Yuri….' Kagome thought worriedly watching the rest of the performance. When the program was over Yuri knelt onto the ice crying his eyes out. Kagome watched as her cousin knelt on the ice in defeat. She ran past Victor and onto the ice. Victor stood there wide eyed as he watched his female protege clumsy make her way to her cousin.

"What is she doing?" The announcer asked. She slid onto her knees to Yuri's balled up form. Kagome hugged him close to herself whispering it's soothing words. Yuri looked up to the worried sapphire eyes of his cousin, Kagome.

'She has always been there for me, and I have been neglecting her,' he thought desperately. Flashes of their childhood flashed by his eyes. When they were in Hasetsu together training and preparing for the season. Then during the Grand Prix Series, she has been taking care of him. Supporting him, comforting him, being there for him whenever he messed up or got nervous. All he has done is sit by and supported her on the sidelines. Not making sure she had everything, or asked if she was even nervous. Heck he had not even noticed the growing and budding romance that grew between her and Yurio. I am a horrible person,' he thought depressed and realization . He got up and hugged her tightly on the ice. Kagome gasped in surprise by the sudden change and being pulled into such a tight hug.

"I am sorry," he cried out. Kagome looked shocked at his declaration. "I have been neglecting you," he whimpered into her hair. She shook her head at his antics.

"No you haven't Yuri, you were there when I needed you. As well helped bring a smile back to my face. You, our family, Victor, Yurio, and everyone. You all saved me," she whispered with conviction returning the hug just as fiercely.

Victor watched the cousins tender moment with solemn eyes.

Flashback to last years Grand Prix Final….

Victor was sitting at a table, for a press conference after winning his 5th conceive Gold medal in the Grand Prix Final.

"What do you have in mind for next season?" A reporter asked cheerfully. Victor merely hummed in thought of the question.

(End Flashback)

'When I approached every program like a new beginning, I could always surprise everyone. But that also held me back,' Victor thought remembering the time he was alone. Before he met Yuri and Kagome, and became their coach. Victor stared at the scene before him, them embracing tightly, as if the feared the other would Vanish. '"I could always find mew strength on my own,"' Victor mentally quoted himself. As Kagome helped Yuri stand up and get off the rink. More like he was helping Kagome, since she was in tennis shoes instead of skates. Victor was standing at the gate waiting for them , and helped Kagome to step off the ice. Pulling her into a tight hug , seeing the unsend tears in her eyes. 'That's What I always thought,' he mentally sighed petting Kagome's head in comfort.

Then Victor and Kagome sat with Yuri in the Kiss and Cry, awaiting Yuri's score. Victor had a hand on

"Here comes the scores for Yuri Katsuki," the announcer said. Yuri's head popped up with wide eyes, grabbing Kagome's hand. "His score is 97.83," he announced. Yuri had a look of shock, and sadness. Kagome could tell he was aggravated with himself. Victor also could tell that Yuri was upset about his score.

'Now I can feel new emotions, flowing into me throughYuri, ' Victor thought saddened. "What should I do for Yuri? Kagome, please help me help him,' Victor mentally pleaded to the young female. Who was whispering comforting words to Yuri, as he squeezed her hand tightening his grip. Kagome looked up feeling eyes on her form. She looked up to Victor's pleading eyes. She merely gestured to her arm that was wrapped around Yuri. Victor followed suite. Kagome removed her arm , and allowed Victor to take her place. As Phichit took the ice, to perform his Short Program. Slowly Yuri let go of Kagome's hand, and leaned more into VIctor. Kagome smiled sadly, as Yuri grip signfecently lightening.

They sat in the Kiss and Cry booth watching Phichit. Kagome cheered him on happily, when the program ended.

At the end of the Short Program, Yurio grabbed Kagome's free hand lifting her off the seat, resulting in her hand being ripped from Yuri's. In one fluid movement , Yurio maneuvered her behind him. Then kicking the bench knocking Yuri and Victor off it, and onto the floor.

"Get out of the Kiss and Cry already, you idiots," he said aggravated, and glaring down at him. Yuri and Victor looked up at them like scolded children staring up at Yurio. Kagome just stood there confused, and yet trying not to laugh

Though there was a glint of something in Yuri's eyes, as he watched the couple in front of him.

Yuri and Victor went to be interviewed, while Kagome stayed behind. She was going to be rankside for Yurio'sShort Program.

"Kitty," she called before he went to take his place on the ice. Yurio smiled over to her. Kagome blew a kiss towards , that he happily accepted. Yakov and Lilia smiled at the young couples antics. Yurio's face though morphed into one of seriousness. Like in Russia, he held his hand out to Kagome. Who readily placed her hand delicately into his. He brought it to his lips brushing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Don't look away," he whispered with a burning fire in his eyes.

"Never," Kagome beamed with the same fire of determination in her eyes. "Go get them Tiger," she said, her face morphing into a smirk. Yurio felt a surge of pride and determination. He mirrored her smirk, his eyes dancing.

"Ja, my Tigritsa," he smirked placing his forehead against hers. Then taking the ice as he was being announced.

'Hmph, I wonder why the media never shows us together Rink side?' Kagome mentally wondered.

In the stands Seshomaru had a smug look on his face, as Jaken gave a 100 to a cameraman.

Kagome watched as Yurio completed his Short Program flawlessly. She was spellbound by the sheer beauty of his skating. All the while cheering very loudly for him, every time he landed his jumps. As the program ended Kagome was beaming with pride and awe.

'Wow, my mind went blank in the middle of it,' Yurio thought as he stared at the ceiling not hearing anything. Then a singular voice broke through the to him.

"That was beautiful, Kitty," Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Scaring the crap out of Yakov, who was standing right next to her. Yurio beamed at her, and bowed dramatically, causing her to giggle at his antics.

They soon moved to the Kiss and Cry booth. Yurio sat there with Yakov and Lilia. Kagome stood off to the side in anticipation of what his score might be.

"Yuri Plisetsky's score is 118.56!" The announcer shouted excitedly. Yakov, Lilia, Yurio, and Kagome had the same looks of pure shock. As the announcer continued to speak, "He's surpassed the world record set by Victor Nikiforov!"

"Yeah!" Yurio cheered overcome with joy.

"That's my Yuratchka!" Yakov cheered lifting Yuri in the air. Lilia sat there beaming with joy clapping. Kagome screamed with joy jumping up into the air.

When he was set down, Yurio hurriedly left the Kiss and Cry heading straight for Kagome. He never made it to where she stood, because Kagome tackled him in a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I did it Tigritsa," he cheered picking her up by the waist and spinning around with her in the air. The couple was just cheering and laughing, as they celebrated. Unknown to them, Victor watching with a solemn look on his face. But morphed into a smile, seeing Kagome's breathtaking smile.

Yuri looked shocked at Victor's face, then heard Kagome's musical laugh and cheers. Yuri smiled, happy at the sound.

After Yakov told the couple they needed to go inside and Yurio needed to be interviewed. Though he and Lilia had a huge smile on their face the whole time. They went inside together, Yurio and Kagome holding hands. Until a swarm of reporters a[preached. Lilia hurriedly shielded Kagome from the swarm of reporters. Knowing the young girl doesn't have much experience with them. The two females waited off to the side, while the boys handled the interview. They chatted while they wait. Lilia started to really like Kagome, because of her good manners, and general good demeanor.

Afterwards Yurio and Kagome went the stands together hand in hand. They took the seats right behind Yuri and Victor, though it seemed, they did not notice. Once they were seated Kagome cuddled into Yurio's side. Yurio threw his arm behind her seat casually, while slamming his foot in between Sara and Yuri. Effectively startling them, while crossing his legs. They noticed Otabek was up next to skate.

"Dubai," Yurio shouted down to him.

"You get this Otabek," Kagome cheered happily. Otabek looked up to them, giving them a smile and thumbs up. They watched Otabek's performance, impressed.

"Otabek wasn't a very memorable skater in the past, He's completely different now. He wasn't at all known till the Junior Division, " Sara said in thought.

"That's why they call him a dark horse," Kagome smiled leaning over to talk to her. While Yurio watched intently, remembering the camp Otabek and him met at.

"That's true," Sara smiled turning towards Kagome. Kagome then returned to sitting back, and Yurio's hold. The couple had mirrored looks of shock at Tables performance. The couple glanced to each other, mildly impressed by the performance.

'Otabeks, jumps were flawless too,' Yuri thought shocked and impressed.

'He skating shows no hesitance ,' Kagome thought impressed.

'That determination, is very much his trademark,' Yuri thought stoically and tense.

'He might out score Yuri,' Kagome thought worried glancing down at her cousin's tense back. When Otabek's performance ended, with the crowd cheering loudly.

"Looks like someone else will out rank the piggy," Yurio taunted. But whispered ouch when kagome pinched his side. She could see the terrified aura of her cousin.

"He's great. That was very exotic! It felt so fresh," Victor praise obliviously. Kagome slapped her forehead in frustration, as Yuri stared at Victor horrified and shocked.

'Victor, you might be a skating god. But your really dense,' Kagome mentally sighed. Seeing her cousin's tense back, and glum demons, when Otabek indeed out score him.

She giggled when Yurio chuckled and preened, still being in first. But leaned over placing her hand on Yuri's shoulder, to show her support. Yuri reached up grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

After a minute Kagome moved back, to grab her bag that Victor brought up for her. She handed her tea, that was in a large container. Poured it into smaller styrofoam cups, passit out to those she knew sitting around her, they all thanked her.

They then watched JJ's short and was shocked by how much he messed up.

'Just like Yuri in last years Grand Prix Final,' Kagome thought shocked. Once his score came in, it shocked everyone. It's the lowest score he has ever gotten. You could just feel the tension and depression in the audience. But that didn't last long, because the crowd then began chanting JJ, making him bounce back.

"Shut up shut up!" Yurio yelled at the JJ chanting. Kagome giggled at his antics, kissing his cheek to calm him down.

At the end of the day Yurio was in first and Yuri was in fourth. Now it was Kagome's turn to compete. The guys all stayed to watch her short program, well minus JJ, but that was to be expected.

Kagome stood rink side with her headphones in, listening to her Short Program's music. Victor stood beside her, watching her set her mental mind set for her performance.

Sara went before her, she did great. Kagome congratulated her as she stepped off the ice.

"Thanks Kags, good luck," Sara smiled going to the Kiss and Cry. Kagome nodded taking to the ice, and moving to stand in front of Victor. She took off her necklace and bracelet for him to hold. Since her bracelet had more charms, it was harder to skate. When kagome was announced to be next, she heard Shippo, Kouga, Ayame, the guys, and Sara cheering for her.

"Now listen Little Miko. I know in the past competition, I said hold your emotions back," Victor explained to her. "Not now, let them all out, and skate your heart out," he smiled as he placed his forehead against hers. She smiled knowing what he meant. She had ordered Yuri and Yurio to stay in the stands. She wanted victor to be there, and only him. He had become the father figure she lacked growing up, in a way. Remembering all their practices together, eating Oden, and the time she broke down.

"Here I go," Kagome beamed pulling back. Victor smiled at her, while nodding. Kagome then turned to skate to the center of the rink.

"Kagome Higurashi skating for Japan. She is making her senior debut at age 16. Like Yuri Plisetsky, if she wins gold. It will make skating history," the announcer said. Kagome smiled taking her starting position on the ice.

She heard the music began to play, resulting in her zoning out the crowd. Like in the beginning before she met Victor, she allowed the music to cover her like a thin blanket and skated her heart out. She thought of Sango, Miroku, Rin, Kohaku, Shippo , Killala , Inuyasha, Sesshomaru , her family, the guys, Sara, Yuri, Victor and Yurio. This skate was her letting go of Inuyasha and the past once and for all. Flashes of her time in the Feudal Era flashed in her mind. When she was with Sango, talking to Miroku, learning from Kaede, and all the romantic moments with Inuyasha. When they first met, her confession, their first kiss, all the times he held her, when he protected her, him fighting with Kouga, their final kiss, and when he vanished before her very eyes.

'Inuyasha, you will forever hold a small space in my heart, but now it's time to give her heart to another,' Kagome thought as she did her quad. A few tears slipping from her eyes. Then flashes of her times with Yuri and Victor in the past months passed through her mind. Then memories of Yurio began to show. When they first met in person, their talks, the waterfall, when she saw him skate in person for the first time, their FaceTime chats, when he asked her out, their dates, and him proclaiming her to be his girlfriend. All those memories were precious to her. 'Kitty,' she mentally sighed happily as she entered her final spin. A smile brimming to her face while she spun.

The others watched her Short Program with rapid attention, this was not like any other performance she had done before. It was truly watching her being reborn into an Angel. They all gasped when she did a quad flip and landed it, along with all her jump combos.

'Kags,' Yuri mentally gasped.

'My Angel,' Yurio thought in awe.

Then flashes of her skating, interactions, and anything that has to do with her, flashes in their minds. Yuri remembering her as a young child, then growing up, them skating together, and their journey the past few months. Yurio remembering when he first met her, spoke about Agape, the first time he saw her skating, asking her out, and anytime he saw her smile.

At the end of the program, she seemed to be skating freer and more happy. Victor smiled watching her, finally letting go of her grief and the past.

'She is now being truly reborn,' he thought happily, watching her finish her Short Program. Instead of ending it kneeling on the ice hugging herself, Kagome put her hands on her heart and looked up into the sky. The crowd erupted into applause and cheers, there was not a dry eye in the audience. Especially Minako and Mari, who was bawling profusely. Kagome closed her eyes as a lone tear fall down her cheek.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha, I will always love you," she whispered sadly. When she opened her eyes, she swore Inuyasha was standing in front of her, smiling.

"I love you too, go be happy," he said smiling warmly to her. Then disappeared before her eyes in a sparkly shimmer. Once he was gone, Kagome saw Victor standing at the gate. He held his arms out to her. She skated over to Victor, jumping into his arms, tears streaking down her cheeks. Victor just held her, and allowed her to just cry.

'Kagome, your so strong. No one would of known it but your grieving is finally over. You did it, ' he mentally smiled petting her head with pride shining in his eyes.

They soon moved to the Kiss and Cry to hear the results of her scores. She looked down in anticipation, with Victor holding her hand in support.

"Kagome Higurashi's score is, oh my god, 117.89 setting a new women record," the announcer shouted. Kagome burst into tears as Victor hugged her tightly in pride. They soon left the booth, after a million pictures were taken, some with Victor's own phone.

As soon as they were cleared of the Kiss and Cry, Yurio and Yuri tackled her to the ground in a hug. She laughed at their antics, after the initial shock. This is where she belonged now and forever.

A/N Thank you to everyone for their reviews and support. You guys are the best. Till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yuri! On Ice and Inuyasha**

Chapter 12

The women's free skate was today, so kagome was standing rink side waiting her turn. She was fourth in the line up. The guys sat, and everyone that came to support her watched in anticipate. Kagome watched as Sara finish her free skate. Kagome cheered for her friend. Sara smiled coming over to give kagome a big hug. Sara spent the night in her room last night, and they really bonded. Kagome told her about inuyasha and everything about her relationship with Yurio. Also Sara enclosed her massive crush on Seung-gil Lee. Kagome gave her some advice on how to approach the seeming emotionless skater.

"Goodluck Gome," Sara whispered joyously. She nodded along and went in the ice to prepare for her time to skate. Kagome skated to the part of the fence that Victor stood. Victor smiled at her and took her hand and pulling her into a hug.

"Go win gold," he whispered in her ear . Kagome pulled back and beamed up at him, as her name was called. Kagome turned around, and began to skate toward the center of the rink. Kagome made eye contact with yuri and Yurio as they cheered for her. She beamed and blew a kiss their way. Yurio pretended to grab the kiss quickly putting it to his lips. Yuri stood next to him flabbergasted and shocked by his actions.

Kagome sat there and waited for the music to start. She used the emotions of anger, disgust, contempt, determination. All the emotions she felt towards Naraku,the Jewel, and all that are short sided not accepting someone. Just because they were different from them.. Her skating was even fiercer and even more gorgeous than ever before.

Kagome didn't tell anyone, but Sesshomaru, se he could help her. She had added something in her free program.

'Ok , Single toe loop,' Victor thought. But Kagome did a Quad Cell Cow instead. His eyes widened in shock. Her jump combo came and she executed perfectly.

'Double ,' Yuri thought watching intently. She instead did a quad flip and landed . 'What?' He asked shocked.

'She's changing all her Double and SIngle jumps into quads,' yurios eyes widened.

'I am going to surpass your expectations. Victor, you once told me to surprise though that have seen me skate before. Now it's my turn to surprise you. ' Kagome thought entering her step sequence.

'Kagome, growing up, we have always skated together. Together , always sharing the ice, in one shape or form. You taught me how to be determined in one's goals, courage in what frightens us most, and to have faith in myself and those around me. You've grown into a beautiful young woman,' Yuri mentally thought with so much pride, and yet a bit sad.

'Miko, you have grown so much since the day we first met,' Seshomaru thought remembering the first time he saw he with his half-brother. 'You seemed so weak, and pathetic, I hated you,' he remembered when she removed his father's sword, and him trying to kill her. 'But as time passed by, I saw your inner strength,' he smiled remembering all the times she has stood up to him. 'Watching you grow into one of the most powerful Miko in history,' Seshomaru mentally sighed remembering seeing her fight with her bow. Especially during the fight against Sununga, when she would support them with her arrow. 'Inuyasha, your mate is going to be just fine,' Sesshomaru thought grasping the beads of subjugation in his pocket, as he watched Kagome's Program.

At the end Kagome looked to be holding bow aiming an arrow at Victor. The crowd went ballistic with a standing ovation for that performance. Kagome burst into tears as she skated to an awaiting Victor at the gate. She jumped into his arms cheering loudly, he caught her easily. They knew what was coming next, and Victor couldn't be any prouder. The guys looked on in shock at what she had just done.

"Her score is, 212.5 putting her in the first place. She has a garteeded place in the podium,'' the announcer shouted as Victor hugged her tightly with pride.

She stayed rinkside with Victor watching and waiting for the final results. After the last skater went Kagome lost it, screaming in joy. She did it, she won gold at her debut Senior Division Grand Prix Series. Victor was over the moon with pride. She had surpassed all of his expectations and hopes for her. He was crying comically , beaming with pride. Watching as Kagome stood on the podium, with a gold medal around her neck.

In Japan, her family in hatsuate and Tokyo went ballistic. Kagome's Mom was crying with joy and pride. Souta was jumping up and down with excitement. He had become even more popular. When those that are fans of the sport found out his big sister was Kagome. Many people keep praising him, and asking for her autograph. In other words Sota was very happy. Her grandfather was cheering as well.

When Kagome got off the podium, she went and offered her medal to Victor. He smiled taking the medal kissing it gent;y. The cameras went nuts at his gesture. The reporters speaking of Victor's tradition being continued.

"Your like a daughter to me Little Miko. I am so proud of you," he beamed pulling her into another hug.

"Thank you Victor," she cried hugging him close. Afterwards she was tackled by Yuri in a hug, taking her to the ground. He continuously congratulating her, as she fruitlessly try to escape his bone crushing hug. In the end it was Chris that saved her from her excited cousin. He in turn also hugged her in congratulations. Which was shortly followed by everyone else giving her a hug and congratulated her. All except Yurio, who was nowhere in sight.

Victor ushered her to the interview booth, there the reporters began surrounding her , asking question after question. Kagome answered most of them with a beaming smile on her face. Then someone grabbed her hand pulling her to the side. Kagome gasped in surprise, as she was caught in a dip formation by Yurio. Kagome stared up at him in surprise. While his eyes sparked with pride and a smirk plastered on his lips. Yurio then leaned down and kissed her hard in front of everyone. Kagome was shocked for a few seconds, but soon responded to the Kiss in kind. The reporters went nuts, taking thousands of pictures. Yuri straight up fainted at the sight of his sister figure being kissed that way in front of him. Victor had to catch him before he hit the floor, while smiling at the touching moment. Everyone else's jaws hit the ground in shock.

Kagome didn't care that everyone saw them kissing. It was like fireworks, and they were in there own personal world. They broke apart when breathing became absolutely necessary.

"Well done my Angel," he whispered against her lips. Kagome just smiled, with a gentle blush across her cheeks. Yurio smirked at the sight of her blushing face, and helped her stand straight. But he didn't let go of her, wrapping an atm around her waist. While the reporters were asking a question per second.

"Now listen everybody and listen good, I, Yuri Plisetsky of Russia am in love with Kagome Higurashi of Japan. We are CURRENTLY in a relationship," he said hugging her closer to his chest. The reporters then asked a still blushing Kagome if it was true.

"Yes, It is true," she confirmed snuggling up to his neck.

At this point Mikiki had promptly fainted. He had gotten to know Kagome, and viewed her as his baby sister as well. Purely because of the joy and smile she brings to Sara's face. Though to see and hear her say those words was to much. But unlike Yuri, no one caught him when he fell.

Sesshōmaru smiles at seeing his brothers mate so happy, and that Yurio claimed her in front of everyone. Yurio knew now that she won gold, she would be sought out by every male imaginable. So now that they all know that the Russian Tiger and Japanese Angel are a couple. No male would go near her with a ten foot pole, while she was with Yurio.

"Who are you rooting for this coming Free skate?" One report asked Kagome.

"Both of them," she smiled happily.

"I will not make her choose between her cousin and me, she will just cheer for both of us," Yurio explained glaring at the reporters. "Now if you will excuse us, we would like to celebrate Kagome's first gold win," Yurio said escorting her away from the army of reporters.

That night they sat and ate , congratulating Kagome.

Later that night in the hotel, Yuri approached Kagome's room, with a solemn disposition.

'She has a right to know of my plans of retiring,' he thought solemnly knocking on the door. Kagome opened it in her pink PJs.

"Hey Yuri, what's up," she beamed seeing her cousin on the other end of the door.

"Um… can I talk to you?" He asked quietly.

"Uh , sure come on in," she said opening it to let him in. He walked in and sat on her bed, while she took the chair.

"Kagome, after the final tomorrow, I am retiring," he said solemnly.

"Why?" Kagome asked covering her eyes with her bangs.

"Well," he said trailing off.

"Are you injured? Did something happen between you and Victor? What? If it's an injury I can heal you like I always have," she said crying.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked shocked at her words.

"You idiot, I have the powers of a Miko. I can heal you by my touch alone. Haven't you noticed every time you hug me, your energy is replenished?" She cried out at him. Yuri just sat there, his eyes wide in surprise, as he saw his cousin breakdown in front of him. "How could you abandon me, Victor, and the others on the ice. Your such a selfish idiot," she cried, running out of the room.

"Kagome," he called desperately, watching her run away from him.

Kagome ignored him calling her name behind her. She ran and ran till she reached Yurio's hotel room door. She knocked on it repeatedly with a bit of desperation.

"Who the hell…. Kagome?" Yurio began to yell enraged, opening the door. Until he saw Kagome standing there, bawling her eyes out. Kagome launched herself into his arms. He caught her ,and held her tightly in his arms as she cried into his chest . "Angel, what happened?" He asked hugging her tightly.

"He's retiring," she cried quietly into his chest.

"Who is?" Yurio asked. Then he noticed people about to enter the hallway. "Come on in, " he said guiding her into his room, shutting the door behind them. There she explained what Yuri told her, and her reaction.

"Wow, you can restore someone's energy by touching them, and heal them. You have been doing that for piggy, me, and anyone that you like?" Yurio asked shocked. Then got up and grabbed a knife off the dresser. "In that case prove it,"he said slicing his hand wide open. She gasped as rushed to him. She took his hand into hers, and let it glow a light pink. As she touched the wound , it healed instantly, and didn't even leave a scar. Yurio's eyes widened in shock and awe, as it healed. Now he understood why anytime he hugged her, he seemed reenergized.

'Kagome was worried about them and she only did it after their programs. Only time she did before was to wake up the piggy after having literally no sleep,' Yurio thought in realization. Grabbing a towel to wipe the blood off his hand. While she moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Angel, I am not mad, I think it's awesome. Your ability to heal is a wonderful gift. Though I understand why you haven't told anyone. If it got out everyone would want you for good and bad reasons. On the other hand, I am angry at that damn piggy for retiring," he said sitting with her on his bed holding her to him. She nodded as her tears began to dry up.

"How could he do this?" She asked silently into his chest.

"I don't know Angel, but I promise you, he won't retire," he said darkly, while putting his chin upon her head.

"You promise," she asked quietly.

"Promise," he said holding her tighter to him. They sat like that for awhile till Kagome fell asleep. Yurio looked at her in shock, but soon smiled softly at her soft sleeping face.

He texted Ayame with Kagome's phone, to let her know what happened tonight, and where Kagome was right now. Ayame responded by telling him she will bring clothes for her in a minute. Yurio sighed as he watched his Angel sleep, snuggled into his chest . He moved her to lay on the bed properly. He stood back and smiled down at was gorgeous, sleeping there curled up into a ball, like a little kitten.

A knock at the door shattered the peaceful air around Yurio. Yurio sighed moving to answer the door. When he opened it , Ayame was standing there, holding a small bag.

"Here this is for her tomorrow," she said handing him the small bag. "Now don't try to do any funny business, but if you do. Make sure to wrap it up," she said about to continue, till Yurio slammed the door quickly in her face.

"Wow, she's forward, " he said aloud. But then began to see the situation he was in. Alone in a room with his girlfriend with no one to disturb them. If it weren't for the situation then it be idle. But now is not the time for such thoughts. His Angel was hurting and she needs her kitty to comfort her. He placed the bag on a chair, and went to tuck her under the covers. He then moved to turn off the lights, joining her under the covers.

The next day….

Kagome hasn't spoken to Yuri , since he told her about his retirement. So she spent the day with her extended family and Yurio.

"Let's do some sightseeing tours ," Kagome exclaimed happily, leaning on Yurio's arm.

"Sure, which ones do you think we should do?" Yurio shrugged smiling down at his happy girlfriend.

"I will pass, there is far too much work to do. I shall meet you all for dinner, " Sesshomaru said wapking away. Shippo and Ayame wanted to go do more shopping. With Ayame dragging a whining Koufax along behind them.

Kagome looked on with a beaming smile, figuring out what her family was doing.

Seshy and the others are letting her some alone time with her boyfriend. They didn't get very much alone time, so she was grateful.

Yurio just stood there confused on why they just left. He looked down to a beaming Kagome, looking up to him. He shrugged not caring,smiling down at her.

That morning was wonderful, when he got up to go to practice. At first he forgot what happened last night, but when he heard someone sigh beside him and felt a weight on his chest. He remembered everything, from Kagome bawling,Yuri's plan to retire, and Kagome falling asleep in his bed. Yurio opened his eyes to see, he was holding Kagome's waist. While her head laying on his chest. He had never slept so well, or felt so comfortable in his life. He cursed Yakov, for demanding such an early practice. He'd rather stay here snuggled to his Angel.

That morning was the best morning ever. Yurio was thinking of buying a Kagome plush. He knows it was creepy, but he doesn't think he can sleep without knowing he'll be waking to her smiling face in the morning. Maybe he could place framed photos of her on either side of his bed.

"Well then let's go," she beamed grabbing his hand. Yutio beamed as she dragged him off. They spent the rest of the day sightseeing, taking selfies, and relaxing. Yurio and Kagome posted the selfies, and photos they took of each other. They were just being all lovey dovey, and doing couple stuff. In the evening they ate dinner at a nice restaurant with her family. Before they returned to their hotel.

At the hotel they decided to relax by the pool. It was still cold, but they were thinking of not getting into the pool. Yurio arrived before Kagome, so he laid out his towel on a pool chair. He was wearing tiger striped trunks. He jumped into the pool, finding it to be very cold. He was debating on getting out of the pool or not.

"Is it cold?" He heard a female voice. He turned to tell Kagome it was cold, and he was getting out. But stopped when until he saw her. She was wearing an orange and white striped matching bikini, that left very little to the imagination.

He suddenly felt very warm in the pool. "Uh, Yeah, I am about to get out," he said looking away with a fiery blush. He then saw a star like scar on her hip, the only thing that was a blemish on her flawless skin. Yurio dove under the cold water and began to add in his head.

Kagome laid out on the pool chair relaxing. Then Yurio came up for air and got out of the pool. Kagome looked over and blushed at his toned muscle chest. He sat on the towel beside her, taking his towel drying her hair.

"Wanna take a selfie?" He asked her curiously. Kagome nodded leaning towards him. He blushed a bit as she leaned against him. They took a couple selfies together. Yurio posted a bunch of them on the internet, that didn't show much of Kagome's bikini. The other pictures were gorgeous, she was always gorgeous.

They stayed out their talking swimming, and being lovey dovey, for a while.

Meanwhile, Yuri was looking at the photos the couple are posting. He was crying knowing that his Kagome, his little sister, has grown up, and that he will never share the ice with her again if he retires. Though he may want to kill Yurio when he kissed her on the cheek or just straight up kissed her on the lips. She was apparently giggling at something he was doing when he kissed her on the cheek. He then saw that these photos went viral, and a link under one photo, where someone put a heart around the couple. His eyes slowly widened, it was a fansite about them.

It was titled Yuri Plisetsky x Kagome Higurashi's guardians. It consists of all the photos they have ever posted, plus news pictures, vides, and anything that had to do with Kagome, Yurio, and both of them together. The chat channel, had them gushing over them, what their wedding would be like, the names of their children, even what they would look like. His eyes slowly got wider at each new tab he had hit to open. He finally fainted, not being able to take it anymore. That's how Victor found him, fainted in the middle of the hotel room.

"Yuri? You hear me? Yuri?" he asked trying to bring him back to consciousness. Victor then saw his phone and got curious. He read, and looked at the entire website, and it shocked him. He is mentally chuckling at the reaction of Little Yuri, but was also angry at the pervs for fantasizing and talking about Little Miko in an inappropriate way.

He shrugged and looked up the website on his phone, and sent the link to Yurio.

Yurio and Kagome were cuddling under the moon. Yurio and her were whispering about tomorrow's Free skate. Then Yurio's phone buzzed breaking the atmosphere. He sighed grabbing his phone in annoyance. He saw it was a text from Victor.

"What does that idiot want?" He growled opening his phone.

" Victor messaged you, Why?" Kagome asked sitting up slightly from laying on his chest. He showed her his phone. "A link?" She asked confused.

Yurio just clicked it and to reveal the fan site about them. Yurio and Kagome's jaws dropped in shock. There was already a fan club based on their relationship. Yurio anger was growing, till a delicate hand took his phone. She typed on it for a minute, and handed it back.

Yurio looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"I sent the link to Sesshomaru. He will handle it. Now where were we?" She asked as she laid back down onto his chest. Yurio just shrugged and relaxed again, enjoying his time with his Angel. He hoped she would agree to come to Russia if Victor comes back to skating. He would be able to see her every day. He sighed thinking about the future. Also his determination to win gold doubled, that he remembered that Kagome won gold. He can't let her surpass him.

**A/N Thank you to everyone for their reviews and support. You guys are the best. Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yuri! On Ice and Inuyasha

Chapter 13

It was the day of the Grand Prix Final Free Skate. Kagome had decided to go stand by her cousin, like she has done this entire season. When he was preparing to go into the stadium. His eyes widened when he saw kagome coming towards him and Victor.

"Kags?" he asked shocked smiling sadly.

"Hey Yuri, ready to go?" she asked supportively.

"Yeah," he nodded looking down at her with a determined glee in his eyes. She smiled up at him, her eyes swimming with sadness.

"Kagome," he said, taking her hand and pulling her into a tight hug. "I am so sorry for upsetting you. It's just that I can't let

Victor torture himself anymore as a competing skater," he said quietly into her ear.

"You idiot, how do you think everyone who has supported up to this point, would feel if you choose now to retire?" She asked kindly and sadly hugging him back. He nodded in understanding, and snuggling closer to her crying silently. Victor looked on with sadness in his eyes, watching this touching scene.

'They have grown so much,' he thought remembering seeing the cousin interact with each other over the season.

"We need to go inside," Kagome whispered pulling back from Yuri's embrace. Yuri looked her in the eyes with determination shining through, nodding in agreement.

When they separated he took ahold of her held onto her hand tightly as they entered the stadium. They ignore the press trying to get an interview. Though Kagome noticed Victor stop to talk to the press.

Yuri led them to a side hallway away from the press and the craziness. There Kagome stood by while he stretched next to her. Victor lined them and stood beside Kagome. They stood there in silence until it was time for Yuri to go on to the ice.

They all walked into the rink area together. Yuri holding her hand as tightly as before. Victor stood in his other side.

Kagome stood by the gate with Yuri. He was still grasping her hand tightly looking down at his skates. He then yanked her into a tight hug, surprising her. Her eyes widened in surprise but soon closed her eyes hugging him back.

"Here I go sister," he whispered as he held her closer to his chest. He was scared if he let go, then he would lose her.

"Goodluck Big Brother, go get them," Kagome whispered hugging him closer. She then raised onto her toes and kissed his cheek.

When Yuri pulled back from their tight embrace. Yuri kissed Kagome's forehead gently. They looked to each other, and then Yuri took to the ice. Kagome watched as he skated to Victor and the two men interacted. It shattered her heart thinking this will be the last time she saw this. When Yuri began to cry, Kagome couldn't hold her tears back anymore. She ran over and hugged him over the barrier. They cried together, while Victor pulled them both into an embrace. They all pulled back. Yuri looked into the eyes of them and taking their hands. 'I've already made up my mind about my goal,' he thought as he turned around and took to the ice, Kagome moved to stand beside Victor.

Victor saw her tears, and placed the stuffed poodle tissue holder down. Victor then wrapped his arms around her shoulders in comfort.

'My name is Yuri Katsuki, I'm 24 years old. I'm one of the dime-a-dozen Japanese figure skaters certified by the JSF.,' Yuri thought taking the ice and beginning his Free Program.'For more than half my life, I've been trying to catch up to Victor,' Yuri thought as he skated. He remembered watching Victor as a child and then as an adult. 'Thank you for bringing me all the way here Victor. And it's not just Victor I have to thank,' Yuri thought happily. 'Kagome, watching you blossom into a marvelous and beautiful skater, ' Yuri thought remembering the first time he saw Kagome skate and gradually became better, to now. How impressed and awestruck he was when he watched her skate. 'Thank you Kags for always supporting me on and off the ice and encouraging me to not to ever give up,' he thought softly grateful. Remembering all their calls and FaceTime calls they had, with her encouraging him.

The entire time Kagome was crying , Yuri was skating beautifully and surprising them hugged her tightly to him with a side hug.

'He changed it from the triple toe loop?' Kagome thought surprised.

'Yuri, what are you doing?' Victor thought desperately and confused.

'My performance needs to be more than flawless for a chance at the gold. I've been thinking ever since the Short Program, that I'd like my final Free Skate of my career to be on the same difficulty as Victor's' Yuri thought determined.

'You add another for a total of four quads?' Victor thought impressed and confused.

'Have you figured it out Victor? Or you Kagome? ' he thought excitedly.

'Yuri, are you crazy?' Kagome thought surprised figuring out what he was doing.

'I don't want it end here. I want to keep skating with you and Kagome forever. But you staying as my coach would be slowly killing you as a compete with skater. Look at the Victor that lives inside of me,'Yuri thought emotionally. 'You becomeing our Coach wasn't a waste of time. Kagome and I are the only ones in the whole world that can prove that. I mean Kagome already proved that by winning gold. Now it's my turn,' he thought crying as he skated.

When he finished Kagome cheered with tears in her eyes as Victor gasped with tears in his eyes, and Yuri cheered loudly crying. Victor and Kagome ran to the gate.

"Yuri," Victor called opening his arms wide.

Yuri looked to the cheerful Victor and a beaming Kagome. 'I don't want to go to the Kiss and Cry. Because going back there means it's over,' he thought solemnly.

Kagome sat in the kiss and cry as Yuri held her hand tightly waiting his score.

"Your performance was perfect. I'm sure it will be a very high score," Victor reassured wrapping his arm over Yuri.

"We have Yuri Katsuki's scores," the announcer said. Yuri's head popped up with Victor and Kagome's. "His Free Skate score is 221.58!" He shouted over the intercom. Kagome and Yuri's eyes widened in surprise . "He's broken Victor Nikifrov's long time world record for the Men's Free Skate," he continued.

Kagome screamed with joy as soon as the announcer was done.

"His total is 319.41! He's jumped a;l the way to first place," the announcer yelled excitedly. Meanwhile Victor offered his hand to Yuri. He took it and was pulled into a hug. Meanwhile Kagome was taking pictures of the score with phone.

"Congratulations Yuri. Now both Yuris have broken my records. That is the ultimate compliment as your coach and cartographer. But the ultimate diss as your fellow competitor," he whispered in Yuri's ear.

"Wait? Does that mean your coming back?" Yuri asked surprised and yet happy. Victor merely smiled solemnly.

After Victor let Yuri go, Kagome tackled him to the ground with a hug, in joy.

They began taking photos after photos. Some with all three of them, a few of just Kagome and Yuri, a couple with Kagome and Victor, and finally a bunch of Victor and Yuri. Kagome noticed chris struggling in his Free Skate. She tapped Yuri's shoulder gently. He looked to where her, then fallowed her line of sight. He also saw Chris was struggling in his Free Skate. Victor noticed the cousin duo's attention was directed to Chris's performance. They all three looked at each other and smiled in agreement.

"Ollay, come on chris," they cheered in sync. Though it seemed to annoy him instead. Kagome left shortly after that with Victor. They were going to look for Yakov and Yurio.

"I am looking forward to this," Victor smiled down at her.

"Kitty," she cheered spotting Yurio. Yurio turned to see Kagome running to give him a huge hug. He readily caught her in his arms. She kissed his cheek in gresting.

"Your what? Your coming back?" Yakov asked enraged. Yurio looked up from gazing down at Kagome, in shock.

"Wait does this mean Pork Cutlet Bowl is going to retire?" he asked in shock and depressed grabbing Victor;s arm as he pulled from Kagome. Yurio then turned his head to look at Kagome. Who was looking down in sadness.

"That is entirely his decision. Also, kagome will be coming with me as well. I would like to keep coaching her," Victor stated, as he smiled coming over to pet Kagome's head affectionately.

"No, that will be impossible," Yakov said looking disdained on the duo. Yurio, kagome , and victored looked shocked and hurt at the grumpy old man. "Because I will be helping you in coaching her," he said smiling.

"Indeed, I would love to work with her as well," Lillian said looking Kagome over, and approaching her. "Indeed she will make a marvelous prima ballerina," she smiled kindly down at her, as she lifted her chin. Lillian could see a bit of herself in Kagome's eyes. Lillian let her go and beamed encouragingly down at her. Kagome nodded, and smiled at her in appreciation and joy. Kagome moved over and gave Yuri a tight hug. He returned the hug readily and happily. Yurio knew Yuri retiring upset her extremely.

"Come on Angel," he said pulling back, and putting her under his arm. She smiled up at him happily, but there was a twinge of sadness in her eyes. When they reached the ice. They watched Otabek Free Skate, or the end of it.

Before Yurio took to the ice Kagome pulled him into a kiss. He happily returned and pulled her closer to him.

"For luck," she whispered when she pulled away. He smirked kissing her one more time. Then took the ice with a fire burning in his eyes. Kagome stood off to the side of the gate watching.

"Yuri davai!" Yuri yelled from the stands

"Yuri, davai!" Otabek yelled from where he stood off to the side in the Kiss and Cry.

Yuri gave them a thumbs up, as he took his position.

'Yakov, Lillian, Grandpa, Yuko, Yuri Katsuki, and my Kagome, watch this," he thought, as he began to skate. He was remembering the time he hated and admired Yuri.

'What now your just going to retire after breaking Victor's record, and win gold. That's bull! They don't give gold to pigs. I will break your record one day. If you retire now, I will make you regret it for the rest of your life, loser,' he thought angrily as he skated. `Kagome, my Angel, I am beyond happy that you will be coming to we will train and be together, ' he thought towards the end of his Free Skate.

Kagome was watching on the side of the rink with a smile on her face. She gasped when he fell, but sighed when he got back up again.

'Yurio,' Kagome thought happily as they made eye contact, while he skated.

At the end Kagome screamed with joy as he collapsed crying on the ice. When his final score was announced, she tackled him in a kiss.

He yelled out in surprise and then kissed her back.

Yurio had done it, he had won gold.

"Kagome, I want to skate with you. Like you skate with the Pork Cutlet Bowl. If you don't mind," he said holding both her hands between them as he got ready for the medal ceremony.

"Of course, I'd love to skate with you," she beamed. He cheered lifting her in the air and began to spin in a circle.

At the podium ceremony , Kagome was cry in pride at her cousin and boyfriend. Yurio spotted Kagome, and went to her. He offered her his gold medal. She looked at him confused.

"Will you kiss my medal?" he asked her smiling. She smiled leaning over to kiss his gold medal. The cameras erupted in flashes a minute. Afterwards Yurio took her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"We are officially the Golden Couple," he said leaning down snuggling into her neck.

"That was cheesy as hell and you know it," she giggled at his antics. This caused him to chuckle in response. They left the ice together so Yurio could change. They were planning on having dinner tonight, to celebrate his win. Kagome was waiting for him quietly in the hallway, texting Shippo on her phone.

"Kags!" someone yelled behind her. She turned around to see Yuri running at her, he then tackled her to the ground. Kagome yelled out in surprise, as she was tacked to the ground.

"Yuri?" she asked confused looking to him in confusion.

"I am not retiring. Victor wants 5 more Worlds Championships at least," he whispered, letting her sit up properly. Kagome squealed hugging him tightly in joy.

Much later….

"This is the gold medalist Kagome Higurashi, skating to accidentally in love," the announcer said.

The song began to play over the intercom. Yurio and Kagome began to skate to the song together. They were beyond blissfully happy. Yurio was smiling at her, with her mirroring his loving look. They skated lovingly, and closely throughout the song.

"Come on Yuri, we're going to be late," Kagome yelled from the doorway with her pack on.

"Coming, " Yuri yelled running up to her. She closed and locked the door to their new apartment.

'There's this place you can't reach,' Yuri thought as he ran through the snow cover streets with Kagome in front of him. 'Unless you have a dream to large to bear alone,' he continued as Kagome waited for him to catch up.

'Some pain and heartache can't be cured alone,' Kagome thought running on the bridge as a trolly drove by and Yuri behind her. She spotted Victor and Yurio ahead. She ran faster, and flew into Yurio's arms. Victor smiled at the adorable couple, picture ing Little Yurio's and Kagome's at the ice rink, with him being their coach with Yuri.

Victor then turned to see Yuri running towards them.

'We call everything on the ice, "love",' Yuri thoughtseeing Kagome, Yurio, and Victor ahead of him. He beamed at the sight of them waiting for him. Victor merely lifted his hand, and yelled out, "Yuri!"

A/N Hi! I am so sorry this took so long to create. But thank you for being so patient, and hope you enjoy. I am going to try to get an Epilogue done, but it may take me a bit. But thank you to all of you for your support and wonderful reviews. Thank you! Till next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yuri! On Ice and Inuyasha**

Chapter 14

Kagome was at a small boutique. She was shopping for Victor and Yuri's birthday. As she left the store something crashed into her knocking her onto her bum.

"Hey watch where you're going," she began to yell, till she realized who had ran into her. "Kitty?" She asked surprised to see her boyfriend. While her boyfriend stared at her in shock.

"Angel? What are you doing out here?" He asked in surprise.

"I think that's my line darling," Kagome smiled up at him. They then notice, they were in a very compromising position. They began blushing harshly, and getting up hurriedly and separating.

"I was looking for Otabek. I lost my temper, and," he trailed off sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck standing up.

"You snapped and yelled at him," Kagome smiled softly in understanding, also getting up from the ground.

"Yeah ," he sighed. "Now I need to apologize, but I don't know which club he went to," he ranted to her agervated.

"Club?" Kagome asked confused with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, a DJ he knows is performing tonight. So he went to support them," he grumbled.

"Oh that's sweet of him," Kagome smiled warmly.

"No it's not, we got into a fight," Yurio snapped aggravated and sorrowful.

"What was the last thing he said to you before he left?" Kagome asked softly smiling at his antics.

"He asked, how old am I? Then ran off after I told him," He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. Kagome then burst out into a fit of giggles."what?" Yurio demanded enraged.

"I am sorry, but I know why he ran off," Kagome giggled.

"Why?" He demanded getting self conscious about it.

"Your age, you won't be able to get in, " Kagome smiled warmly.

"Why not?" Yurio demanded annoyed.

"Darling your 15, and look it. You have to be 18 to get into a club," Kagome simply stated. Yurio's face morphed into one of surprise and shock. "He ran off, because he knew you couldn't get in. Though he could've handled the situation a lot better," Kagome shrugged crossing her arms. "It's more than Otabek, what's wrong?" Kagome asked warmly coming over and placing a hand on his cheek. Yurio sighed, leaning into her warm touch, relaxing.

"It's the exhibit," he sighed looking into her sparkling sapphire eyes that he could get lost in forever.

"You don't want to do my exhibit with me?" Kagome asked concerned searching his eyes for an answer.

"NO!" He yelled out grabbing her hand on his cheek and pulling her into his arms. "Kagome, I want to do the exhibit with you, I want to skate with you," he whispered passionately and possessively. Kagome pulled back from his embrace a little bit, but still in his arms. She looked into his passionate turquoise eyes, and softened at them. She leaned up and kissed him warmly. Which he responded instantly, and kissed her with his feelings poured into it, all his love for her. They pulled back a minute later when it became necessary to breathe. Kagome was blushing, but smiling softly up at him. Yurio looked down at her smiling gently to her, his eyes shining with his love for her.

"Then what's wrong with the exhibit, Yuri?" She asked placing her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

Yurio merely sighed in exhaustion, " my exhibit." Kagome merely looked up in confusion. "I don't want to do the one the others have planned for me," he admitted to her.

"Why?" She asked tilting her head slightly. It's a trait she has picked up from hanging out with Seshomaru and Shippo. Yurio merely blushed at the sight of it, and how cute he thought it was. "I don't know, it doesn't feel quite right," he said looking away blushing.

"Ok, " Kagome shrugged no. "You don't need to do that peace. Let's talk it over with Otabek, after we find him," Kagome simply shrugged. Yurio looked down at her in surprise. "What you think I am going to let you go running around the city looking for him alone?" Kagome asked smiling. Yurio beamed kissing her again in thanks.

"Then let's go," he smiled grabbing her hand while she still held her purchases in her hand. They ran off to the nearest club.

"Uh, Kitty, you might get kicked out," Kagome stated as she held her phone up. She had been dialing Otabek , but he wasn't picking up. Otabek gave her his number after the Free Skate.

"I am going in to look for him," he said determined and fist clenched in front of him. "You keep calling and wait here for me," he said in a determined tone marching into the club. Kagome quietly counted to 10, while dialing on her phone. When she reached 0, Yurio was thrown out by the bouncer.

"Kitty," Kagome callee running and kneeling by a depressed Yurio.

"Hey!" They heard a familiar voice behind them. It was Mila, Sara, Mickey, and Emil, leaving the club and walking towards them.

"Hey guys," Kagome smiled softly.

"What are you doing here?" Mila asked them warmly.

"Well," Kagome trailed off, then jumped into an explanation.

"So you two are trying to find what club Otabek is at?" Mila asked warmly. Kagome merely nodded, while Yurio has yet to move from his spot.

"I don't think Braclenota's is the type of club you'd find him at. It's for more hardcore clubbers," Sara explained to them gently. She began rubbing Yurio's head affectionately.

"We didn't see him in there either," Mila said gently. Kagome merely nodded in understanding, spotting Yurio's annoyed look. "Why not call him? You're both his friend," she continued.

"He's not picking up," Yurio sighed grabbing Kagome's hand squeezing it gently. Kagome merely returned the squeeze in comforting him. Then Mickey yelled about how they should go to bed because the exhibit is tomorrow and Yurio being so young. Kagome merely got up and glared darkly at him. He shrunk away from the deadly look. The next moment he was being ripped a new one, by a very protective and angry Kagome.

"Look he is probably upset about losing the Grand Prix final to you," Mila tried to explain.

"Are you trying to say something to me?" Kagome called over to the female duo. While Mickey sat before her crying in fear of the young teenager. Mila and Sara froze at her voice. They began saying and explaining that they don't feel that way towards her.

"Huh?! Why should I leave him alone? He's my friend," Yurio exclaimed looking mad. "If he's pissed at me, he should come out and say it! I've got a few things to say to him, so I'm gonna find him no matter what," Yurio continued. "If I don't, I won't skate in the exhibition!" He threatened to the older teens as he threw his arm over Kagome's shoulders. The older teens began talking amongst themselves and giving them every skaters phone number they knew.

Yurio and Kagome began calling every skater they knew.

"Hi! Congrats on winning Gold! And you lucky dog, you won Kagome's heart!" Kagome could hear Leo yell on his phone. Kagome giggled on the phone with chris, seeing Yurio's uncomfortable face. She hung up on Chris, and continued dialing.

"Really?" Kagome exclaimed happily looking at Yurio.

"Yeah, a China skating fan spotted his motorcycle parked in El Poblenou!" Wung cheered on the other end of the phone.

"Thank you Wung, we'll go check it out," Kagome beamed at Yurio. She took his phone and began typing in the club's name, finding the address.

"I hope you find Otabek. I am looking forward to your exhibition tomorrow, " he cheered hanging up.

"What are we doing standing here?" Yurio asked impatiently and a tad bit excited.

"Wait Kitty," Kagome called grabbing his hand. "Do you want to get thrown out again?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Yurio merely bowed his head in defeat at that comment. "Don't worry, we need to merely change into something that makes us look older," she smirked mischievously.

Later…..

Otabek was up on the DJ stand , DJing for the club. Though he had a lot on his mind. 'I bet Yuri is pissed off," he thought looking into the crowd. Then he spotted a couple a ways away. 'Is that?' He asked surprised. It was Yurio in the leather combo they all three bought the other day. Kagome was in a black leather dress that was high around her neck , without sleeves, it fitted snugly till it flared around her thighs. on her feet she wore a pair of ankle heeled boots, and a matching purse. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and had a touch of makeup on.

Otabek wobbled a bit at the sight of the young couple, surprised to see them.

"Yup, it's me," Yuri said spotting Otabek watching them. He pulled down his sunglasses looking at him, with a smirk.

'At least he remembered the outfits we bought the other day. When we all three went shopping,' Kagome thought happily.

'Now,' Yurio thought throwing an arm around Kagome's waist and pulling her to him. He then pointed his fingers like a gun at Otabek, as Kagome leaned her head on his chest looking at Otabek too. 'Throw down a banging song just for us, mister DJ,' he smirked up at him.

'Did they tail me?' He mentally asked surprised. 'I don't know how they got here, but at least Yuri looks like he's in a good mood,' he thought happily. Then his face broke out into a happy smirk. He began playing a song, that he though Yurio would like. The song rocked something inside Yurii, and he hugged Kagome tightly to himself.

"Whist the hell is this song?! It's so friggin cool," he exclaimed excitedly. He then went flying to the DJ booth. Kagome was hugging him around the waist holding him back. "Otabek! I want to skate to this song for my exhibition!" Yurio yelled trying to climb the booth.

"Yuri, darling, you can't climb up there that way," Kagome yelled out pulling him back.

They were now sitting on a beach talking.

"Huh? You're gonna change your exhibition choreography now?" Otabek yelled out in shock.

"I am all supportive of this, but what I don't get is why. Why do you want to keep the changes secret just before you skate?" Kagome asked curiously. She had changed into sweats and a sweatshirt, along with the two males with her .

"Lilia choreographed my exhibition program I've been skating all season. It's to go along with my free skate program. When I skate that, it feels like I'm just riding on my Free Program coattails and I can't really get into it," he sighed looking down at the sand. "Plus this time I lost to Yuri in the Fres Skate. Even though I won in the end, it still pisses me off. If I'm gonna feel all torn up inside. Then I feel like I may as well skate to a totally different song," he grumbled annoyed. "So.. I just wanted to get your advice about it is all," he trail depressed keeping his arm around Kagome's waist.

"I see, I'm sorry," Otabek sighed feeling guilty. "I didn't want things to end awkwardly between us… it's been bugging me," Otabek said softly.

"Alright, " Kagome said suddenly getting up smiling. Yurio and Otabek looked up in surprised by her sudden gesture and statement. The moon was behind her as she turned to face them smiling. "If we are all going to make something then let's make something so awesome that everyone is knocked over flat," Kagome beamed. Yurio was staring at her in surprise, and memersized by the image of her. The moon glowing behind her, made her sapphire eyes glow brightly, and she looked like a literal angel.

"Yeah," Otabek nodded along. Yurio looked at him confused, his trance broken. "That's Yuri I wants to see," Otabek smirked to her. Otabek adored Kagome, and valued her as a friend. He got up and stood next to Kagome, as they offered their hands to Yurio.

"Yeah," Yurio cheered grabbing their hands excitedly. The three of them held hands, blissfully happy.

"Well look at this," They heard behind them. The trio turned around to see some guys, obviously drunk off their rocker, coming towards them. "Is this a party?" The bigger guy asked. He had a ridiculous corkscrew hair cut. Beside him were two guys that had looked to be related.

"We wanna party," the one to the left slurred. Kagome notice they were close to her cousin, Yuri's age.

"Hey, why don't you move along," Otabek said coldly. He stepped in front of Kagome. While Yurio moved to be in front of her protectively.

"Oh, you think your too cool for us?" The one to the left snapped.

"No, your a bunch of those ice skater in town," the one in the middle slurred. Then he spotted Kagome for the first time. "Oh, hey there cutie. Why don't you come with us. Be with a bunch of real men," he leered at her. Otabek, Yurio, and Kagome glared at him darkly.

"I already am, but what I see in front of me is a bunch of boys pretending to be men," Kagome snapped.

"Why you little," he began to say.

"Hey you better not finish that and get out of here," Otabek interrupted, glaring darkly at the man. Kagome was silently surprised that Yurio hasn't said anything yet.

"Why don't you go back to your ice," his buddy snapped at him.

"Hey, you need to walk away and leave my friend and girlfriend alone, your nothing but a bench of douches," Yurio snapped at them. Kagome's sweat at his reaction and bad mouth, but was happy. "Your nothing but sludge bellow our shoes, and don't deserve to be in my Angel's presence," he growled at them.

"Why you little punk," the one to the left growled. He came over grabbing Yurio by the collar . "How about I teach you a lesson by beating that attitude out of you and take you little sl," he threatened. But he never got to finish his sentence. Kagome kicked him in the gut so hard he let Yurio go, and collapsed.

"You bitch," his buddy yelled out enraged pulling out a knife. He began running at her with it drawn.

'Kagome," Otabek and Yurio yelled moving to protect her. But froze at what is happening in front of them. Kagome grabbed his knife hand, and loosening his grip, resulting him dropping the knife. Then throwing him over her shoulder, his back hitting the sand hard. The leader then came running at her aiming a punch at her face, but Kagome simple twirled and kicked his side sending him flying away from her and into his buddy. The one getting up from the gut pinch. It sent the duo to the ground groaning in pain.

"Now, what was that about beating up my Kitty and taking me away?" she growled as the men coward in fear of her. She then proceeded to tach these three idiots a valuable lesson.

Otabek and Yurio stood to the side watching Kagome pummel the men, in utter shock. Yurio was simply smiling a goofy smile at the sight of his sweet and tiny girlfriend pummel three men twice her size.

"Yuri," Otabek said suddenly.

"Yeah?" He asked wincing as he heard something crack.

"Marry her," Otabek said simply. "If you don't, I will," he simply stated in awe as the men ran away scared of Kagome. She had a look of a hard warrior and glared after the trio.

"Yeah," Yurio simply said smiling as Kagome turned around with a smile at him.

"You ready ," she smiled warmly. They simply nodded in agreement.

The rest of the night they worked on Yurio's Exhibit.

Then it was the day of the exhibit have arrived. Kagome was the last to go for the Women's section. Since she won gold at the Grand Prix Final. Yurio and Kagome skated together happily and lovingly. At the end Yurio dipped Kagome low and kissed her warmly. The crowd cheered happily and excited of the couple's performance.

They left the ice holding hands tightly as the crowd threw flowers at the ice. They went to the changing rooms together, but separated to their own rooms. Kagome took off her red sparkly skaters dress. Though she kept her hair up with the rose in her hair. Around her neck was the necklace Yurio gave her, and her charm bracelet on her wrist. She was wearing the outfit she wore to the club, but a pair of tan leggings under her dress. When she left the room, she found Yurio waiting, smirking mischievously at her.

"There's my Tigress," he smiled pulling her into his arms, and then pulling her face to his. They shared a warm kiss filled with passion. "I should have said this last night but never got to. You were pretty hot kicking those guys asses," he smirked down at her after breaking the kiss.

"Oh I was?" She smirked up at him. "Well you were pretty attractive when you stood up to them and protected me," she smiled up at him. "Also, I love this outfit," she smiled looking down at his outfit.

"Oh well then, I should wear it more often," he smirked flirtatiously. Kagome giggled at his antics. He then pulled her into another passionate kiss.

Otabek came up, and cleared his throat breaking up the now make out session. Kagome's eyes widened surprised noticing she was leaning against the wall making out with Yurio.

"Ok, you two, it's time," Otabek smiled shaking his head. Yurio nodded leaning back, but put kept Kagome under his arm.

'You better watch Pork Cutlet Bowl, get a good god damn look,' Yurio thought smirking.

Though Kagome's face was a strawberry, till they approached the rink. Where her cousin, Yuri, and her coach, Victor skating together. Yurio and Otabek looked on in surprise and annoyance. Kagome merely smiled softly at them.

'I totally forgot about this,' she thought with a sheepish smile.

"I guess our surprised over lapped," Otabek said in thought and awkwardly.

"Those damn pigs," Yurio raged loudly.

"Otabek! Kagome!" Yurio yelled out turning to them. Kagome was now standing next to Otabek with confused faces.

"What?" Otabek asked confused.

"Yes," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"For my final exhibition you're in it too! We're gonna be even more intense than those two!" He said determined. Then he got into Otabek's face. "You're gonna watch me knock everyone flat?" He asked evilly smirking. Then looking at both of them evilly. "So your gonna do it or… are you not gonna not do it?" He asked them both smirking evilly. To Kagome and Otabek that spoke volumes.

"We're friends aren't we?" Otabek asked smirking.

"And am I not your devoted girlfriend?" Kagome asked mirroring Otabek's smirk.

"Then there is only one answer," Otabek and Kagome said in sync. Yurio smirk in response to the duo. They huddled together discussing the new changes quickly. It was decided that Otabek appeared in the middle of the program, while Kagome , began skating with him towards the end.

So they begun the exhibition as normal. Kagome stayed in the shadows awaiting her turn. After Yurio was approaching Otabek, Kagome moved into position. She smirked preparing for her part of the program. The plan was that she would skate right past Yurio after his split slide. There they would skate together in sync. Afterwards, she would do a quad away from him. When she landed, she would turn around. Otabek and her would do a finger gun at him. There the song would end. The whole entire program went wonderfully, and they knocked everyone flat. Kagome looked over to Yuri and Victor, and noticed Yuri was being held up by Victor. He had a look of pure horror,shock, and not responding. Kagome began to laugh at the scene, causeing Yurio to look, and began to chuckle along with her.

"Well you at least knocked my cousin flat," she laughed, looking up to his shining eyes. Yotio smiled, then dipped her low to the ice.

"I am about to do it again," he smirked down at her. He then began kissing her fully on the mouth with all his thanks and feelings for her. She instantly responded to the kiss in kind.

"Really you two, right now?" Otabek asked shaking his head. Yurio broke the kiss, smirking at Otabek. While Kagome was there in his arms dazed and breathless.

"Jealous?" He teased lightly. Otabek merely shook his head at his antics. Yurio merely smirked more, as he lifted Kagome back up. He held her close to his chest, while she gained her barring. Yurio has never felt this happy, and loved before. He then looked over to the stupid duo, and noticed Victor and Yuri being fan awake by Chris and Pitichi. He started laughing even harder.

'Yup, totally worth it,' he mentally beamed.

**A/N Thank you to everyone for their reviews and support. You guys are the best. I just found out there is going to be a Yuri on Ice movie. So I will continue this when that comes out. Till Next Time!**


End file.
